Equestria's Warriors: A whole new World
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The girls are back, but in a new world. To save the world of their two human friends, they must unite again to stop the plot of an ancient dark King from conquering both worlds. Sequel to my first MLP fic.
1. The ponies new mission

**(Hi guys. Since I left my last MLP fic on a cliffhanger you had to realize I was indeed coming back with a sequel. I hope you all enjoy is as you did my last one.)**

_Everypony recalls the tale in Equestria about the two human boys representing the elements of light and dark who joined forces with those of harmony to defeat the tyrannical Serpent King. What nopony knew was that the moment the boys returned to their world, they had brought with them one of the greatest of evils in Equestria. And now a new adventure begins for the ponies that brought harmony to Equestria and the human boys who saved it._

**(Insert theme song)**

* * *

Last time, four months had passed since the threat of the Serpentine and the Serpent King had been vanquished. Inside Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle was studying with Spike assisting her. Suddenly Spike belched up a scroll, "A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight gasped as she used her magic to unravel it and read its contents.

_"My dear Twilight, something terrible has happened and I need you along with the others and Wild and Muse to come to Canterlot straight away. Time is of the essence."_ Celestia's voice echoed in Twilight's thoughts as she read it and gasped.

"What's it say Twilight?" Spike asked as he got back on his feet.

Twilight was surprised and concerned, "Spike we need to round everypony up." She ordered.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia says there's a matter of great importance that requires our attention. Come on!" she ordered as Spike got on her back and she galloped out of the library determined to find her friends.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was behind a bush, spying on another one of Muse's and Wildcard's dates, "Come on kiss…" she said to herself as the two were leaning closer and closer until…"

"Muse! Wildcard!" Twilight called as she galloped over to the two breaking up their moment.

Rainbow reached out to the side, grabbing a paper bag and screamed into it. "WHY?!" she asked herself in frustration.

"What's up Twilight?" Wild asked.

"I just got a letter from Princess Celestia. She wants us all in Canterlot right away." The alicorn explained.

"Gotcha. You hear that Rainbow?" Muse asked glancing at the bush as the pegasus popped out from it, while looking sheepish.

"Come on we gotta get the others." Twilight ordered as they hurried to round up Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Once they were rounded up they caught a train ride to Canterlot, "What did the princess say this was all about?" Muse asked curiously.

"She just said something terrible has happened and time is of the essence." Twilight answered in worry.

"What could've happened? I mean after the Serpentine were defeated Ponyville and Equestria's had nothing but peace." Wild explained in wonder.

"Well there's always something new that comes up." Twilight replied.

"And they always turn out to be scarier than the last problem." Fluttershy quivered.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it." Rainbow brushed it off like it was nothing.

* * *

Soon enough, the group arrived in Canterlot, and was on their way to the castle, "I hope we're not too late," Twilight said in worry. They arrived at the castle and entered. They went to the throne room to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence awaiting them, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence!" Twilight called.

"Twilight!" Cadence giggled as the two met.

_Sunshine, sunshine, _

_ladybugs awake! _

_Clap your hooves _

_and do a little shake!_

The two laughed as Celestia and Luna approached. Celestia spoke up, "Thank goodness you all made it here."

"We have important matters to discuss with you." Luna added.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm afraid we have terrible news." Cadence began in worry.

"Terrible how?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Terrible as in 'the end of life as we know it', but it's not for Equestria just yet." Celestia explained which got the eight ponies and dragon confused.

Luna explained things clearer, "You all remember how Pythor and the other generals used the Orochi Sword to become the five headed Serpent King?"

"Yeah with our elements of harmony and Dustin and Alistair's powers we took that snake down like nothing." Rainbow answered with pride.

"And Zyphon sent tall that remained of the snake flying halfway across Equestria!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yes we know that," Celestia replied getting back to the matter, "But there was more that went on that day."

"More that went on?" Twilight asked in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

Cadence spoke up, "As it turns out with the Serpentine running amok along with the appearance of the generals and their final form, many ponies released an enormous amount of fear and terror that had not been seen for many years."

"The amount of fear that was released from them awakened something we thought was gone." Celestia added.

The group was confused as Luna spoke, "Ebon has returned."

The ponies turned shocked as Fluttershy spoke, "Ebon? As in the dark unicorn who was said to have been defeated by the five unicorns?"

"The very same." Celestia confirmed with a nod.

"How's that possible?" Wild asked.

Luna continued, "We discovered that the five unicorns hasn't entirely defeated Ebon. Merely they destroyed his body while his essence remained dormant in the earth."

Cadence took it from there, "The fear and terror released by the residents of Ponyville and those caught in the middle of the serpents rampage was just enough energy for Ebon's spirit to get strong enough to rise up out of the earth."

"So he's free?" Twilight gasped in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia answered with worry as well, "But he is not in Equestria."

"Not in Equestria?" Applejack asked in confusion, "Where else could he be then?"

Celestia answered, "He's gone to the human world."

The ponies eyes widened in horror, "THE HUMAN WORLD?!"

"How's that possible?" Twilight asked in confusion, "There's no way he could've gotten there by himself."

"You're right he didn't," Luna began, "Because my sister and I helped him get there."

"Helped him, how?" Pinkie asked.

"When we opened the portal to send Dustin, Zyphon, and Alistair back to their world, we did not realize that Ebon's essence latched onto Alistair providing himself a vessel and camouflage from our magic." Luna continued.

"So Alistair had no idea he was taking Ebon back to their world?" Muse asked hoping she got all of the details correct.

"I'm afraid he didn't." Celestia answered.

"Oh great, one of the oldest of evils in Equestria is loose in their world?" Wild asked in shock.

"So what can we do?" Twilight asked.

"The only thing we can do it open the portal we used to send the boys home, and you must go there yourselves to find Ebon and defeat him." Luna instructed.

Wild spoke up, "And did you summon us here just so we could hear their mission?" he asked on behalf of himself and Muse.

"Actually we've decided to send you two with them," Celestia began surprising the eight ponies and Spike, "While you do not have power like the elements of harmony. You have proven to be worthy allies since the Serpentine incident," she thought to herself, 'And perhaps Twilight can find more answers as to how they were able to use magic when they fought them.'

"Princess, we accept the mission." Twilight answered as the six were given their respective elements.

"Keep your elements on you at all times," Celestia instructed, "You're best chance is to find Dustin and Alistair and warn them of the situation if they have not already become aware of it."

"And remember my little ponies," Luna added, "This human world is by far ultimately different from ours. Just as Dustin and Alistair had to adapt to living in Equestria, you will also have to learn how to coexist with humans as best as you can." The ponies and Spike nodded.

Celestia and Luna used their combined magic to open the portal like before. The ponies stood before it as Twilight spoke, "Ok this is it." Twilight said as he entered with Spike.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie cried as she jumped in.

"Leap of faith!" Wild jumped in.

"Let's go!" Applejack called as she and Rainbow entered.

"Oh I hope this world travel doesn't damage my look." Rarity feared.

"Worry about that later." Muse said nudging her into the portal, "Come on Fluttershy."

"Ok, I'm coming." Fluttershy said meekly as she and Muse entered before the portal closed.

"Do you really think Twilight and the others will survive in this other world Princess?" Cadence asked Celestia.

"I too have my doubts and worries about this sister." Luna voiced up as well.

"We must have faith in them as we've done so before." Celestia encouraged her fellow princesses who nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the group was flying through a vortex until they were heading for a bright light.

"Head towards the light!" Pinkie called in a mystic tone.

"What like we have a choice?" Rainbow asked in sarcasm as they were engulfed in the light at the end.

**(And that's the beginning to my sequel. Hope you're excited to see what else I have planned for the ponies in the real world and what's become of Dustin and Alistair since their last meeting. See you then.)**


	2. The Human World

**(Welcome back guys. I'm glad some of you have taken a liking so far and I hope to attract more. Here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.)**

In an area of a city in an alley, a group of groans were heard, as it came from the eight ponies, "Everypony ok?" Twilight asked.

"I reckon I'm in one piece." Applejack answered as they all voiced they were ok.

"Girls, Wild, you should look at yourselves." Spike's voice spoke up.

They all looked and saw Spike who was no longer a dragon, but a purple coated puppy with green floppy ears and wore a collar with a heart symbol as a necklace.

"Spike you're a dog?" Twilight gasped.

"Yeah you think this is something, look at yourselves." Spike replied as the group looked and saw their hooves seeing they had hands now, just like Dustin and Alistair. They realized just what happened to them.

"Girls, I think we've become… Humans!" Twilight gasped.

And indeed they were. Each of the eight had been transformed from ponies to humans. Each of them retained their hair styles and colors, along with eye colors. Some of them even retained certain facial features like Applejack's freckles and Rarity's long eyelashes. What was shocking was that they were all dressed in different outfits. Twilight was dressed in a light blue shirt and a purple skirt with sparkle patterns symbolizing her cutie mark, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes.

Applejack was wearing her trademark Stetson hat, a white collared shirt with a bit of green by the collar area, a denim skirt with two pockets, with a belt that had an apple logo on it, and cowboy boots with more apple designs. Rainbow Dash wore a blue vest, a white shirt with black lining on the collar and bottom, her shirt had an image of her cutie mark on it, a pink and white striped skirt with black leggings underneath, blue boots, rainbow socks, and a rainbow bracelet on each arm.

Fluttershy wore a white top, a green skirt that had a white, a pink, and a dark pink butterfly on it, with no belt and pink and white layers under the green, green boots that looked like glass slippers designed at the bottom, pink socks with white polka dots, and a butterfly barrette in her hair. Rarity wore a light blue fleecy shirt, a purple skirt with her cutie mark symbol on it and a purple belt surrounding it, a golden yellow bracelet around her arms, fuzzy purple boots with fuzzier tops with a diamond on each boot, and a three diamond hair clip in her hair.

Pinkie had a blue vest with a white shirt with purple lining and a pink heart in the middle of it, a big pink skirt with her cutie mark design on it with a purple bow that acted like a belt, blue boots with a pink bow above the laces, and blue bracelets on both arms. Muse was wearing brown slip on shoes, knee socks, short pink shorts, and a tan shirt with the two drama masks on it that looked like human masks instead of masks for ponies. Wild was wearing his trademark black and white checkerboard styled vest, but also wore red sneakers, blue jeans, a yellow shirt with an eight ball on it, and around his neck was a necklace of three dice, "Wow you're right, we are." Wild gasped, while flexing his arms around.

"Where did we get these clothes?" Muse asked looking at herself as they tried getting up and saw their reflections in a window seeing their new looks.

"Wow, these look really nice." Twilight said, admiring her duds.

"I look simply fabulous!" Rarity beamed in joy.

Rainbow spoke, looking at the skirt she was wearing, "Not what I would prefer, but this style does look cool enough for me."

"So this is what it's like having fingers." Applejack said as she flexed her fingers around.

"You guys are so lucky, I mean look at me!" Spike barked, "A dog seriously?"

"Oh Spike don't be so down." Twilight said.

"Yes you look so cute." Fluttershy said, cupping his face while admiring his cuteness.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Oh yes indeed," Rarity said as she lowered herself down to Spike's level, "In fact I think you're adorable." She started scratching Spike behind the ears.

"Oh, oh yeah." Spike panted in enjoyment as he got his ears scratched.

Wild and the others started losing their balance as they held onto a lamppost, "Oh man walking on two legs is hard." The girls were also having problems keeping their balance while standing, except Twilight who seemed to have it down.

"Strange it doesn't feel that hard." The princess admitted, as the girls rolled their eyes figuring it's never impossible for their bookworm princess

"I think ya better take a good look around here, yall." Applejack said as they looked around seeing all the buildings, traffic, and pedestrians walking around.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy gasped.

"This place looks like Manehattan." Muse said, taking in her surroundings.

"Dustin and Alistair weren't pulling our legs when they said our worlds were different." A.J said in wonder.

"Speaking of them, how do we find them?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"I'll try the same way as before by honing in on their energies," Twilight concentrated but nothing happened, "Wait. My magic isn't working."

"Neither is mine." Rarity gasped.

"Well it makes sense, since you two don't have your horns." Spike noted.

"That's right." Twilight recalled seeing her reflection.

"And our wings are gone!" Rainbow cried looking at herself, Fluttershy, and Wild.

Twilight opened her back and looked inside before letting out a scream of fright, surprising her friends, "What, what is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"The elements look at them!" Twilight gasped as they saw their elements of harmony in the bag, but noticed the gems had no color.

"Oh my stars, what's going on?" Rarity gasped in worry.

"I don't know, but maybe if we find Alistair and Dustin they can explain it." Twilight answered confidently.

"Which brings us back to our problem, Twi," Applejack butted in, "How do we find them in this big place?" Applejack looked around.

Twilight answered with a regretful sigh, "I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a skyscraper's roof top were Dustin and Alistair sparing in hand to hand combat. The boys had looked about the age of fourteen now. Dustin was wearing black and neon green sneakers, blue jean shorts, a green shirt with the image of a dragon on it. He kept his hair in its usual spiky style and continued to wear his trademark sunglasses. Alistair wore black sneakers, black jeans, and brown shirt with a pirate ship design on it. What was different about Alistair was that his long mullet had been trimmed so that it only went to his shoulders but was still in a wild fashion.

When they finished their spar, they toweled off as Dustin spoke, "Oh man what a work out today, huh Alistair?"

"Yeah," Alistair agreed, "Hey ya wanna grab a root beer and a slice at Ernie's?"

"If you're buying buddy," Dustin answered, resulting in the two of them chuckling. Before they could leave Dustin froze as if feeling something, "Hold up Alistair. I'm feeling something stirring in my spirit energy."

"Hey now that you mention it, I'm feeling something too." Alistair agreed.

"Want to check out?" Dustin suggested.

"Might as well." Alistair answered, as they ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off before flying off into the city.

* * *

Back with the mane 8, they were all still having difficulty with walking, "This is getting ridiculous." Rainbow grumbled as she struggled to keep on her feet by holding onto a mailbox.

"I've lost count at how many times I've fallen." Pinkie added.

"Hey in Equestria walking on two legs was no trick," Spike barked, "And you should count yourselves lucky, I would've wanted to become a human."

"At this rate we'll never find the guys." Muse sighed until the group looked seeing a bunch of punks gathered around them. The sight of them made Fluttershy worry while the others were concerned and nervous.

"Well hey there cuties," one began, "Whatcha doing around this side of the city?"

Wild took charge and spoke up, "Hey back off!" he was cut off as another grabbed him and dumped him in a dumpster.

"Wild!" Muse called going over to her colt friend who popped his head out of the dumpster with a banana peel on his head and frowned.

"Garbage. Oh this is terrific. I come to a new world and what do I get? Garbage!" he grumbled at his humiliation.

Rainbow glared at the jerks, "Nopony does that to my cousin!"

"Relax, that was just our way of greetings." another said while smirking at her, while Rainbow was not impressed.

Twilight knew this would get worse, so she had to try and get her friends out of this, "Look gentlemen, we don't want any trouble." She tried reasoning with them.

"Well neither do we," the lead said eyeing Twilight up, making her feel uncomfortable, "How about you girls come and have a cappuccino with us?"

Rarity spoke as the group was trying to leave, "Much appreciative of the offer boys, but we really should be somewhere."

The lead and his group blocked off their retreat, shocking them, "Come on just a half an hour. We'll make it worth your wild."

Fluttershy was already starting to get more terrified than she already was, until a voice called out, "HEY!" they looked seeing Dustin and Alistair approach as the disguised dark warrior spoke, "Can't you take a hint skunk pits? When the lady says 'no', she means 'no'."

The girls, Wild, and Spike were surprised as the recognized the boys who looked much older than when they last saw them and that Alistair looked like a normal human. They recalled that while out in public in the boys world Alistair would use a charm to make his body look like an average human, "Oh really?" the lead asked, "Guys I think it's time we taught these little twerps a lesson," Dustin and Alistair smirked as they did some kung-fu kicks and punches with a few grunts, turning the punks terrified, "On second thought, maybe we'll teach you another time. Move!" they bolted like cowards.

"Yeah, and next time we'll be sure to bring the ketchup and mustard!" Dustin called, while joking followed up by a proud laugh.

Alistair and Dustin turned to the group, as Wild was helped out of the dumpster thanking himself it didn't smell bad, "You gotta be careful around these parts. There are guys like that at just about anywhere." Alistair warned them.

"Yeah, we'll remember that." Twilight replied, until they noticed Dustin eyeballing them through his sunglasses.

"There's something different about you eight. Don't tell me, I got it it's your hairstyles right? Been doing some new touch ups huh?"

Rainbow yelled at him, "We're humans you numbskull!"

"Honestly how could you not see that?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"I knew that." Dustin chuckled, for he was pulling their legs.

Alistair looked down at Spike, "Spike, why're you a dog?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Spike answered with a grumble.

Rarity getting a good look at Alistair gasped, "Oh my stars, Alistair. Whatever happened to your magnificent mullet?" she saw how it only went past his shoulders.

"I got it cut," he admitted, "It got too long for my taste so I cropped it. But trust me, its better this way."

Twilight noticed Dustin was eyeing her and the other girls up, which was starting to look disturbing, "What're you doing?"

"Sorry girls, but I got to be honest with you. Your human looks are making me really excited." Dustin answered only to get elbowed into his arm by Alistair.

"Dustin!"

"Hey come on, don't tell me you're gonna deny the girls are gorgeous as humans." the spike head argued.

"I won't deny that fact, but come on we haven't seen them in awhile and this is what you start off saying to them?" Alistair asked only for them to be interrupted by Twilight who cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"Ok first off it's great seeing you all again," Dustin began, "Second what're you doing on our turf?"

"It's a very long story, but I really doing think we should explain things out here in the open." Muse explained.

"Do you guys know someplace we can go that's quiet?" Wild asked hopefully.

"Yes we do, follow us," Dustin ordered, until the boys looked back seeing just about all but Twilight having trouble walking, "Well this is certainly a sad sight." He face faulted.

"Sorry we're just not used to this." Fluttershy explained as she got back onto her feet.

"Guess we better give them a hand." Alistair said as Dustin nodded.

The two went over to the other seven and got them to their feet, "Ok it's simple you just put one foot in front of the other and vice versa." Dustin explained as he demonstrated slowly.

"Put one foot in front of the other." AJ repeated and tried it out, seeing she didn't fall.

"Hey this is easy!" Pinkie cheered as she tried it out. So the others were trying it and soon had no problem with standing and walking on two legs.

"Ok now you can all walk." Dustin applauded.

"Now let's get going." Alistair said as they started walking.

"By the way boys, how is it you look so much older now?" Muse asked curiously as were the others curious as well.

"Well it's been three years since we've seen you all." Dustin explained like it was obvious.

"Three years?!" Twilight gasped in shock as were the others, "That doesn't make any sense. We fought the Serpentine only four months ago."

"Four months?" Alistair asked in confusion, before looking at Dustin who he thought might have an answer.

"I guess time moves differently in both our worlds." Dustin suggested.

"Obviously." He agreed feeling it was the best theory to go with.

"And why is it we turned into humans here, but you didn't become ponies in our world?" Wildcard asked curiously.

"The cosmos works in mysterious ways." Dustin answered.

"Plus it's sort of easier for humans to walk in Equestria in their regular forms without looking too awkward. Talking ponies in the human world on the other hand is another story." Alistair added.

"Well guys, this is it." Dustin said as the group looked up seeing they were outside a giant building.

"What is this place?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's so big and tall." Pinkie gasped trying to look all the way up, but fell on her back from leaning back too far.

"Welcome to the Mikael hotel." Dustin welcomed them.

"This is a hotel?" Muse asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin nodded, "Please follow us and stay close." Dustin ordered as they walked inside with Twilight holding onto Spike in her arms.

* * *

When they arrived inside they gasped in amazement. Inside the building were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, long red carpets on the floor, wide support beams to hold up the ceiling, etc, "This place is absolutely beautiful." Rarity gasped in nostalgia

"And shiny." Fluttershy added.

"You haven't seen everything yet." Dustin said as they entered the lobby where they saw some workers doing their jobs.

"Now I definitely feel like I'm in Manehattan again." Applejack said feeling dejavu.

"Well this is New York city, A.J." Dustin replied.

"Hey there he is." Alistair motioned ahead to an old man dressed in a black Armani suit, and red tie, was walking around checking in on the workers progress.

"Darius!" Dustin called over.

"Darius?" the group asked, until Twilight spoke to them.

"Of course Darius Mikael from Dustin and Alistair's photo album. He is the one who helped train the boys." Twilight explained, as the group started recalling.

Hearing his name, the old man approached, "Why good afternoon boys. What brings you here?" he spotted the girls and Wild, "And who are these charming young ladies and this strapping young lad?"

"They're friends of ours, sir." Alistair answered.

"Well I am charmed and delighted my dears. I am Darius Mikael owner of Mikael hotels." He greeted them.

Twilight bowed her head and spoke, "A pleasure Mr. Mikael. I am Twilight Sparkle."

Darius looked oddly confused, "Quite an unusual name for a girl."

"Uh master these girls aren't exactly from around here," Dustin whispered to him, making the old man curious, "Do you remember the story we told you a few years ago?"

"The one about the magical land and talking ponies?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes, oh boys I still say you were having one of your wild fantasies again." The old man answered.

Rainbow spoke up, "Hey pops, what they told you is true."

"Twilight, show him the elements." Muse suggested.

"Ok." She said, as she opened the bag and showed them the necklaces and the tiara. Dustin and Alistair were confused seeing the gems representing the elements lost their color.

"Hmm," Darius observed them, until he could feel his spirit energy aura reacting to them, "Oh good heavens." He gasped.

"Now do you believe us?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"This is very strange. Please let's go up to my private suite and talk some more." Darius suggested.

"Good idea." Dustin agreed as they followed the old man into the elevator that took them to the top floor.

Soon inside Darius' private suite on the top floor the girls were making themselves comfy while Rarity was marveling at the luxurious décor while taking notes, "Such style and brilliance. I should definitely consider some remodeling for my boutique."

"Could ya save it for later, Rarity?" Applejack asked, as the fahsionista took a seat on a couch with the others as Darius sat in an armchair before them.

"Now then start from the beginning." The old man instructed.

"Darius we told you it all before," Dustin began, "We were transported to a world where ponies inhabit the land, talk, fly, use magic, control the weather, etc."

"And these two helped save our world from a dangerous threat." Twilight added.

"We even showed you the scars we got." Alistair put in remembering the time they showed them their scars.

"And that sword we gave you for safe keeping?" Dustin finished until Wild spoke up.

"You left the Orochi Sword here?" he asked remembering Princess Celestia entrust the boys with the Orochi Sword feeling it would be safe from the Serpentine in their world.

"It was the safest place we knew." Dustin answered.

"Ok so you got my attention on it. So why is it you've come here to our world?" Darius asked the eight.

"Not more snake trouble I hope." Alistair said hopefully.

"Not exactly," Muse began, "Um Alistair did you happen to feel any extra darkness around you since you returned here?"

"No, nothing, why?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"It looks like he unlatched himself off Alistair." Wild explained to the group who sighed in relief thinking their target wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"He? He who he?" Dustin asked not liking the sound of it.

"Think back guys. Do you remember the play?" Muse asked hoping to spark their memories.

"Muse you made countless plays during our time in Equestria." Alistair answered dryly.

"How about this then, it was the play that featured the elements creation?" Twilight asked, hoping she cleared things up.

"Oh that one." Dustin answered casually, until he and Alistair suddenly realized what they were getting at.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean…" Alistair trailed off as Muse answered.

"Yeah, Ebon."

"WHAT?!" the boys cried.

"But how?" Dustin asked in confusion.

Pinkie spoke, as she showed them a chart with bad drawings that looked like they were made by a five year old, "Well supposedly when the five unicorns and the rulers beat him all they destroyed was his body. His spirit was forever imprisoned into the earth, but when the giant serpent rampaged around the spirit absorbed all the fear and terror from the ponies making it strong enough to resurface. When you guys went through the portal back to your world, Ebon's spirit latched itself onto Alistair and now he ended up here.

"Holy snap." Dustin gasped as he felt like his mind was blown away.

"You mean I brought to our world possibly the most dangerous of creatures in all of Equestria?" Alistair asked in horror.

"It ain't your fault sugarcube." Applejack patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"He sensed your darkness and latched onto you." Wild explained.

"Not even Princess Celestia or Princess Luna could feel his aura on you." Twilight added.

"Will somebody please explain to me what is going on here?" Darius asked feeling just as confused as he already was.

"It's a very long story, but introductions are in order." Dustin began as he motioned to each of the group as they introduced themselves.

"You've already met Twilight." Alistair began as Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Names Rainbow Dash; the fastest flyer in all of Ponyville... Well I was." she motioned to her now wingless back.

Darius was confused, as he looked at Dustin hoping for an answer, " She was a Pegasus in Equestria." He explained to his master.

"I'm Pinkie Pie party thrower extraordinaire." Pinkie introduced herself excitedly.

"Trust us she throws a mean party." Alistair added.

"Hey they're not mean." Pinkie pouted.

"Pinkie, haven't you learned anything about the slang we taught you years ago or in your case months?" Dustin asked.

"Oh right. Silly me." Pinkie giggled.

"Names Applejack, sir. A pleasure making your acquaintance." A.J shook Darius' hand.

"My name's Fluttershy." The shy girl greeted in her regular shy tone making Darius raise a brow before chuckling.

"Fluttershy sounds about right. Reminds me of a girl I once dated."

"And we don't need to hear about your love life." Dustin dismissed it.

"I am Rarity or Miss Rarity if you prefer. I must say Mr. Mikael you run a very lavish hotel here. Everything about it is just wonderful." The fashion girl greeted him.

"Why thank you Miss Rarity." He thanked her.

"She's the one that made me that suit I showed off." Alistair explained.

"Really?" Darius asked, "I must say my dear based off Alistair's suit you have a marvelous talent. Mixing rubies in even mens outfits. I didn't think it was possible."

"Well it's something I worked hard for." She admitted.

Wild spoke up, "Let's move on. My name's Wildcard, sir. I'm known in Ponyville as the Game Master. When it comes to card games and bets I always win."

"Not pushing your luck are you boy?" the old man asked sternly about overconfidence.

"Oh no. You see I have this giant gift of good luck." The lucky guy answered.

"It's true." Dustin and Alistair assured him.

"And I'm Muse. I'm a playwright for an acting troupe."

"Well it's lovely to meet you all." Darius replied.

Twilight spoke as she held up Spike for him to see, "And this here is Spike. He may be a dog here, but in our world he's a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Oh yeah and proud of it!" Spike answered which surprised the girls to see Darius didn't react in shock.

"What I'm also a spirit warrior," he explained, "Talking animals aren't surprising to me even dragons aren't. I've seen things in my years that for all we know could be just the same in your world."

"So then why didn't you believe us back then?" Dustin asked in irritation.

"Well you have to admit your story sounded very ridiculous at the time." Darius replied, making the two boys face fault.

"Well anyway," Twilight continued, "About Ebon, to know about him you'd need to hear the tale of Equestria long before any of us ever existed."

"I'm all ears." Darius said getting comfortable.

So the group told Darius the full story, "And that's everything." Twilight finished.

Darius was surprised, as he answered them, "This story you told me in unbelievable."

"It's the truth." Pinkie assured him.

"So you're saying the elements aren't working?" Dustin asked, making sure he and Alistair got that part down.

"Afraid not." A.J answered.

"And without our wings we can't fly." Rainbow added on behalf of herself and fellow Pegasi.

"And if we can't use the elements we have no way of defending ourselves." Rarity put in.

"That is a problem." Dustin admitted.

"Well we haven't seen or heard word of this Ebon around the city." Darius explained.

"According to Princess Celestia he would require a lot of fear and terror to make himself stronger." Twilight explained.

"And you think with enough of that he'll gain a bodily form?" Dustin asked.

"It's our best guess." Wildcard answered.

Alistair looked out the window of the suite, 'Three years we've had an evil as old as time itself lurking in this city and we haven't known about it.' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile inside an abandoned building, a mirror was set up in the center of the room. A shadow appeared in the reflection and called out, "Felix! Where are you? I need you now!"

A shadow appeared on the ground and rising up from it was a teenage boy about age nineteen who was a dark warrior wearing black and red sneakers, blue jeans, a red vest over a black shirt, he had short red hair, blue fox ears, whisker markings on his face, and from his behind were four blue fox tails, "What's going on, Ebon?" he asked with a smirk.

The shadow in the mirror began taking form in the shape of Ebon's pony head. His mane looked like it was made of white flames and had blood red eyes. The dark unicorn spirit spoke, "I have just sensed power has descended upon this city. Power I have not felt for centuries."

"And that would be?" Felix inquired.

"The Elements of Harmony… the creations of my rivals followers." Ebon explained in bitterness.

"Aren't those the six gems that wiped you out turning you into nothing?" Felix chuckled amusingly.

Ebon angered by the dark warrior's mockery, spoke in a tone similar to that of the Royal Canterlot voice, **"Silence! You will not speak in such a tone to me!"**

Felix recoiled from the vibes sent from the mirror, "Ok-ok take a chill pill, Ebon."

Ebon ceased his booming voice, before speaking in a normal tone, "If they are somehow in this world then that means they've caught onto me," he motioned to Felix, "I'll need you to monitor this city and scope out anything suspicious."

Felix scowled at the spirit in the mirror giving him orders, and replied, "Look Ebon, you may be the most powerful unicorn in ancient Equestria, but those days don't matter to me. I'm my own dark warrior so nobody tells me what to do like a boss. Lest we forget you need me as much as I need you." He smirked.

Ebon expecting such a reaction replied, "But you yourself admitted that one dark warrior alone cannot bring an entire city to its knees. That's where I come in." he reminded him back.

Felix's smirk toned down, and spoke, "Yeah you promised me an army greater than the shadow soldiers if I help gather enough fear energy to reanimate your body."

"Exactly. So you'd do well to hold up your part of our bargain," Ebon continued, "The Elements of Harmony are a symbol of hope and peace; something that stands in both of our ways. So what will it be, Felix?"

Felix tapping a finger to his chin as if thinking, answered, "Hey I'm a reasonable guy. I now when there's something I can't handle alone."

"Then be sure to keep an eye out in the city." Ebon instructed him.

"Hey you got it, Ebon," Felix replied, "No Elements of Harmony are gonna be getting past this fox." he chuckled, while Ebon watched him with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dustin and Alistair were standing before the group outside the hotel, "All right you ladies listen up because I'm only gonna say this once!" Dustin began speaking in a drill seargent tone, while pacing around them like they were soldiers.

"Why're you acting like that?" Wild asked in confusion.

"It's for hype," he answered and continued, "Now then while you're on our turf you're going to have to follow our lead."

Alistair continued, "You all know of our speaking habits and other human habits you've picked up from watching Dustin and I in Equestria."

"So remember on our turf things won't be easy." Dustin added.

"Okey Dokey Lokey." Pinkie answered.

"So you'll all do well as to not make spectacles of yourselves." Alistair instructed them.

"What's the worse we could do?" Rainbow asked.

"Plenty." The boys answered, resulting in the rainbow haired girl scowling.

"All right time for a grand tour!" Alistair announced.

"If you're going to be here for awhile you're going to need to know the city." Dustin added.

"Will we run into more nasty humans like before?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Alistair began, "There aren't guys like that everywhere in the city. But getting a good look at you girls and you Wild, don't be surprised if you get looks. Judging from your appearances you all appear to be sixteen, that's two years older than us."

"This is gonna be fun, us leading older teens around." Dustin whispered to his pal.

"So we getting this show on the road or not?" Applejack asked.

"Of course, follow us." Dustin instructed and the two boys led the group off.

As they walked around the city, the group looked around marveling at the huge city, the automobiles moving around in the streets, the trains, everything, "This city is astounding." Twilight gasped.

"That's New York City for you." Dustin replied.

Wild looked at a Mercedes that was parked, "What is this thing?" he asked poking at it.

"They're called cars, and don't poke at it. The owner would get mad if he saw you do that," Dustin said, while dragging Wild away, "Cars are one of major forms of land transportation for us. There are also busses and taxi cabs."

"You don't have carriages?" Rarity asked.

"Not unless you live in England or something." Dustin answered as they walked around a suburb area of the city, and were passing a house. Suddenly Dustin froze looked at the house they were passing, while looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Dustin?" Muse asked.

"Quiet, I don't want to be heard." He whispered in fright.

"Heard by who?" Twilight asked until Alistair answered.

"This is her house."

"Her?" the group asked.

"Look through here." Dustin motioned them closer as they looked through a creek in the fence, and saw a ten year old girl wearing a red dress and had short brown hair was playing in the sand with a pail and shovel.

"Who's the kid?" Rainbow asked.

"Clara." Dustin shuddered.

"What's the fuss about, she's just a kid." A.J said in confusion.

"Kid? That's not a kid! That's Godzilla with bangs." Dustin explained in terror.

"I don't get it." Spike replied, only for Dustin to bring him up to his face, seeing how horrified he looked.

"Be glad you are on this side of the fence, Spike," he began, "You step on that side your life is over."

"You're gonna tell him the story?" Alistair asked his friend.

"I'll have to," he replied, and spoke to the group, "See the thing is this girl and I have history, dark history. It all started years ago when I was still eleven. Alistair and I were just minding our own business, until I stepped into the mens room and all of a sudden I transformed into a dog."

"Transformed into a dog, how?" Muse asked in confusion.

"Someone spiked the drink I was having with an animal formula. Because of this nobody besides animals could hear my voice. I tried to get to Alistair, but the sight of a cat activated my new canine urges and I chased it with Domino following me." He explained.

"Whoa nelly." A.J gasped.

"Soon I was lost in a side of New York I didn't go around much. I tried sniffing out Alistair and it brought me to that backyard where I saw that girl in the same position. I thought it would be a fun idea to see how much attention I could gain as a dog thinking I could get some pats on the head and some scratches behind the ears... as it turns out, it was a fatal mistake."

"A mistake?" Wild asked in concern.

"I presented myself to her and she looked at me curiously for a few seconds... Then she grabbed me by the throat and cuddled the life out of me, while calling to her mom claiming she found me labeling me as a stray dog."

"Oh dear." Fluttershy gasped.

"It gets worse," Dustin continued, "She tied me up by a rope leash at the neck to a fence. Domino tried to free me, only to get caught by Clara who put him in a birdcage. She came back out saying her mom approved of her keeping me. She named me Rex and then the horrors began." He started trembling as the memories came flowing back.

Alistair rubbed his friends back, and spoke, "Are you sure you can go through with telling them this?"

"I told you the story, didn't I?" Dustin asked.

"Good point."

"Anyway she started grabbing me while shaking me around, choking me, and sending me crashing back into the fence, all while dancing around stupidly and singing a song that plagues me to no end." He shuddered.

"Sounds like she treated you more like a toy than a pet." Muse noted.

"No kidding." He agreed.

"What kind of song was she singing?" Twilight asked.

"You don't wanna know, it's too horrible." Dustin answered like talking about it was taboo.

"Come on how bad could it be?" Rainbow asked, while wanting to know what could be so bad.

"She sang a song about the two of us having something called Fundamental Friend Dependability, about us relying on each other. It wasn't just about that, it was all the constant rhyming of words, as if she had that song prepared ahead of time. It was so horrible I felt like my ears were gonna bleed."

"Whoa." Wild gasped, at how bad it was to him.

"After her stupid dance number, she dragged me inside her house and proceeded to give me a bath. A horrible traumatizing bath."

"How could it be traumatizing?" Twilight asked not getting it.

"She forcibly scrubbed every part of my body washing me like I was on a laundry washboard. I never felt so violated in my life."

"Please tell me this story has a happy ending." Rarity hoped, while feeling more scared as he continued.

"It's not even close to the ending," Dustin continued, "After that bath she brought me in her room and put me in a dress, while setting up a tea party. She was still dancing and singing stupidly, while pouring my cup she ended up over pouring it and some got on the dress I was wearing. She scolded and blamed me for the stain and proceeded to spank me!"

They started seeing Fluttershy started developing a small aura of anger as the story went on. Dustin continued, "After I tried escaping, she scolded me for roughhousing and grabbed me by the ear putting me back outside. She continued to scold me, claiming I was the one raising commotion when it was her stupidity that started it. She told me in order to keep me she'd have to take me to the vet claiming I needed a dozen shots and planned to have me fixed. So she walked me there, but upon entering I started some more commotion and got free. I went back to the house to save Domino and right when we were almost free she had returned with a leash. A chase went on through the house as she was persistent. But when she had me I managed to dunk a fishbowl on her head trapping her inside it. With her disoriented, Domino and I bolted. Thankfully I managed to get to my friends who found a way to change me back. But I never felt the same. Every time I walk around here and see her I relive that horrid memory. The good news is she doesn't know me, but I unfortunately can't forget her," he looked back through the fence watching the girl act so innocent when deep down she was certifiably insane. He suddenly realized the angry aura around Fluttershy, "Fluttershy?"

The shy pegasus finally erupted into an angry rant, "No animal deserved such treatment, even if you were transformed into one! You don't act so rough with an animal you intend to keep for a pet and inflict pain on them! Furthermore blaming a pet for your own mishaps and punishing them for no reason it outright cruel!" the group was shocked, until Fluttershy grabbed Dustin and hugged him with his head in her chest, "You poor thing. I had no idea such trauma you've endured." She stroked his hair.

"Well it was troubling, but I pulled through." he said, while secretly enjoying her treatment.

"I would let him go now, Fluttershy. He seems to be enjoying your show of affection a little too much." Alistair warned her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still holding Dustin's head to her chest.

"Just stop hugging him." Alistair ordered. Fluttershy did so, as Dustin shot Alistair a glare for ruining the moment.

So they continued on checking out the sites as Dustin spoke, "So what's your take on New York so far?"

"I got to say this city is by far cool." Wild admitted.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Rainbow added.

"Sure is different from Ponyville." Applejack finished, while unknown to them, a group of shadow soldiers had been waiting their every move, while waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

The group wandered into Central Park, where Fluttershy felt like she was in paradise, "This place is beautiful." She marveled.

"That it is." Alistair agreed.

"It seems almost out of place her with all the tall buildings." Muse added.

"Well Central Park is one of the more peaceful sections of New York." Dustin explained.

Fluttershy looked at the birds and spoke, "There are a lot of sparrows around here."

"Well they're common bird." Dustin explained.

She spoke to one of the sparrows who touched down, "Well hello little friend." She sparrow came down, and landed on her finger, while chirping.

'Fluttershy still has her ability to tame animals.' Twilight thought in surprise, wondering if they haven't lost all of their abilities in this world.

Fluttershy continued speaking to the sparrow, "This tree has your nest in it?" she looked up seeing it, "I think it's a perfect place for it." The bird chirped in response as f thanking her.

"Incoming!" a voice cawed, as Domino swooped in and crashed into a tree, "Missed that!" he cawed and flew into another tree, "Missed that one too." he flew before crashing on the ground, "Ooh burn!"

The group was shocked at Domino's arrival, as Twilight spoke, "Domino?"

Domino stood up on his talons, "Who calls me by name? I demand who calls me by name!" he goes into exaggeration, until he saw Twilight, "Wait a minute," he flew up to her and studied her appearance ranging from her face, he color of attire and even her hair, "Twilight! Look at ya look at ya! There's something different!"

"I already did that Domino." Dustin explained as the crow dropped his head seeing his partner beat him to the joke.

The crow noticed all the others were humans as well, "What is all this?"

"It's a long story, Domino, but short version is we're here on a mission." Muse explained.

"You don't say?" the crow responded.

"Domino!" Fievel called as he scurried across the grass, "How many crashes this time?"

"Three." Domino admitted.

"Hmm, new record," Fievel admitted, until he looked up seeing the others and gasped, "I mean uh, squeak-squeak."

"Fievel, come on don't you know who these guys are?" Alistair asked.

Fievel studied the group until it dawned on him, "Hey it's our Ponyville friends!"

"Nice to see you too, Fievel." Twilight smiled.

"Hey guys." Spike approached the two animals.

"Spike?" they asked as Domino spoke, "Whoa the years have not been kind." He joked.

"Oh stop it, Domino," Spike barked, "Traveling to this world did this to me. And in our world it's only been four months since we've seen each other."

The girls giggled at the animals conversation, until Twilight noticed something in her bag was glowing, "What the?" she opened it up and they saw the Elements of Harmony were glowing, but the gems had changed colors. Applejack's was a green, Fluttershy's was blue, Pinkie's was pink, Rarity's was yellow, Rainbow's was red, and Twilight's was glowing magenta.

"Uh why's our elements changing colors?" Applejack asked.

"This is bizarre." Wild gasped, as they were all getting confused.

Suddenly the shadow soldiers popped up, and surrounded them, "Alistair why're you summoning these guys now?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"That's not me. I didn't summon them." The dark warrior answered, in equal confusion.

"But I got a feeling who might've." Dustin added.

One of the soldiers pointed at the bag and spoke, "Give us the Elements of Harmony!" he demanded.

"Twilight don't listen to him." Dustin warned her.

"I won't." she replied.

"If you refuse to give us the Elements of Harmony we will be forced to take them." A second shadow soldier warned them.

Alistair dropped his disguise and took on his dark warrior appearance, which they all recognized being his real form, "All of you get back. Dustin and I will handle these chumps." He instructed the group.

"What we can't let you two fight them on your own." Rainbow said, but Twilight stopped her.

"We don't have a choice Rainbow Dash. Our pony abilities and our elements don't work here."

"She's right. We'd only be in their way." Muse agreed, while Rainbow Dash stood back much to her chagrin.

Dustin and Alistair engaged the shadow soldiers in combat. As Dustin knocked one of the soldiers away, he spoke to the group, "Take notes you guys. This is what we've been doing before we met you."

"Noted." Pinkie confirmed.

"Wow they still have fight in them." Wild gasped as the boys were fighting even better than when they fought the Serpentine.

"I could do this all day!" Alistair called as he blasted two shadow soldiers with his shadow gun blasts.

The shadow soldiers looked at the two as the one leading them spoke, "This is getting us nowhere." He put an index finger to his ear and spoke, "Master, we need your help."

A voice spoke to him, through his thoughts, _'Can't you do anything right?!'_ Suddenly appearing in a swirl of bluish flames was Felix, "What's happening yo?"

The group was shocked, while Dustin and Alistair scowled, as if expecting him to arrive, "Who is that?" Muse asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Felix Fox. And you must be the wielders of the Elements of Harmony."

"How do you know about us?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Yeah Felix, how could you know about them? They just got here." Dustin added, wanting answers.

"Well Dustin, three years ago I made an interesting friend who told me quite a story." Felix explained.

"You know this guy, boys?" Wild asked the two.

"Yeah, Felix Fox has been causing trouble for a long time now." Dustin answered.

"He was in fact friends with our senior student Burai and my brother Xever when they were younger." Alistair added.

"All that's in the past." Felix replied, while feeling irritated about old memories being brought up.

"Why in tarnation has he got fox ears and four tails?" Applejack asked.

"Felix is a Yoko," Dustin began, "A mythological fox spirit. He was taken in and trained by Master Darius at a young age. But as he got older the more competitive he got with everyone, determined to prove he was the best and that no one could top him. Eventually he fled from New York for awhile and came back as a dark warrior Yoko."

"Wait you said 'friend'? Who told you the story about us?" Twilight asked the Yoko.

"Oh he's quite a guy actually," Felix continued, "Or in his case, pony."

The nine out of the world travelers realized it, "Ebon!"

"Correct. Guy's a bit of stiff and all about revenge and all, but he's proven to be quite an ally." Felix explained.

"This is a new low even for you Felix. That guys bad news." Alistair warned him.

"I know. My kind of crowd."

"Well then we're just gonna have to take you down so Ebon doesn't have any help." Dustin warned Felix.

"Take me down?" Felix laughed in amusement, "In all the times I've known you boys you've never come close to taking me down."

"You forget we keep getting stronger and stronger." Alistair reminded him.

"Here's a newsflash for you... Al. So do I." he attacked the two with the shadow soldiers.

"Guys." Muse gasped seeing the boys were fighting harder than before like when they'd fight the Serpentine generals.

"That guy's more dangerous than Pythor." Spike noted while cowering behind Twilight's legs.

"NO kidding. Those boys look like they won't hold out too much longer against them varmints." Applejack added.

Suddenly Dustin and Alistair were getting tossed around by Felix, who knocked them to the ground, "Stay down boys. Like the losers you are." He mocked them.

None of them knew what to do, until a voice called out, "No one dissess my brother!" flipping into action was another dark warrior the same age as Felix, who had long athletic built legs and was using those legs to deliver a helicopter spin of kicks at Felix knocking him back, as the newcomer landed before him, while maneuvering switchblades made of his dark energy in his hands, "A party and I wasn't invited?" he asked, taking the whole group by surprise.

**(And that's the chapter. The group has landed in the human world and reunited with their old friends. Now they must work together in stopping King Ebon and his partner Felix. Will this new arriving ally be of some assistance to them? Find out next time. For a better visual of their human forms, just think of their official Equestria Girls looks only their skin tone is like regular skin and not like their pony coats. See ya next time guys.)**


	3. Their Next Objective

**(And here I am with another chapter guys. This is where you'll find out what up with the Elements of Harmony and what the group must do.)**

_Last time, the ponies arrived in the human world, and had taken on the appearances of humans, with Spike becoming a dog. After running into their old friends Dustin and Alistair, the boys introduced them to their master Darius Mikael and showed them around the city. As they reached Central Park they were attacked by dark warrior Yoko Felix Fox and his shadow soldiers. Without their elements of harmony or their pony abilities, the group was forced to watch their two friends fight Felix and his army. The two were eventually overpowered, until the arrival of another dark warrior who they believed was on their side._

* * *

"A party and I wasn't invited?" the newcomer asked.

"Bro!" Alistair called.

'That's Alistair's brother?' the others minus Dustin thought.

"Xever!" Felix growled, "As always you can't resist sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"On the contrary compadre. When you rough up my brother and his friend it calls for my attention." Xever answered, as he maneuvered his shadow switchblades in his hands.

Alistair and Dustin got up as the spike head spoke to his dark warrior friend, "He always shows up when we need him."

"That's Xever for ya." Alistair replied.

So the group watched as the two older dark warriors engaged in combat, while Dustin and Alistair fought the shadow soldiers. Soon enough Felix was being overrun by Xever and the shadow soldiers were dropping as well, "I guess I will have to plan another day to acquire the elements of harmony, but I'll be back." Felix declared as he vanished in dark flames, while the shadow soldiers vanished as well.

Xever sighed in relief, and turned to the boys, "You two ok?"

"Never better bro." Alistair answered.

"We could've handled him without ya though." Dustin added, while trying to preserve their pride.

"Could've, would've, didn't," Xever noted, making Dustin scowl. The older dark warrior looked over and noticed the others, particularly the girls. He whistled and looked to the younger boys, "Whoa, did you two raid a spirit camp and not tell me?"

"Not exactly." Dustin answered.

"Well whatever you did you both picked up some winners. Do Aria, Eu, Alice, and Alicia know about this?"

"Xever it's not like that!" Alistair snapped at his thoughts.

"These girls are old friends of ours we haven't seen in three years." Dustin explained.

"Three years?" Xever asked while raising a brow.

"That's right," Rarity began as she approached him and shook his hand, "You must be Xever Savage; Alistair's older brother. We've only seen your image in a picture, but Alistair's said nothing but wonderful things about you."

"Thanks, and you all are?" he asked.

"Well Xever, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced herself.

Within a second Xever burst out laughing, while falling onto the grass clutching his sides, "Oh I'm sorry I'm so sorry, but that name it's hard to not find it funny!" he cried through his laughs

"What's wrong with my name you humans find so funny?" Twilight asked in irritation.

Dustin spoke to Twi, "It's a long story."

Finally Xever stopped laughing and got to his feet, "Ok I'm done. Please continue."

"I'm Spike." Spike greeted him.

"Ah nice dog." Xever rubbed Spike's head, as the dragon turned dog enjoyed it.

Pinkie came over and was popping all around him, "My name's Pinkie Pie, nice to meetcha!"

"Is this one on sugar high?" he asked his little brother.

"No that's her being sane." Alistair answered.

"My name's Fluttershy." The shy girl greeted the older boy.

"Well nice to meet a sweet little lady like you." Xever greeted her with a kiss to her hand making her blush.

"Name's Applejack partner." She shook his hand.

"Well a Texan in the big city, it must be an experience for you."

"Texan?" A.J asked wondering what that meant.

"Relax Applejack that's not an insult." Dustin assured her.

"Name's Rainbow Dash." R.D greeted Xever who eyeballed her colorful hair.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Xever asked.

"Of course it is." She answered proudly.

"Weird."

"And what's wrong with the color of my hair?!" she shouted, as Wild and Fluttershy was holding her back.

"Rainbow calm down, he obviously doesn't know the full story." Wild explained.

"I am Rarity or Miss Rarity if you prefer." Rarity greeted the older Savage brother.

"Quite the sophisticated girl, aren't ya?" Xever asked.

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold." The girl replied.

"I'm Muse, nice to meet you." Muse greeted him.

"And I'm Wildcard, game master by title and reputation."

"Not very modest are ya?" Xever asked.

Rainbow spoke, putting an arm around her cousin, "Modesty's not in his dictionary."

"You know you all have very unusual names." Xever noted to each of them.

"That's because they're not of this universe." Dustin explained, as Xever was confused.

"Bro we have a story to tell you." Alistair explained.

"I'm listening, but perhaps you and I should switch looks?" Xever suggested.

"Uh right." Alistair agreed, as he and Xever shifted into their normal human looks.

* * *

So the young boys told the older one the whole story leaving Xever shocked, "I know you told me this before but I thought you guys were just jerking my chain at the time."

"We were telling the truth bro." Alistair replied.

"In fact Rarity made that suit he wore." Dustin added.

Xever turned to the girl in surprise, "You made that ruby incrusted suit my bro wore for his school dance?"

"But of course." Rarity answered proudly and turned to the younger brother, "I'm thankful you still held onto it and wore it."

"Yeah well unfortunately I grew out of all my clothes I wore back then including my suit." Alistair explained, regretfully.

"Oh dear. Well don't you worry I'll just make you a new one. A suit more fitting for a boy your age." She smiled at Alistair who blushed.

"So you came to this universe because some villain from your worlds past escaped to here?" Xever asked Twilight.

"That's right and apparently your enemy Felix is working with him." The princess explained.

"That does make a lot of sense now," Xever began, "Felix has been busier than he has been these last three years."

Dustin checked his watch and gasped, "Hmm it'll be dinner time soon."

Alistair spoke up, "That reminds me. Now that they're in human bodies they should have no problems eating..." Dustin clamped his hand over Alistair's mouth.

"They may have human bodies like us now, but I'm more than certain they retain their vegetarian diets." Dustin warned him.

"Yeah even though we have the bodies of omnivorous mammals I still shudder that the concept you eat meat." Wild explained.

"So what's your pop's dinner plan tonight?" Xever asked.

"Well we were planning on eating out tonight." The spirit warrior explained.

"Ernie's?" the Savage brothers asked.

"Ernie's." he nodded.

"Awesome we'll have to join you." Xever said in excitement, while Alistair was equally excited.

"Um may we join you?" Fluttershy requested.

"Of course, you all are like our family now. Plus I need to introduce you to my dad. And I'm sure Zyphon's gonna be surprised to see you all again." Dustin added.

"Sounds awesome." Rainbow admitted.

"Well come on, there's a lot more to cover." Dustin said as they continued the tour.

"Well lead on." Muse answered.

* * *

So Dustin and Alistair continued, while Xever joined in. They continued showing more of New York, until Dustin approached a cemetery and looked over, "Small detour girls."

"Is something wrong?" Muse asked curiously.

"Just something I gotta do." he said walking into the cemetery.

The group looked to the brothers as Alistair spoke, "He does this every chance he gets."

Dustin approached a tombstone, kneeled before it and prayed. They watched him, until he stood up and patted the stone. He approached the group with a smile, "I'm done."

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked hopefully while the others were concerned.

"Yeah. I do this every chance I get. It makes her happy." he looked back at the tombstone he was by while the group knew what he meant, "Well let's go." Dustin said leading them on again

As they continued, Muse spoke up, "I got to say I'm really impressed with your city and civilization."

Suddenly Fluttershy jumped into Xever's arms when a car honked at the traffic, "Relax Fluttershy it's just a car horn." Dustin assured her.

"But it was so loud." She answered, only to realize the situation she was in with Xever. She quickly got out of his arms and apologized, "I'm so sorry for that."

"Relax it's no trouble." He assured her.

A.J looked around seeing the traffic and loads of people walking around either littering or trying to scam others out of money, "Guess this is why you meant Ponyville was like a paradise."

"Yeah though New York has drawbacks, it's still home." Alistair admitted.

"Well I better take you girls to my place and introduce you to my old man." Dustin suggested.

"You think he'll take your story better than the others have?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Actually my dad believed us." Dustin replied with a smile.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked, wondering how his dad could believe them, but not Darius.

"I know it surprised me that he would and not Darius. My dad told me that he knew I had my mother's honesty." Dustin explained while Applejack smiled seeing his mother was known for honesty.

"So do you think he'll react better when he sees us not as you've described us?" Wild asked curiously.

"He might, but only one way to find out," He explained as they approached a house and opened the door, "Hey dad I'm home!" he called.

The girls entered and saw who they recognized as Dustin's father Roswell Bowers sitting in an armchair reading the paper, "Hey Dustin welcome back."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought some guests." Dustin began, as Roswell looked over recognizing Alistair and Xever, but was surprised as the seven girls and one boy joining them.

"Well who have we here?" Roswell looked at them.

"Dad you know the pony friends we made three years ago in that other world?" his son began.

"Yes those magical ones, and?" Ross wondered where his son was going with this.

"These are them." Dustin explained.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bowers." Twilight greeted the adult.

"Your son's told us all about you. You really must be a great guy!" Pinkie cheered.

"Ah yes the famous Elements of Harmony my son's talked out. Don't tell me let me guess," He began pointing them out, "Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Muse, Wildcard, and that must be Spike."

"That's me." He answered.

"My son's told me so much about you. It was hard to imagine him fighting in a land of talking equines."

"Well it happened." Muse assured him.

Ross smiled and looked to the group, "I want to thank you all for looking after my son."

"Not a problem Mr. Bowers." Applejack replied with a smile.

"Hey Zyphon come in here!" Dustin called.

Suddenly walking in was Zyphon; Dustin's robot assistant. However Zyphon's body looked remarkably different. His torso, arms, and legs were thinner and less bulky which allowed him to fit through most doors easier, "Oh Master Dustin, your home."

"Yeah and look who we ran into." Dustin showed them the group.

Zyphon's robots eyes widened, "Oh my goodness. Miss Twilight everypony! Is that really you?"

"It is Zyphon, or in some form." Fluttershy explained.

"Zyphon you look thinner." Rainbow noticed his torso wasn't as wide and round.

"Well over the three years Master Dustin has made some improvements on my body and systems, along with giving me some new bodies while my other ones are being worked on. Right now this is my model TF283. It's thinner, lighter, and has better servos." He explained.

"The girls are here on a mission from the princess that requires our attention." Dustin explained.

"Feeling up for assisting us?" Wild asked as the girls looked hopeful.

"As always." Zyphon bowed his head making the girls smile.

"Well it'll be dinner time soon and I assume you would all like to join us?" Ross asked the group.

"If you'll have us Mr. Bowers." Twilight answered.

"Well the more the merrier and I'm eager to get to know you all." Ross admitted.

"As are we to you." Rarity added.

* * *

Soon the group left that night, and approached a place known as Ernie's Pizzaria, "Ernie's Pizzaria?" Twilight asked as the group looked up at the sign.

"Yeah remember the dish we had you try back in Ponyville? Well the guy who owns this place makes them even better." Dustin assured them.

"Ooh I can't wait." Pinkie replied acting jittery.

"Well let's go in." Muse said.

As they entered they looked over the counter seeing a man with short brown hair, and was wearing a Hawaiin shirt, brown pants, and a white apron, "Yo Ernie!" Dustin called.

"Dustin, Roswell, Alistair, and Xever," he began, "It's good to see you guys. And who might these young ladies be?" he asked seeing the group with them.

"Some friends of ours we met three years ago," Dustin explained, "Girls and Wild meet the Pizza man himself; Ernie."

"It's very nice to meet you." Twilight greeted the man.

"Likewise I love seeing new faces here." He admitted.

"And Ernie we'd like you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Wildcard, Muse, Rarity, and Applejack." Alistair introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I assume you'll all want the big table?" he asked the men.

"You assume correctly, Ernie." Xever answered, "Follow us guys." He led them all to a big table.

"I got to say the decor is a little rustic and yet charming." Rarity said checking out the décor of the restaurant.

"It's awesome." Rainbow added.

The eight looked at the silverware on the table in confusion, "How do we use this stuff?" Wild asked.

"Right you mostly eat with your mouths." Dustin chuckled.

"Well in this world your new hands will be used to help get food into your mouths." Alistair explained.

The waitress brought over numerous breadsticks and cheese sticks, "First up appetizers." Dustin explained.

The group looked at them as Pinkie picked up a cheese stick, "I'll try it." She took a bite out of it and smiled, "Cheesy!"

Seeing Pinkie Pie thought it was good, the others dug in, "These are good." Applejack said as she ate a breadstick.

"Yup perfect appetizers though save some room for the main course." Ross said with a smile.

"I can't wait," Rainbow said excitedly. Soon pizza was brought over with plain cheese and some with green peppers for Xever and Roswell, "Oh delicious." She cheered holding a slice.

"So you introduced this to another land?" Xever asked curiously.

"Yeah I mean with no meat there we had to rely on something we could all possibly enjoy." Alistair explained.

"I never tasted such a delicious dish before." Wild explained.

"It did become quite a hit in Ponyville." Twilight explained that they introduced it to everypony like they said they would.

"Well everyone let's chow." Roswell said as they began eating

As they ate, Dustin looked at Muse seeing she was a little down, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking…" she answered.

"About what?"

"Just thinking of my dad." She answered.

"Your dad?" Dustin and Alistair gasped, until they remembered Crystal Stone from the Crystal Empire.

" Yeah Princess Cadence allowed one of the royal doctor's to see if our theory was right..."

"And?" they asked curiously.

"Crystal is my father," she answered, "We both had a feeling, but we kept it under wraps until we got done with the serpentine. It meant that Magic Flower was pregnant with me when she fled."

"Seriously?" they asked seeing Crystal was right.

Muse nodded, "After that my dad told the story to Princess Celestia who was appalled by my father's family actions. They were punished and I think my mother can rest in peace now."

"That's a relief." Dustin sighed in relief as did Alistair.

"Parent troubles?" Ross asked curiously.

"You could say that." Muse answered, while feeling Wild's hand on hers.

"What's happened has happened." He assured her that it was ok now.

"Yeah sugarcube," Applejack began, "The important thing is that you and Mr. Stone are reunited for good."

The human ponies smiled at her comfortingly as Xever thought, 'Alistair and I know exactly how she feels.'

"But there another thought that entered my mind is the elements," Muse began as they looked at her as she elaborated, "I mean the elements of harmony aren't working. How're we expected to defeat Ebon if they don't work here?"

"That is strange." Dustin admitted.

"And the colors they've become seem familiar." She added.

"How so?" Pinkie asked as the others were curious as well.

"Well those colors remind me of the five unicorns." She answered as the others started thinking on it before recognizing them as well.

"You're right." Fluttershy agreed.

"But take a look at mine." Twilight began showing them her crown glowing Magenta.

"Why's it glowing?" Wild asked.

They looked seeing Ernie or no other customer was looking, as Ross spoke, "Is it reacting to something?"

"It must be." Applejack believed.

"Any idea what this is about?" Wild asked Muse hoping she had an answer or a theory.

"Maybe the element wants to tell us something." She suggested.

"Tell us what, exactly?" Alistair asked.

"And how?" Dustin wondered.

Muse thought carefully as she looked at the elements, "Maybe we have to put them together in a certain way. Hey Dash remember a part in Daring Doo she had to do something similar?"

"Oh yeah," Rainbow remembered as she told them a part from her favorite book, "In one of the books there was this puzzle that had to be solved for Daring Do to enter the next chamber of the temple she was in. In fact they added the puzzle to the book, so the reader could try it themselves. It was so awesome."

"So how did it work?" Xever asked curiously.

"They had to be arranged in a specific order." The rainbow haired girl answered.

"Order… OF COURSE!" Muse shouted while jumping out of her seat surprising her friends and the customers.

They scowled at her for starting a scene, as Xever spoke up dismissing them, "Nothing to see here go back to whatever it is you're doing." He sat back down as Muse looked sheepish and spoke.

"Sorry." She blushed in embarrassment.

"So what order do you mean?" Pinkie asked as the others listened.

"Well part of the song for the unicorns describes something like that," She began, "Always in front the color of bravery and determination the color red, followed by blue yellow and pink and lastly waiting at the end is the color green."

"Sounds logical." Twilight replied going along with what they have.

"Maybe we should try that elsewhere. Too many people here." Rainbow suggested.

"Agreed." Dustin agreed, as they continued to eat.

* * *

Soon after dinner they went back to Dustin's. They gathered in the living room and took out the elements, "Ok let's match them up." Dustin ordered.

"Ok so red should be first." Muse instructed as Rainbow put hers first.

"Check." Rainbow confirmed her.

"Ok Fluttershy you're next," Muse continued as she placed hers following Rainbow's, "Rarity you place yours next to Fluttershy's and Pinkie yours is behind Rarity's." The two did so as Muse finished, "Finally A.J, put yours on the end."

Applejack did so and they watched the lined up elements, but noticed nothing was going on, "Nothing's happening." Rainbow started thinking it was a failing theory.

Muse sighed, "I thought it would work…" she was cut off as the elements started moving and formed a circle.

"Whoa." They gasped as Dustin looked at Twilight's crown and spoke.

"Twi, put your element in the middle." Twilight did so by putting it in the center.

The gems in the elements started to glow and transferred to the gem in the middle of the crown, "What's going on?" Ross asked hoping this was a good thing.

The elements showed an astral unicorn appear before them. He had a cream white coat a blue mane and tail but had a red streak on it. He had ocean blue eyes and his cutie mark was a sword in front of what looked like twilights cutie mark, "I need to get my eyes checked." Xever rubbed his eyes.

"That's not necessary because we see it too." Alistair replied in assurance.

The unicorn looked to everyone around him and spoke, _"Greetings new holders of the elements of harmony. My name is Magic Valor, and I am the apprentice of the five unicorns and protector of the sun and moon."_ He explained as the group was shocked hearing he was Celestia's and Luna's protector.

"Wow." Rainbow gasped in amaze.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped in surprise.

The unicorn continued, _"I had a feeling that this day would come. After all nothing is forever. Ebon is trying to return to his full power, as such not only is Equestria and this world in danger but the whole multiverse as well."_

"Multi-what?" Applejack asked.

"A multiverse is a giant band of universes parallel to each other." Dustin explained.

Twilight spoke having an idea of what he meant, "You mean like a tree that has multiple branches, they're all different but stem from one source?"

Dustin nodded as Magic continued, "_You have crossed into a world in which not even we back then ever knew about. And it is now in the same state of peril as Equestria once was and if left uncheck all other universes will be as well. The elements can sense this and have decided the time has come to unlock a new stage in their power."_

"A new stage?" Twilight asked.

_"Yes for the state the elements of harmony are at now they stand no chance against Ebon or the enemies you will encounter,"_ he continued, _"Each holder of the element must unlock their power on their own through a power of self discovery of their previous holder."_

"You mean we have to find out more about the previous wielders?" Twilight asked making sure she had it right.

_"Yes you must unlock a part of yourselves to unlock their true potential. Only then will you be able to truly combat Ebon and his new forces,"_ Magic continued, _"But I must tell you this now before our link ends..."_ Magic said as he started to fade.

"We're losing him." Wild gasped as they all hoped he could finish his message to him.

_"There...are...two...more...elements."_ Magic Valor explained through static.

"Wait, Magic Valor!" Twilight called only for the astral unicorn to disappear.

"He's gone." Ross gasped.

"Two more elements?" Alistair asked hoping he heard correctly.

"That's what he said." Twilight confirmed.

"Well this is unexpected." Wild replied.

"But now we have a clue." Muse put in seeing they were onto something.

"She's right yall." Applejack agreed.

"But how can we find these other two elements?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I don't know." Twilight answered regretfully.

"Looks like our mission here just got more complicated." Rainbow noted.

"Well you all aren't in it alone." Alistair began as the group looked at him and Dustin.

"Though it's been different lengths of time since we worked together we're still in it together." Dustin assured them.

"No matter what crosses our paths you can count on us." Alistair added.

"Thank you for your kindness guys." Twilight smiled, as she and the others hugged the two with Rarity squealing.

"And I'll be there in case you need me as well." Ross added.

"Count me in too." Xever put in.

"As always it's an honor to fight by your sides." Zyphon bowed his head.

"In fact tomorrow we'll introduce you to our friends. They can provide additional support." Dustin explained.

"Excellent idea. Though it's very late and you all should get some rest." Ross suggested.

"Agreed. But what about them?" Xever motioned to the others.

"Why don't we have them bunk with us? I take four and Alistair takes four." Dustin suggested.

"It sounds good with me. What about you, bro?" Alistair asked his older brother who pondered on it before answering.

"Well it would be an invasion on our bachelor pad, but I think I can allow this." He smiled making Alistair smile back.

"So how're we gonna work this out?" Twilight asked them.

"Why don't we leave it up to you?" Dustin suggested.

So the group talked it over, and turned back with Twilight speaking, "We've reached our decision."

"Alistair the four of us have decided to bunk with you and Xever." Muse said as she, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie stood together.

"While the rest of us will stay here," Twilight said as she, Wild, Fluttershy, A.J, and Spike stood.

"What do you say dad?" Dustin asked his father for permission.

"It's all right by me," Ross confirmed him making the group cheer, until he continued while motioning to Dustin, "As long as you don't go try sneaking into any of the girls beds."

"Dad!" Dusitn shouted in outrage as Alistair and Xever chuckled until Xever spoke to his bro.

"That goes for you too, Alistair." He warned him.

"Bro!" the girls laughed at the brothers teasing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix was back at his hideout standing before the mirror, "Why do you not have the elements of harmony?" Ebon asked suspiciously.

"Hey the girls weren't the problem, it was the boys I've been telling you about these last years." He argued.

"I grow tired with that excuse, Felix." Ebon warned him.

"Well why don't you get out of the mirror and face them yourself? Oh wait you can't!" Felix mocked as he put his face to the mirror.

"That's enough!" Ebon boomed.

Felix dropped the mocking and continued, "Well besides you'll be happy to know the girls did nothing. Apparently from what my minions have gathered the elements are useless here."

"Useless? I find that hardly logic." Ebon answered skeptically.

"Then why else would they not use them on me?" Felix asked, wanting Ebon to enlighten him.

"Two reasons, one is probably you're not worth them being used for," Ebon began resulting in Felix scowling for his mockery, "Second is there must be something else behind them. Keep a close eye on the holders, Felix."

"As you wish." Felix answered, before taking his leave.

Felix was soon standing on the roof top, as a shadow soldier appeared at his side, "Boss I don't understand why you're taking orders from this fool. Have you no pride anymore?" he was shushed by Felix who answered.

"This partnership is only temporary. Until then I will play along until I get what he promised me. And should he decide to go back on his word. I will do the same," he then thought with a smirk, 'After all there's only room for one baddie in New York. And that's me.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Alistair and Xever took their group back to their apartment, and entered, "This is where you live?" Rarity asked them as they looked around seeing their apartment looked like a frat house, with clothes lying around, magazines piled up on their coffee table poorly, and leftover food was left out of the fridge.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't have time to tidy up. I wasn't expecting company tonight." Xever explained.

"I think it's cool. Whew and that's some smell." Rainbow said taking a whiff of the air.

"Smells like good cheese and snicker doodles." Pinkie answered.

"That's one way of putting it." Alistair replied.

Muse looked around seeing the mess, "This place reminds me of when our cast parties go crazy."

"Well Alistair and I are bachelors of course." Xever said plopping on a couch.

"Well all this place needs is a little tidying and it will suitable." Rarity admitted.

'If she redesigns this whole place I won't be surprised.' Muse thought as Pinkie and Rainbow thought the same thing.

"Just make yourselves at home girls." Alistair assured them, as Pinkie plopped into an arm chair and sat sideways while using the arm rest as a leg rest.

"And remember mi casa es su casa." Xever explained confusing them.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked.

"What did he say?" Muse asked.

"He means my place is your place." Alistair explained.

"Oh why did he just say so?" Rarity asked curiously.

"It's a different form of expressing." Alistair explained.

"Getting used to this world will be more difficult than I imagined." Rarity admitted as she sat down on a chair.

"I wonder how the others are doing back at Dustin's?" Muse wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile at said place, Dustin was standing before a door, "Be warned you all. Many have come through these doors but some have never came out feeling the same." He began warningly. Fluttershy squeaked as Roswell spoke to his son.

"Son you're scaring them, one of them at least."

"Dad you spoiled the moment!" Dustin whined.

"Typical." Domino cawed.

"Will ya just show us what's behind it?" Applejack asked wanting him to skip the dramatics.

"Killjoy," Dustin grumbled before opening the door revealing his bedroom with a single bed, a TV, a dresser, a closet, posters all over the walls of sports, rock bands, heroes, and other stuff, a game system, a desk and shelves of comics. He rushed inside and plopped onto his bed, while lying on his side looking at the group, "Hi. Come on in this is my place."

So the girls, Wild, and Spike entered, "Nice set up." Wild admitted.

"Thanks, designed it myself." Dustin admitted as he saw Spike getting comfy on his carpet.

"Man this carpet is comfy." he said curling up.

"My dad has guest bedrooms for you all set up." The boy explained to his guests.

"Thanks again for what you're doing for us, Dustin." Twilight thanked him.

"Hey it's the least Alistair and I can do after all you did for us." He replied.

"So I guess now you're returning the gesture." Fluttershy replied with a smile seeing him return the same kindness they showed them in Ponyville.

Twilight spoke looking at the elements and what Magic Valor said before, "So the elements have to evolve to their next level of magic?"

"How can they do that?" Dustin asked curiously.

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves." Applejack replied seeing it was all they could do.

"Also didn't Magic say something about two more elements of Harmony?" Wild asked.

"Yeah, but what could they be?" Dustin asked looking at the others who were just as curious as he was.

"I haven't a clue." Twilight answered.

"Well we'll try and figure it out in the morning. Right now you should all get some sleep." Dustin suggested as Zyphon showed them out of his masters bedroom and to their own guest rooms.

* * *

Soon Twilight was in her guest room looking out the window and up at the moon. She wondered if it really was the same moon as in Equestria, but knew in this world the moon and sun were raised and lowered on their own and not by others, "You ok, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Just thinking Spike, I mean did Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know about this at all involving the elements having two more?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but if this works out you'll be returning to Ponyville with your element even more powerful. You and the others will have found two lost elements that nopony might've known about." Spike explained helping her see the good side.

"I guess, but we still need to figure out where to find these elements and who they could be connected to." She replied.

"Well we'll worry about that tomorrow, you should get some sleep." Spike suggested.

Twilight smiled, "You're right, Spike." She held her arms out, and he jumped into them as she hugged her number one assistant. Soon she fell asleep in her bed with her dog still in her embrace and was feeling comfy as well.

**(And that's the chapter. The group was introduced to Alistair's brother Xever and Dustin's father. Next time they will be introduced to more of the boy's old friends they told them about. See ya then.)**


	4. The Brooklyn All Stars

**(Welcome my friends to my next chapter. This is where the girls meet the allies of their human friends, and Spike gets a little unexpected surprise.)**

_Last time, after escaping Felix with the help of Alistair's brother Xever, the boys introduced their pony friends to the dark warrior's older brother, and Dustin's father Roswell. With a little inspiration the girls used the elements of harmony to receive a message from Magic Valor; apprentice of the five Unicorns. They discovered their elements of harmony needed to reach a higher level, and that there were two more elements out there. With a new task at hand aside from finding King Ebon and defeat him, the group's mission has only just begun._

* * *

The very next morning at Dustin's place, the spirit warrior was still in bed inside his room. Suddenly his digital alarm clock went off as it hit nine. When that happened it started playing a song known as Lights sung by a woman named Ellie G. Hearing his alarm go off, Dustin groaned before sitting up and reached over to shut off his alarm. He stretched his arms up and yawned, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and spoke, "Ugh mornings." He groaned before hopping out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He walked outside his room seeing the bathroom was free. He went in and took a quick shower, before exiting wearing his fresh clothes and went to the kitchen seeing the others were already at the table with Zyphon serving them all eggs.

"Well good morning master." Zyphon greeted his master.

"Morning, Zyphon. Morning, everyone." Dustin greeted the group.

"Morning, Dustin." The group greeted him.

"I got to say, Zyphon makes the best eggs." Wild said, as he took a bite out of his breakfast.

"That he does." Dustin agreed as he took a seat at the table and was served a plate of eggs as well.

"So what're we doing today?" Applejack asked.

"Well like Alistair and I said we want you all to meet our closest friends," Dustin began, "They can help us in our mission to stop Ebon."

"Where are we meeting them at?" Spike asked as he ate some dog food.

"Central Park today," Dustin answered, "I sent a text to them all last night and they confirmed they'd be there."

"So eat up, because we have much to do today." Zyphon suggested and they continued eating.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Savage Brothers apartment, the two entered while holding take out bags, "Girls, come and get it!" Alistair called, until he and Xever looked around seeing the whole place was spotless, much to Xever's discomfort.

"Oh no. Oh no-no-no-no-no," Xever trembled, "They cleaned."

"Good morning." Rarity greeted them, as she and the other girls came out of another room looking all ready for the day.

"What happened to my sanctuary?" Xever asked them in a panic.

"Rarity happened?" Muse answered bluntly.

"I thought it was fine the way it was." Rainbow admitted.

"Too clean. Too clean!" Xever started hyperventilating, "I need air!" he ran to a window and opened it. He stuck his head out it taking a deep breath.

"Is he that sensitive?" Rainbow asked, feeling he was taking it too seriously.

"He's just joking around." Alistair assured them.

"He's funny." Pinkie giggled.

Xever pulled his head back in, "Sorry for my episode."

"We all get them." Muse replied, as Xever walked into his room, but looked around it in confusion.

"Hey where are all my shirts?" he asked.

"They're in the hamper of course." Rarity answered.

"Hamper?" Xever asked in confusion, as he turned to his brother, "Alistair we have a hamper?"

"You didn't know?" Alistair asked in disbelief, "And here I thought you threw your shirts around because you wanted to."

Rarity sighed, "Really Xever, how do you expect to meet someone in your world when you live like a pack rat?"

Xever did a double take, "Hey I'll have you know I've dated five girls in this last month. And they had no problem with my living condition." Alistair only rolled his eyes at his brother's words.

"So what'd ya bring us?" Pinkie asked jumping around Xever.

"Cool your jets girl, there's plenty." Xever assured her as they sat at their dinner table.

So they pulled out some breakfast take outs and they began eating, "Remember we're meeting up with Dustin and the others today at Central Park." Alistair reminded the girls.

"I'm so excited! We're finally going to see the friends you've told us so much about." Pinkie said in excitement.

"Well eat up, because we got a lot more to do." Alistair answered.

"Yeah, after this I have to meet up with Burai," Xever began, "I'm helping him train the latest recruits at the training facility."

"Sounds sweet." Rainbow noted.

"It can be at times." Xever admitted.

* * *

Later that day, both groups met up in Central Park, and awaited for the boys friends, "So girls how was spending your first night in our world for you?" Dustin asked Alistair's group.

"It was spectacular!" Pinkie cheered, while Rarity, Rainbow, and Muse rolled their eyes at her excitement.

"What about you guys?" Rainbow Dash asked the others.

"Not bad actually." Wild admitted.

"Dustin has such a nice place to stay." Fluttershy added.

"Wish I could say the same for Alistair's but his brother is definitely not the definition of clean." Rarity replied.

"Yeah I know," Dustin admitted, "But trust me I've seen worse."

"So any idea when your friends are supposed to show up?" Twilight asked, while looking around the park.

"Shouldn't be long now." Dustin assured her, as he checked his watch with Zyphon.

"I can't believe we're finally going to meet them." Fluttershy said in wonder.

"Well compared to the images we showed you before, they're older now like we are." Alistair explained.

"Did they believe you when you told them about us?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Well they were skeptical in the beginning." Dustin began, as Alistair continued.

"But eventually they started believing us. After all we've faced some weird stuff even in our world."

"And we're only gonna face weirder as we get older." A new voice spoke up, taking the group by surprise.

They looked over and saw a group of young teenagers, who looked exactly like the group the boys showed them in their photo album, only they were indeed much older like Dustin and Alistair were now. There were four boys and five girls, "Guys you made it!" Dustin called, as he and Alistair ran over to the others.

"Wouldn't have missed it." The first girl began, who had aquamarine eyes and short black hair. Her attire included a black shirt with a phoenix symbol on it, a long skirt, and boots. The group recognized her as Aria Sanzo.

"Come on we gotta show you them." Alistair said, as the two brought them over to the girls and Wild.

Pinkie started jumping around each of them, "Hiya! You must be Dustin and Alistair's friends. Wow you look different from your pictures." she started speaking randomly and fast.

Speaking up was the first of the boys who was known as Elroy Zoil, who had short red hair and green eyes. His outfit included a pair of red cross-trainers, jeans, and a green tank top, "Does she have an off switch?"

"I told you one of them had a motor mouth." Dustin reminded him.

Speaking next was Jade Wallace, who had chestnut colored hair and violet eyes. She wore sandals, blue jean short shorts, and an aqua blue top, "So these are the suppose pony girls from the other world?"

"Indeed they are, Jade. Sorry they're not their pony selves here." Alistair explained.

"They look so gorgeous." Alice Kingsley of the Kingsley twins said. She had long blonde hair in long twin pigtails and red eyes. Her outfit included sandals, a light purple skirt, and a blue shirt with a heart design done up in black beads.

Speaking after her was her twin sister named Alicia, who was the stoic one compared to the shy Alice. Alicia had her long blonde hair going down her back. Her outfit included a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs, and black boots, "Indeed they do. The dimension travel has definitely done wonders for them."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash and Applejack were being circled and analyzed by Jethro Scott, the Science Fiction admirer. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes covered by blue lensed sunglasses. His attire was composed of green sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a purple shirt with black swirl images, "Amazing. Actual out of this world specimens." He gasped in nostalgia as he continued observing the two, while they were feeling uncomfortable.

"You're really starting to creep me out." Rainbow warned him.

"Jethro they're ponies from another dimension, not aliens." Dustin explained, hoping he'd cease the observation demeanor.

"Sorry but anything not of this world or universe astounds me." Jethro explained sheepishly.

"Ralph could you help us out here?" Alistair requested of the big boy known as Ralph Booker. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue cargo shorts, and black and green sneakers.

"Need me to pound some sense into him?" he raised a fist as an example.

"Don't break his skull." Dustin warned him.

"That'd be a sight." The last of the boys known as Dean Colt replied. Dean had dark hair and green eyes. His outfit was a black coat, black shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Speaking to Alistair was the last of the girls who was known as Eu. She had straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She wore black slip on shoes, knee socks, a black skirt, and a purple shirt with thin white vertical stripes, "So they're the ones who specialize in magic?" she asked the dark warrior in interest.

"Yeah. But for now their magic is on the fritz." He answered.

"But we're working on it." Twilight replied.

Muse spoke to the group of young teens, "It's nice to meet you all. Dustin and Alistair have told us so much about you all."

Dustin began as he walked around the group, "Well let's go around and introduce the group."

"We already know their names." Rainbow reminded him.

"True but you'll soon find out there are some things you don't know." Alistair countered.

"First off this is Elroy Zoil; our martial arts expert as we've mentioned." Dustin started motioning to Elroy.

"Nice to meet you all," Elroy began, "I assume Dustin's mentioned about all my martial arts competition victories?"

"Oh yeah said you were a five time winner." Pinkie replied.

"Well now it's eight time winner." He corrected her.

"This is Jethro Scott; our science fiction expertise. He knows all about the science fiction and supernatural world." Alistair explained.

"You do?" Twilight asked the teen.

"Oh yes. I do feel we are not alone in the universe as well as other creatures that exist among us." Jethro explained.

"Other creatures?" Fluttershy asked, while sounding scared.

"Oh yeah I believe in all types. Aliens, vampires, zombies, werewolves, ghosts, demons..." he continued listing off one supernatural thing after another, which each example making Fluttershy more and more terrified to think such creatures exist in the boy's world.

"Jethro, you're scaring her!" Dustin scolded Jethro to ease up, making him sheepish.

"Don't worry he's just joking," Jade assured Fluttershy, "I'm Jade Wallace. I excel in gymnastics."

"Gymnastics huh?" A.J asked.

"Oh yeah. See that table there?" she motioned to a picnic table. She ran for it and placed her hands on it, before standing on her hands doing pushups with her legs up in the air.

"Whew, that girl's got skill." Rainbow admitted feeling impressed.

Using her hands, Jade jumped off the table and landed on her feet, "Ta-dah!"

The group clapped in amusement, as Elroy clapped more, "That's our acrobat!"

Alistair whispered to Aria, "He really believes he has a shot with her."

"Got to give him credit." she replied, only to get pushed over by Dustin.

"Go on your next." He insisted her.

The group looked at her, as she introduced herself, "Hi I'm Aria Sanzo."

"Wild replied, "Nice to meet ya. We heard you're a violinist."

"Yup, but to be truthful I can play any instrument. I just like the violin the most." She admitted.

"That's our Aria for you." Dustin said, making Aria blush.

Alistair put an arm around Ralph, "This big guy here is Ralph Booker."

"Nice to meetcha." Ralph waved.

"Wow you're so big." Pinkie poked his belly making him giggle like the dough boy.

"Just so you know that's muscle not fat." Ralph explained, as he pulled out a bag of chips and started eating.

Dean spoke next, "I'm Dean Colt, nice to meet you lovely ladies. You come around here often?"

"Actually first time here." Rarity answered.

"Right. Ponies from another universe. Gotcha." He winked.

Muse looked to the girl Eu, "You must be Eucliwood Belthio the witch girl."

"I am, but call me Eu for short." She requested.

Rarity squealed, "Oh Alistair you weren't kidding. Her voice sounds just as adorable as she looks."

Eu turned to Alistair who was blushing, and spoke to him, "What did you tell them about me?"

"Nothing personal. I swear!" Alistair answered as he continued to blush.

Eu eyeballed him before answering, "Good."

Dustin spoke putting his arms around the twins, "And these two lovely ladies are Alicia and Alice Kingsley."

"We're glad to meet you." Alice greeted them.

"A pleasure." Alicia added in her stoic tone.

"Well we're all very honored to meet you all." Twilight greeted them back.

"Now let us introduce you to who we decided to call the Mane 8." Dustin began.

"Mane 8?" Wild asked, while raising a brow.

"Don't ask." Alistair answered, knowing these things always come to Dustin.

"First we have Twilight Sparkle." Dustin began, as Alistair mouthed a countdown before Ralph, Dean, Elroy, and Jethro started cracking up

Twilight's eye twitched at their reaction and spoke in aggravation, "What is so funny about my name? What is it?!"

"Let's just say it involves vampire's that sparkle." Dustin explained,

"Ok we're done." Dean said, as he and the boys finished their laughing fit.

"Continue girls." Alistair instructed before more laughter could spring up.

"My name's Pinkie Pie. And if you're looking to have a party thrown I'm your girl!" Pinkie introduced herself.

"Well I love parties, because parties mean cake." Ralph said, while imagining cake.

"Oh I love cake!" Pinkie answered, as the two were looking very happy.

"Also guys I want to make this clear. If you ever make a promise with Pinkie you better keep it. For your own safety keep it." Alistair warned them.

"Why would we break promises at all?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just don't break one with her." Dustin replied, as they saw Ralph dancing with Pinkie.

"Guys, I found my soul mate!" the big boy laughed joyously.

"Name's Applejack partners." She tipped her hat to them.

"Cool we got a cowgirl in the group." Elroy said.

"I'm Fluttershy nice to meet you." She greeted shyly.

"Wow and I thought Alice was quiet when we first met her." Dean said to the guys, who nodded.

"She may be quiet, but if you really press her buttons she'll give you a stare that can pierce right through your skin." Alistair warned him.

"I am Rarity. A pleasure to meet you all."

"Wow you look like a girl who should be living it up with upperclass types." Jethro noted.

"Well I am a lady of refinement." She admitted while putting a hand through her hair to move it back, making the boys blush.

"I'm Rainbow Dash; fastest flyer in Equestria. Thank you very much." She boasted.

"And I thought I was a boaster." Elroy whispered to the others.

"Wild Card's the name. Where I'm from I'm known as the game master." The lucky one explained.

"Game master?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah he's an expert in card games and such. He's also been gifted with incredible good luck. If he went to Vegas the place would file a restraining order." Dustin explained.

"We got to bring him to the horse races." Dean suggested.

The pony turned girls spoke in shock, "Horse races?!"

"Guys be careful," Dustin warned them, "They may have become humans but they are still sensitive."

"And I'm Muse, I'm a play writer for performing arts and such." She introduced herself.

"My name's Spike." Spike greeted them.

"Oh look at him!" Alice cooed as she, Aria, and Jade started coddling the dragon turned dog, who was loving the attention given to him.

"Well if our boys Dustin and Alistair say you're all right then who're we to judge?" Jethro asked and the others agreed.

"Hey!" a voice called as they saw a black cat and a white rabbit come over, "Sorry we got held up. Did we miss much?" the cat asked.

"You're just in time to meet our new friends, Salem." Alice began, as she was still petting Spike.

Spike looked seeing Salem the cat, "Huh? A cat?" Spike eyed Salem and suddenly he started growling with his teeth showing. Salem meowed in fright as the chase began, "Salem what!" Alicia gasped.

"Spike!" Twilight called, but the two animals weren't stopping. The two animals chased around both groups, "Spike stop that come here!"

"I knew this would happen." Dustin sighed as Alistair spoke.

"We should've warned them."

Salem grabbed Domino, and held him out using his beak like a weapon, "Back you savage I got a sharp beak and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"This is embarrassing." Domino sighed, as Salem jabbed him forward trying to ward off Spike but it wasn't working.

Fluttershy couldn't stand seeing the two act this was and started going into stare mode, "That's enough!" The two animals turned to her as she continued, "You should not behave like this. You should be friends."

Spike snapped out of it, "Oh I don't know what got into me." He sighed in guilt.

"Hey I felt the same way when I became a dog one time." Dustin patted the dogs head.

Salem spoke, finally calming down, "So who is this?" he asked as Spike approached.

"I'm Spike. Sorry about the whole chase ya thing. I don't normally do that." He apologized.

Alicia nudged Salem forward to accept his apology and be friends, "Hey no big deal. I'm Salem Sanderson." They bump heads playfully.

The rabbit hopped over, as Fluttershy spoke, "Oh my goodness. This must be McTwisp."

"That I am my dear. A pleasure to meet you." The rabbit spoke in a British accent.

Fluttershy started petting him, "You're just so sweet." She then started petting Salem as well.

"Oh that's good." Salem moaned in delight.

"Fluttershy's a natural with animal's boys. You should've seen how she'd take care of me and Domino." Fievel explained.

Aria saw a wolf dog come over and spoke up, "Just in time."

"Who's this?" Twilight inquired.

"Is this yours?" Fluttershy asked Aria.

"Yup, he's my familiar." She answered as the wolf dog spoke up.

"Name's Tricera nice to meet you all," the wolf dog began, "I heard from Domino and Fievel about you all."

"And ya got no problem either?" A.J asked curiously.

"None at all." He answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Felix's hideout, the dark warrior yoko was kicking back in a chair, until Ebon's mirror glowed with Ebon's reflection appearing, "Felix!" he called making the dark warrior fall out of his chair, "What're you doing lying down on the job?!"

"Hey Ebon give a guy a break. I'm trying to relax here." Felix replied in irritation.

"Relax? We don't have time to relax! The elements of harmony are out there as we speak!"

"But we don't even know what they're up to," Felix replied, "No point in rushing in without even a clue as to what our opponents are even doing."

"We would know if you had your useless soldiers out there on patrol like they should be!" Ebon continued to scold him.

"Hey the shadow soldiers are not useless!" Felix argued at his insult.

"Sometimes I wonder." Ebon mumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by Felix.

"Hey just remember what I'm doing for you, but even I need my breaks."

"Just make sure you're ready for when I call you." Ebon instructed before his reflection vanished.

"Whatevs." Felix replied as he went back to relaxing.

* * *

Back with the guys, they were relaxing in the park while enjoying the nice weather, "You guys really are the interesting individuals." Muse noted.

"Same to all of you as well." Aria replied to the eight.

"We know Dustin and Alistair talked about those Serpentine, but hearing them from you makes it all the more believable." Dean added.

"Those snakes were some nasty varmints." A.J assured them.

"And Twilight still feels ticked at them for hypnotizing Dustin and Alistair into fighting each other." Spike added.

"Hey those snakes are serving their life sentence in Tartarus, and Pythor who knows where that guy is." Dustin explained.

"He probably got sent all the way to the canyon of fears." Muse suggested as the group chuckled.

"Either way, nopony's heard from him since. Plus with his small size he was as good as animal bait." Wild added.

"Man if we were there we could've pounded us some snake skins." Elroy said, feeling Dustin and Alistair get the better adventures.

"Trust me, you would've loved it. Rainbow nudged Elroy and Dean.

"Well you guys will have a chance to help us this time." Alistair assured them.

"Yeah! After all no one can keep the all stars apart!" Jethro cheered.

"In a sense you're all like us." Wild said, seeing the resemblance between them and the group of teens.

Twilight smiled and thought, 'Yeah, and getting to know them only makes us all the more connected,' she looked at the elements, 'If only we could do something about our elements.'

Soon Jade turned to Aria, Alice, Alicia, and Eu nodding with them, "Listen up yo. The girls and I have talked and we've decided to take you all someplace really special."

The teen girls announced together, "The mall!"

"The mall?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Rarity it's someplace you'd call paradise." Alistair explained.

"And I got my brother's credit card." Aria said holding out a credit card.

Dustin was worried, "When he finds out the card has lost cash there will be trouble." he warned her.

"Right now he has no idea I have it," she explained, "I sort of gave him his favorite breakfast this morning. He was so engrossed he left it on the table. Besides my bro is a doctor he has more money than he even knows what to do with it."

"So then what're we waiting for?" Alicia asked everyone rhetorically.

"Let's go." Wild said as the transformed ponies followed the young teens.

* * *

When they entered the mall, Rarity's eyes became wide, "It's beautiful." She gasped.

"Whoa and I thought all the good shops were in Canterlot." Wild noted.

"Ooh so many shops I don't know where to go!" Pinkie cheered in hyper mode.

Dustin turned to the girls, "I trust you can keep these seven in line?"

"Not a problem, Dustin." Alicia assured him.

"Let's go girls." Jade ordered as she and her group took the seven girls off.

They watched the girls leave, as Elroy and Dean brought Wild over, "Come on Wild, let's have some guy time." Dean suggested slyly.

"Lead the way." He answered as the boys took him off to their favorite spots.

Meanwhile with the girls, Rarity was looking at the clothes in a store in nostalgia, "My goodness these styles and these fabrics."

"Some of these we never see in Equestria." Fluttershy gasped.

"According to Dustin and Alistair you have somewhat similar outfits though due to our different bodies yours are altered, and apparently pants aren't a need." Alice spoke.

"That's right." Twilight confirmed.

A.J looked at some of the stuff, "Certainly unlike anything I'd ever wear to anyplace fancy and such."

"Not to worry they have more casual wear and all." Jade explained.

"Show me the way." Rainbow instructed wanting to see more cool and casual types of garb.

"Wait for me Sugarcube." A.J said joining her.

Pinkie looked around and started mimicking some mannequin poses, while Twilight noticed this and spoke, "Pinkie, try not to mess around too much." Pinkie ceased her antics with a pout.

"Uh Twi, I think we just lost Rarity" Muse said pointing to Rarity, who was looking at the jewelry.

"My stars, so beautiful." She gasped at the merchandise.

"Dustin said in Equestria gemstones and such are commonly found." Aria noted.

"Oh yes they're just about anywhere." Rarity confirmed.

"Wow. Well some of these while appear real some can also be fake." Aria warned her not to be deceived.

Fluttershy looked clearly worried, and spoke, "Girls I'm worried about us leaving Spike with the other animals outside." Fluttershy said.

"We understand your concern but animals aren't allowed in public places like this." Alice explained.

"The only types of animals that come in are service animals." Aria added.

"And unless you have a certain disability Spike has to remain outside with the others." Eu finished.

"I hope he's not too bored." Twilight spoke in worry.

"Don't worry I'm sure the other animals are showing him a good time." Jade assured her.

* * *

Outside the mall, Spike and Tricera were tied to a lamp post, while Domino perched on the side acting casual, and Salem, Fievel, and McTwisp hid in a bush, "I still can't believe I'm now limited to where I can go into." Spike grumbled.

"Now you know how I've been feeling for centuries." Salem replied reminding him of his story being a mage that was stripped of his powers and sentenced to be a cat.

"Oh give it a rest Salem we've all heard your complaints." McTwisp replied in irritation.

Tricera spoke to Spike hoping to lighten him up, "Being a dog ain't so bad little buddy."

"Yeah, how do you figure?"

"Trust me kid the tail you'll be able to live with but fleas are another story," he began, "I got turned into this by a witch hundreds of years back," He explained his story, "The spell unfortunately was permanent. But this does have its perks. I get three square meals a day, a comfortable bed, and lots of pets. And here comes another perk," he saw some girls walk by with food, "Watch and learn." Tricera said, as the girls passed as he whimpered and gave them the big soulful puppy dog eyes

"Oh look at him." a girl cooed.

"Are you hungry boy?" another asked as he made a whine sound. So the girls gave him a little something.

When they left Tricera spoke to Spike, "See it's that easy."

Spike was amazed at the perks of being a dog, "Wow. Let me try. I'm gonna try it on the next person who walks over."

"Good luck kid." Salem said, feeling eager to see how this would go.

And so someone did pass, but to Domino's and the other animals' shock it was none other than Clara; the girl of Dustin's and Domino's nightmares who captured them. Spike however never getting a chance to see her through the fence that time didn't know. He presented himself before her giving the eyes. Suddenly she grabbed Spike by the throat while looking overjoyed. The tug broke him free of his leash and collar, "Ma I found a stray dog! Ma! Oh ma!" she called carrying the struggling Spike off.

Tricera spoke to Domino, "The evil girl you told us about?"

"Yes! He's done for now." Domino cawed in sorrow.

"Come on we got to follow them!" Tricera said, while getting free of his leash, "McTwisp you stay here. If the group comes out tell them what happened." he instructed the rabbit.

"You got it." McTwisp confirmed.

"I think I'll stay behind to and cover my rear. I mean the rear." Salem said trying to weasel out.

"Oh come on, Salem!" Domino cawed in annoyance, and pecked at him, until Salem followed.

As the animals followed after, they saw Clara get into a car with Spike that drove away. Fievel who was riding on Tricera's back spoke, "How will we catch them now?"

"Domino you know any short cuts to he girl's house?" Tricera asked hopefully.

"Only one, follow me!" he flew with Tricera and Salem following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clara returned home, "You're gonna like living me puppy. We're gonna have all sorts of fun. First thing to do is give you a good dog name. I'll go with Rex like the first dog I had before he ran away." She explained while Spike thought in desperation.

'Twilight save me!'

Back at the mall, the group came out and saw no sign of their animal partners, "Where's Tricera?" Aria looked around.

"Salem, Spike, Domino, and Fievel are too." Dustin noted.

McTwisp spoke as he hoped into Alice's arms, "We got a problem. It's Spike."

"What about him?" Alice asked.

"Is he all right?" Twilight asked in worry.

McTwisp knew it would cause Dustin to go off the deep end, but he hummed the first few bars of Clara's song. Dustin's eyes widened recognizing the tune, "Oh no." McTwisp nodded seeing he got what he was trying to tell them.

Rainbow suddenly noticed Spike's collar and leash on the ground next to the lamppost, "How'd his leash and collar come off?"

Dustin turned to the girls and Wild, while sporting a look of horror on his face, "Girls, Spike has fallen into dangerous clutches." he warned them.

"What're ya talking about?" Applejack asked.

"I mean, she's got her," he continued, "The same one who took me prisoner when I was turned into a dog."

The girls realizing who Dustin was talking about were shocked, "Oh no!"

"Come on!" Dustin called as he ran, with the group following him in hot pursuit.

"Oh I hope Spikey Wikey is ok." Rarity said in worry.

"He should be for the moment." Dustin answered.

"Where do you think he's at right now?" Alistair asked knowing Dustin's the expert on Clara.

"If my calculations are correct he should be by now getting the most traumatizing bath experience of his life." Dustin answered, while the girls were shocked at his deduction.

* * *

And indeed Dustin was right. Spike was currently in the middle of being forcibly scrubbed with suds and soap getting into his eyes, while being dunked and raised only to get dunked again. Spike was feeling as if she was trying to drown him, 'This girl is crazier than Discord, and that's saying something." he thought, while coping with his situation.

Clara pulled him out and started drying him, "I want you to be really clean so we can play dress up."

'Somepony save me!' he thought again in desperation. He was then brought into Clara's room where she saw other animals in smaller or bigger cages. Some were mice, hamsters, birds, turtles, cats. She even had an elephant cramped in a large cage. How was she able to fit an elephant in her room and in a cage regardless, Spike would never be able to figure out (It's a cartoon gag folks, roll with it). Spike could see the animals mouthing to him 'help me'.

As Dustin and the group caught up with the animals they were nearing the house, "We have to hurry because by now Spike is probably..." Dustin halted, while hearing yelps coming from the house, "Too late."

"Why what's going on?" Twilight asked as she heard Spike yelping.

Dustin was worried about how to explain it, but spoke anyway, "Right now Spike is getting spanked because of a mishap of Clara's stupidity that she blamed him for."

Suddenly Twilight's eyes turned into rage with her face turning red as well, "THAT'S IT!" she snapped, before heading towards the house. Her friends were shocked at how angry Twilight suddenly got.

"Twilight what're you going to do?" Alistair called.

"You can't break in and enter, it's illegal!" Dustin called out.

Twilight answered going into her RCV mode, **"I WILL NOT LEAVE MY NUMBER ONE ASSISTANT!"**

The teens flew off their feet and onto the ground, "Whoa that voice works here?" Alistair asked Dustin and the guys, while trembling.

"What?!" Jethro called having lost his hearing.

"I can't hear you!" Elroy called as he was digging a finger into his ear.

The girls in fear of standing between Twilight getting to Spike allowed her to pass them and up to the front door. She went to the door and knocked on it holding spike collar and leash. A woman opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

Twilight calmed down and spoke, "Please help me. I'm looking for my dog."

"Your dog?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I left him in front of the mall a number of blocks back, and somehow his collar snapped off. You wouldn't have seen by chance?" she asked hopefully.

"What does he look like?"

"Purple with green floppy ears." Twilight explained as the women pondered before answering.

"Now that you mention it my little girl did bring home a stray matching that description."

Twilight's eyes lit up and spoke, "Then it has to be him."

Clara's mom spoke, "I'm so sorry my little Clara is always bringing home stray animals."

"Well I would like to have him back, please?" Twilight requested.

"Of course, please come in." she invited Twilight inside as the others waited for her to come back out and hopefully with Spike in tow.

As Twilight walked in, she continued hearing dog yelps from upstairs, "Where's her room?" she asked.

"Follow me." she led her upstairs, until they opened the door seeing Clara trying to hold Spike down who was trying to escape the spanks.

"Down boy! Down!" Clara ordered Spike roughly, as he struggled.

Twilight was in shock seeing her number one assistant get abused like that, and had to put a stop to it, "Spike! Come here boy!" she called, acting like his owner as she's supposed to be in this world.

Spike hearing his name saw Twilight in the door way. He got free from Clara's hold and jumped into Twilight's arms nuzzling his face into hers, as she nuzzled him back. Clara was in shock, until her mother spoke to her, "I'm sorry Clara but apparently that wasn't a stray you brought home."

"But mom I saw Rex had no collar." Clara whined.

"His name is Spike," Twilight began firmly, "And I don't know how, but somehow his collar and leash snapped off."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Clara's mother apologized to Twilight.

"No trouble at all." Twilight answered as Clara pouted and whined.

"It's not fair!"

"Thanks again." Twilight said, as she started walking away. Spike peeked over Twilight's shoulder and saw Clara's mom wasn't looking and smirked while looking at Clara before speaking softly.

"Gotcha!" Clara blinked wondering if she seriously heard words come out of the dog's mouth.

Outside the house, the group saw Twilight come out, with Spike in her arms, "Spike!" they called running over to him.

"Oh my Spikey Wikey, are you ok?" Rarity asked in worry while nuzzling his head with hers.

"I'm fine now, but my rear hurts." he groaned.

"Yeah I know the girl has iron hands," Dustin nodded as he rubbed Spike's head, "But at least Twi got you out before she started to sing." He shuddered.

Twilight embraced her number one assistant turned dog, "Oh Spike I was so worried about you. More than when you ran away that one time."

"Well I'm ok now Twilight, and this time it wasn't me running away," Spike began, "Also I'm never complaining about bath time again!" He shuddered.

"I was right." Dustin nodded.

"Well let's get away from this house." Domino suggested and they all started walking back.

* * *

Soon they were walking through New York as Dustin spoke, "So what'd you all think of the mall?"

"It was simply fabulous." Rarity answered.

"There were definitely some stores we never would've seen anywhere in Equestria." Twilight added.

"Well that mall is nothing compared to the Mall of America," Dean answered, "If you're ever here and not on some mission we'll have to take you there sometime, although it requires traveling across the states."

"So where are we going now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're gonna show you the place that made us into the warriors we are today." Alistair answered as they reached the Mikael Hotel.

"This place again?" Rainbow asked.

"You trained in a hotel?" Muse asked.

"The hotel is just the cover," Aria began, "The real training facility is within it."

So they entered again and Dustin and the others showed the group into the large elevator, "Watch and learn." The spike head teen began, as he pressed some of the elevator buttons in a pattern and soon it started moving down.

When it reached the final floor the doors opened, and they exited seeing a hallway, "Down this hall." Alistair instructed, as they followed the teens.

They came upon two doors, and when they opened they saw a huge training facility, "Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

"Wow." Rainbow Dash gasped in amaze.

"Look at that." Wild said, while pointing to a group of kids of both genders and were either a spirit or a dark warrior.

They group watched as the trainees were practicing with Xever, and three other boys about his age. The first one had short black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a green and white training robe. The other two were in fact twins except one of them was a dark warrior and the other was a spirit warrior, but the most common trait about them was they both had brown hair and green eyes. The dark warrior who wore black sneakers, black jeans, and a green shirt, and the spirit warrior twin wore blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, a short sleeved aqua blue shirt, and over it was a short sleeved unbuttoned red shirt.

"Hey it's Xever." Pinkie noticed.

"But who're those three with them?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait a minute, I remember," Twilight began, "That one boy is Burai Sanzo; Aria's big brother. And those twins are Valmont and Belmont Baliton."

"Correct," Dustin answered, "Those guys were our seniors and taught us everything we needed to know about being spirit warriors or dark warriors."

They watched as the four older boys were teaching the trainees combat moves and exercises, until a bell rang. The group ceased their training, as Xever spoke, "Ok class that's about it for today."

"We'll see you again tomorrow. Remember to practice." Burai reminded them.

"Yes senseis." The students bowed their heads before taking off.

Seeing the four were free, Dustin, Alistair, and their groups walked over, "Hey guys that was a good lesson you were giving." Dustin greeted them.

"Hey Dustin, hi everyone." Burai greeted them.

"Hey Burai." The young teens greeted him.

"So it looks like the rest of you are getting along fine." Xever said, noticing the ponies turned human were looking like they had no problems with his brother's other friends.

"We sure as sugar are." Applejack admitted.

"Everyone allow us to introduce to you, three of our senior students who trained us along side Darius, Burai Sanzo, Valmont and Belmont Baliton." Alistair introduced them.

"And guys these are the ones we told you about years ago," Dustin began, "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Wildcard, Muse, and Spike.

"Pleased to meet you girls." Burai shook Twilight's hand.

"Dustin and Alistair did mention they made some interesting friends in another world, but we never would've guessed it'd be a magical world of talking ponies." Belmont explained, as he shook Rarity's hand.

"They also mentioned you were all very special ones because you wield power on par with ours." Valmont finished as he shook Rainbow's hand.

"Well we have done a few missions to save our land from various dooms." Twilight admitted.

"And now you're here to help save our world from another evil from your home world?" Burai asked.

"That's right." Muse answered.

"I told the guys what you told me, and they agreed to help." Xever explained as the four older boys stood together.

"Thank you for your kindness." Twilight thanked them.

"No problem," Burai began, until he turned to Aria looking suspicious, "By the way Aria, today I happened to look into my wallet and I noticed my credit card was gone," Everyone watched as he eyed Aria, "What could've happened to it?" he asked suspiciously.

Aria seeing there was no way to fool her brother now spoke, "You'll never take me alive!" Aria called as she ran for it.

Burai sighed, "That sister, always the hard way. Be back in a flash." he concentrated his spirit energy to his feet and took off

"He's faster than a mad bull." A.J whistled.

Dustin smirked as he watched Burai come back while holding Aria up by the back of her shirt, "I should've used that technique to move fast as well." Aria grumbled.

"Doubt you would've made it far enough." Alicia replied bluntly, while Aria scowled at her.

"What have I told you about sneaking off with my personal belongings?" Burai asked his sister as he sat her on the ground.

"But I didn't do it for me, I did it for my new friends," Aria explained, "Besides Dean was the one who taught me those tricks."

"Hey leave me out of this." Dean responded not wanting to be dragged down with her.

"Word of advice, 'ask'." Burai suggested to his sister.

"I warned her." Dustin added, while Aria scowled some more.

Twilight began speaking to Burai, "Dustin and Alistair told us you trained them and their friends in this place along side Xever and the Baliton Brothers?"

"That I did." He answered.

"You must be quite the strong fighter." Rainbow nudged the spirit warrior.

"Well I was one of the best in my class." Burai admitted while making sure not to sound boastful.

Xever spoke up with a chuckle, "Maybe in terms of spirit attacks, but I was always the best in hand to hand combat."

Burai spoke to his rival/friend, "Now Xever we've all excelled in our own fields."

"True, very true." He admitted.

"What sort of fields you excel in?" Wild inquired of them.

"Burai mostly excels in using his spirit energy for healing, me I'm good in hand to hand combat mostly as you've seen me in action." Xever explained.

"And when you got a twin who thinks on the same level as you…" Valmont began as Belmont continued.

"You two would excel greatly in terms of tag team."

The group nodded in agreement as Fluttershy spoke, "And Felix, he was your friend?"

The four older boys looked at each other before sighing, "Felix was more than a friends of ours." Xever explained.

"He was our brother." Burai added.

"All of us were the dream team of our generation." Valmont put in.

"Until one day he went rogue." Belmont finished as Burai continued.

"One day Master Darius had told us someone was giving information about dark warriors who were becoming our allies."

"Because of that, those dark warriors were hunted down and terminated." Xever added putting frights on the girls faces.

"We eventually found out it was Felix who was doing it." Belmont put in.

"We found out he was doing it out of jealousy and inferiority," Valmont took it, "He didn't want more competition as he already had. Though he wasn't a spirit or a dark warrior, he still wanted to be the strongest."

"Once we found out, he fled New York. When he came back years later he became a dark warrior. The dark energy powered up his yoko abilities even more." Xever continued.

"He wasn't the friend we remembered him as." Burai finished.

"That's so sad." Twilight said seeing one of their friends was consumed by inferiority and jealousy and decided to go rogue.

"Yall sounded so close, and now those days are done?" Applejack asked.

"Afraid so." Burai admitted.

"At least we haven't gone down the same path." Xever said putting an arm around Burai, and the twins put an arm around Xever, so all four of them were close.

"The friendship we've forged and with our other fellow students have grown stronger just as her have." Burai added.

"And we're the same way." Dean motioned to Dustin, Alistair, and the others.

'It's nice to see they haven't let competition and greed drive their friendship apart.' Twilight thought in relief.

"So if Felix is partners with this King Ebon, he's probably going to be harder to fight." Valmont said.

"Yeah and with our elements of harmony temporarily on halt, we have no way of helping you fight them." Twilight explained.

"That does pose as a problem." Belmont agreed.

"Hey, can we just fill these eight up with spirit energy and dark energy and train them in our fighting style?" Elroy suggested.

"That would be too dangerous, Elroy." Burai answered as Xever continued.

"Burai's right, we have no idea what mixing spirit or dark energy could have on them, especially when they return to their pony forms. The flux of the energy mixed with their elements of harmony could either strengthen them or by far ultimately destroy them." The girls started trembling at that possibility.

"However," Valmont began, "That doesn't mean we can't teach them some fighting moves that don't require spirit or dark energy."

"Yeah, there are some combat moves even regular people can learn, with the right amount of training that is." Belmont finished.

"So you think yall can train us to fight Felix and the shadow soldiers?" Applejack asked.

"It's possible, and if you get your elements to start working again, there's a good chance their magic could also improve your fighting prowess." Burai admitted.

"Hmm, what do you all think?" Twilight asked her friends.

"Well I'd be all for that. With the kind of moves these guys could teach us I could reach a whole new level of awesome!" Rainbow boasted.

"Well I should join to make sure she doesn't go overboard." Wild added.

"I sure could use some practice." Applejack admitted.

"Ooh, count me in too!" Pinkie cheered.

"Normally fighting isn't my thing, for I am more into fashion," Rarity began, "But for the sake of both our worlds, I would gladly learn from you."

"I'm not sure how much I could learn, but I'll do it to." Fluttershy said.

"So will I." Muse agreed.

"Then I guess it'll be unanimous, because I'll join as well." Twilight confirmed.

"You all made a wise choice." Dustin admitted.

"But be warned, their training is unlike anything you've ever dealt with." Ralph warned them.

"I trained at the Wonderbolts Academy, so how worse can it be?" Rainbow asked.

"And I trained under a Minotaur. So what could be even worse?" Fluttershy asked curiously as well.

"A minotaur?" Jethro asked with a raised brow while Rarity and Pinkie gave him a look as to not ask about it.

"Well then buckle up you lot," Xever began, "Because when we're done with you you'll be covered in bruises." He smirked while the group looked shocked wondering what they got themselves into.

**(And there's the chapter. Now that the group has more allies in the form of Dustin and Alistair's friends, they'll be an even better match against Felix and his forces. And with a little extra training they'll be ready to combat them as well. Catch you later guys.)**


	5. Physical Training and Movie Night

**(Hi guys. I got a new chapter ready for reading. Hope you enjoy it.)**

_After an introduction to Dustin and Alistair's good friends along with the older warriors who trained them at the training facility, it was decided that they would teach the eight transformed ponies how to defend themselves by teaching them hand to hand combat in order to combat Felix and his shadow soldiers._

* * *

In the training facility, the eight were doing all sorts of exercises while wearing exercise clothes. Most of them were doing it perfectly like Rainbow Dash and Applejack, while the other transformed ponies were struggling. Dustin, Alistair, their friends, and the older warriors were supervising them. Xever was currently supervising Fluttershy and Rarity who were struggling to do push ups, "Come on you two push it up!" he called acting like a drill instructor.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she tried harder.

"Well I'm trying!" Rarity cried as she tried pushing herself up.

"Trying is not the same as doing!" Xever called to her, still keeping the drill instructor persona up.

"Yes sir!" Rarity cringed as she pushed up harder.

"Aye-aye sir." Fluttershy cried as she worked harder as well.

"Whoa Xever sure is intense." Applejack noted as she was jogging in place.

"You think that's intense? That's when he's being nice." Belmont warned her.

"When he really goes out, he'll scare you stiff." Valmont added, making Applejack gulp.

Twilight was trying to lift some dumbbells up and down as Spike watched. Burai walked over and ordered, "Come on Twilight, put some meat on those arms."

"Well sorry if I prefer reading over athletics." She replied as she managed to lift one of the dumbbells over her head.

"Hey Dustin is a certified genius and he's got more muscles. He's learned to balance studies and fitness, same for me." Burai explained.

"Don't count Twi out yet," Applejack spoke up while doing some sit ups, "I mean she placed 5th in the Running of the Leaves just from reading a book."

"Yeah, while we lost." Rainbow added as she started doing pull ups.

"Well bet you two felt stupid after that experience." Dustin chuckled while the two face faulted at that memory.

"They sure did." Pinkie giggled.

"Oh yeah feeling the burn!" Wild called as he lifted some weights.

Meanwhile Muse was on a treadmill. Belmont approached, "Let's speed things up." he cranked it up forcing her to run faster.

"Oh dear.' Fluttershy gasped seeing Muse was running harder.

"My feet are gonna fall off!" Muse cried, "You know this reminds me of playing tag with Ven."

"How so?" Alistair asked, while leaning against the treadmill.

She looked at him blankly and spoke flat, "Think about he's a pegasus I'm an earth pony."

"Then he's probably fast to catch you, or he's too fast for you to catch him?" Alistair asked.

"Try both."

"Well you're not catching him this time, you're working on your legs fitness." Alistair replied.

Muse rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, "I feel so much better."

Valmont was keeping an eye on Applejack, as the girl continued exercising, "You're a definite piece of work A.J." he admitted.

"Why thank ya, Valmont," she began, "I owe it to the years of working on the farm."

"Yes physical labor is a perfect way to improve physical fitness." Valmont agreed.

"Wanna see?" Applejack offered as she delivered a kick to Valmont's gut.

"ARGH!" he groaned and skidded back onto the floor.

Aria whistled at the girls move, "Now that was hard."

"For real." Alicia agreed.

"I hope Valmont's ok." Alice said in worry.

"How was that?" A.J asked the teen dark warrior.

"Not bad," Valmont got up and took her arm, "And just for that you get to do fifty more pushups!" he dragged her off.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Maybe next time you won't show off your skill by using an instructor as a target." Dean warned her as she sighed.

Pinkie meanwhile was working with a punching bag, "Take that you!" she punched it with her right fist and then her left in a repeating cycle.

"Work those iron fists, Pinkie." Dustin instructed her.

"I haven't worked this hard since flight camp." Flutter panted.

"Well this ain't no flight camp, Flutters." Xever said getting down to her level to intimidate her into working harder.

"I think I prefer it." She replied while sweating.

"Well tough." He answered.

"Come on Fluttershy this isn't so bad." Rainbow said as she exercised with no struggle.

"Easy for you to say." The shy girl muttered.

"With this training lesson, we'll be in perfect shape to defend ourselves against the shadow soldiers," Wild explained, "Granted we could defend ourselves against the Serpentine as ponies, but in these human bodies we need to adapt."

"Especially since we don't have our magic or our wings." Twilight added.

"I'm really missing my wings." Rainbow sighed.

"Hey you're improving on your leg muscles aren't you?" Wild asked his cousin as they worked out.

"Maybe, but I still wish I had them." She replied.

As the others continued exercising, Muse and Twilight were talking, "How're you holding up, Muse?"

"I'm fine," She admitted, "I guess it's partly due to the fact that Terra gave me some self defense moves back home."

"Lucky you," Twilight replied, "If Shining Armor saw what I'm doing now he'd be laughing his flank off."

"I also have something on my mind." Muse added.

"What's that?"

"It's about Magic Valor." Muse began.

"Yeah, about what he said." Twilight remembered.

"And this is a major find for my research." The playwright girl added.

"I know what you mean." Twilight agreed.

"I have a theory maybe Magic was how the 6th element was made." Muse theorized.

"The element of magic." Twilight noted.

"I had no idea the five had an apprentice he may have been there during the battle," Muse continued.

"But the legend didn't mention about him." Twilight reminded her.

"I know, if we can solve this mystery we will have rewritten the true history behind King Ebon's defeat."

Xever saw the two had ceased their exercising and went over, "Ladies, are we on a coffee break?"

"We don't drink coffee." Muse answered.

"Then I guess the break is over, back to work! Thank you." He walked off as the two got back to exercising.

Spike watched with the animals as the group continued exercising, "This is actually funny watching them work out this hard, especially Twilight." He chuckled.

"I'll say." Domino agreed.

"I can imagine Princess Celestia and Cadence would be having a laughing fit if they saw their youngest fellow princess engage in such a physical exercise." Fievel added.

* * *

Afterwards, the eight were lying on the floor exhausted while covered in sweat. Rarity was especially so worn out she didn't even care she was covered in it, "I can't feel my legs." Muse panted

The younger spirit warriors looked onto them as Alicia spoke, "That's pathetic, you girls can't even take a little exercise."

"Well why don't you try going through what we just went through?" Rarity challenged them.

"FYI, I already did." Alicia reminded her, and she felt defeated.

"She's got ya there Rar." A.J admitted.

"Oh be quiet." She replied.

Wild spoke to Rainbow, "How're you holding up cuz?"

"This reminds me of when we got into those little fights growing up." She admitted while feeling tired.

"No kidding." Wild agreed.

The older boys paced, "Congratulations, you survived your first exercise." Xever began.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said as she was worn out the most.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"But you still got a ways to go." Burai added.

The group groaned as Pinkie the only one tired giggled, "But rest assured, in time you will get used to these exercises." Valmont continued.

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered again.

"But for now you can rest." Belmont finished.

Then they heard snoring. They looked and saw all of the ponies turned human minus Pinkie were fast asleep, "Reminds me of us after our first training exercise." Xever chuckled with the older boys.

"You fell asleep too?" Pinkie asked curiously.

They thought together, 'More like we puked from exhaustion.'

"I'm surprised your awake pinkie." Aria noted.

"I'm always full of energy!" she admitted, "Besides I foalsit Pumpkin and Pound cake regularly so I can handle anything."

"Well good work, you keep up your hard work and you'll be ready to defend yourself for sure." Burai answered.

"Thank you, Burai." She thanked him.

* * *

Later that day, after the group was rested they showered off their sweat and changed into their regular clothes that were washed and dried. They were at the hotel's outdoor café, "That was brutal." Wild admitted.

"I can't even feel my finger nails." Rarity cried.

Muse stretched, "Well give or take another few lessons and we'll be used to it."

"Although you know, I have been noticing something." Twilight began.

"What's that, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Well we don't have our horns or wings in this world, but I've noticed we do retain some form of our original talents we've always had." She began, "Like when we were in Central Park, Fluttershy was able to communicate with the animals there."

"You're right, I didn't even think about that." Fluttershy realized.

"And Applejack, both you and Rainbow Dash still retain your physical strength and skill." The bookworm continued.

"That is something." Rainbow admitted.

"So while our elements of harmony currently are inactive." Twilight began as Dustin finished for her.

"You all retain your regular talents from your world. They may not be much, but they could very well help aid you in the fight against Felix and Ebon."

"Precisely." Twilight confirmed.

"Well that's good for you, but I can't use my magic flames in this world." Spike replied as he tried spitting fire, but resulted only in spit.

"Don't spit in public." McTwisp lectured him.

"Well what should we do now? I mean the day is still young." Rarity wondered.

Dustin and his friends looked to each other before smiling, "Well we got a solution." The spike head began as the group looked at him in interest.

Alistair continued, "We've decided to introduce to you some feature films we feel would be just the kind of movies you'd be interested in."

"What're you getting at?" Twilight inquired.

"We're talking, movie night!" Ralph declared as the boys cheered.

"Movie night?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, it's a perfect chance to show you some of the greatest features of this age, and some classics as well." Alice explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Twilight admitted.

"I'm curious as well." Rarity agreed.

Soon the others started agreeing, "Then it's decided. My place tonight." Alistair instructed and they all nodded. So as they continued relaxing for most of the day, until the sun was going down.

* * *

They all went over to Alistair's place, where Xever had everything set up. The teens were gathered around taking seats on the couches, chairs, and the floor surrounding the Savage bros flat screen TV. Jethro and Dean each held a big bowl with some containing chips and another containing popcorn. Rainbow was speaking to Dustin about their first movie, "Trust me Rainbow, our world's version of Daring Do is on the same scale of awesomeness." Dustin assured her.

"You're sure this Indiana Jones is really that awesome?" she asked skeptically.

Xever replied, "Girl you have not seen awesome until you've seen Indy J!"

Rarity studied the titular character's wardrobe on the DVD's case, "Well his sense of style is similar to that of Daring Do." She noted.

"Well all right, I'll give him a whirl." Rainbow said, as Alistair inserted the disk and the movie began.

They sat around watching the feature, and all through it Rainbow watched getting more and more interested by the minute, "Oh my goodness." Fluttershy gasped as the character was getting through a maze in a tomb.

"Whoo that feller sure knows how to survive!" Applejack admitted.

"That's Indiana Jones for you." Alistair replied.

"Your culture sure does have its similarities to ours." Twilight noted.

"Told ya." Dustin replied.

When the movie ended, the teens waited for Rainbow's reaction, "So Rainbow what do you think?" Jethro asked.

"That was… Awesome!" she cheered, "Did you see the way he got past all those obstacles and traps, oh if he and Daring Do teamed up, they'd be the perfect duo!"

"That was good entertainment." Twilight agreed.

"So what's next?" Wildcard asked.

"Next we're going to show you all some features made by one of the greatest animators in history." Jade explained.

"And who's that?" Muse asked.

"Walt Disney," Dustin smirked, "And watch closely Muse, you could get inspired by some of his features."

Soon they were watching some of the first movies made by the great animator, with Fluttershy captivated by it, "This is so beautiful." The girl gasped as the animals watched the current movie about a deer.

"Yeah it does capture the inner child." Xever agreed feeling you'd never be too old to like a film by Walt.

"Wake me when it's through." Rainbow yawned.

"Come on Rainbow not all of the movies made by this company are that goody good," Dustin began, "They have their action and adventure types as well."

"But this one's about animals." Rainbow complained as they watched the forest animals in the movie interact together.

"Don't sell it short, this one has its traumatizing bits." Xever warned her.

"This has trauma?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. In fact it's coming up." he said as they heard the eerie music in the background.

"Fluttershy, you better cover your eyes." Wild suggested feeling something bad's about to happen in the movie.

""What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Trust us, you'll be scarred for life after this." Dustin warned her.

Fluttershy paid no mind until they heard a gunshot in the movie, making the girl cry, "Eep!

"Warned ya." Alistair replied.

"Well that was frightening." Muse admitted as they watched the sad little deer search for his missing mother.

"This is so sad." Pinkie whimpered.

Alistair mouthed a countdown to the warriors as Fluttershy looked ready to explode. She suddenly let out a scream of fright, "Whoa, she can scream." Xever gasped.

Muse hugged Fluttershy to keep her calm, "It's ok Fluttershy it's just a movie."

"I know, but it's sad he's lost his mother." Fluttershy whimpered.

"It's not all bad." Alistair began.

"How can you say that?" Rarity gasped at Alistair insensitiveness to Fluttershy's sensitivity to animals.

"Actually he's right," Dustin agreed as they listened, "It's sad he's lost his mother, but this is actually a big step for the deer. He learns that he has to get stronger and he must grow up."

"He's right, he can't remain a kid forever." Xever added.

"So this is a lesson he had to learn?" Twilight asked hoping she got it right.

"Yes. It may not be the most glorious of lessons, but it was still a lesson." Alistair answered as they continued to watch the movie that still had a bit more traumatizing moments, but with Muse holding Fluttershy she was able to continue watching.

Later, the group was watching a moving featuring John Wayne, with Applejack getting into it, "Whoo-wee, that's showing em boy!"

"You're really getting into this Applejack." Elroy noted.

"Ya darn tootin, if Big Mac were here, he'd love this too." She noted.

"No doubt, after all John Wayne is said to be the biggest movie star in history." Jethro explained.

"Ok next one we got lined up is something you could very well enjoy, Rarity." Dustin smirked.

"You really think so?" the fashionista asked.

"You bet." Dustin answered as he put the disk in. They watched the classic tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, with Spike watching on the same level of interest as Rarity. Even Muse was learning so much from it. Wild would take glances at Muse every time the main characters would meet and envisioned him and Muse in their position.

When the movie finished the fashion lover was crying with Spike, "That was so beautiful and so sad!"

"I know!" Spike cried.

"That's why it's a classic tragedy." Aria replied.

Jethro pulled out another, "This one here is gonna rock your magical world, Twilight."

"Say what?" she asked, only for Jethro to put the disk in and watched the movie featuring a boy wizard who learns magic at a magical school.

As the movie played, Twilight was having a pony fangasm at the magic used by the characters and the elements within it. She also saw a bit of herself in the main character even if it was a boy, but mostly associated with the girl character. When Spike saw the main female of the group he felt freaked as if he was seeing another version of Twilight. When the movie ended Dustin spoke to the princess, "So what'd ya think?"

"I think I've found another role model." Twilight gasped.

"I felt the same way when I first saw this series," Eu added, "Though there magic isn't the real thing, the elements used in it does have its similarities in real life."

"You know this movie was first a book series," Jethro noted to Twilight, "I have all the copies, so you can read them yourself."

"She'd finish them in about a few hours tops, maybe even shorter." Dustin noted.

"Believe me, it's true." Spike nodded in confirmation.

Later they were watching a comedic fairytale movie about an ogre, a donkey, and a princess. When it ended, Pinkie was laughing up a storm, "Oh that was so funny. That donkey was a real crack up!"

"You and Donkey would get along just fine." Alice noted.

"Well I get along fine with everybody." Pinkie admitted.

After watching a few more movies it was getting late, "Well this concludes our big movie night, now it's time for you all to head home." Xever instructed.

"Thanks for the fun night guys." Twilight thanked them.

"No problem." Alistair answered.

"We should do something else like this again." Pinkie suggested.

"That could be arranged, after all it's not like you'll be leaving right away." Dustin noted. The group nodded as all but Rainbow, Pinkie, Muse, and Rarity left the Savage bros apartment. The rest of the Equestria travelers went back with Dustin as the other spirit warriors went off to their own homes.

* * *

That night as everyone was in bed, Dustin was turning in his bed until he woke up and saw Alistair, and the Equestria travelers in his room, "Hey what're you guys doing in my room?" Dustin asked, as they all were confused.

"I don't know, how did we get here?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know." Muse admitted.

Suddenly they saw something shining bright outside Dustin's balcony window. Dustin looked up and saw the shine was coming from the moon. He took another look and saw a pony's reflection off the moons surface, "Wait a minute, is that…" he was cut off as something flew down from the moon heading for his balcony. He quickly backed away as everyone in his room gasped before seeing none other than Princess Luna land before them still in her alicorn form.

"Princess Luna!" the group gasped.

"Good evening my little… ponies?" she asked seeing Twilight and her friends in a different form.

"I know this form is surprising, believe me we were all shocked." Twilight explained.

"It matters not, it's good to see you all made it to the other universe in one piece." Luna began.

"Hey princess!" Dustin said as he and Alistair approached her.

"It's good to see you again Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage," Princess Luna began, "I can see you both have changed since I last saw you both."

"Yeah, wish we could say the same about you." Dustin replied.

"How did you get here, and why are you still in your pony form?" Alistair inquired out of her.

"As Princess of the night it's my job to come into the dreams of others to ensure they have peaceful dreams." Luna began.

"Wait so this is a dream, but why're we all here?" Dustin asked looking at the others.

"I have connected all of you into a single dream void to talk to you all," Luna continued, "As for how I look this way, it is because I am within your dreams and not the physical plane."

"And how did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"I had this theory with my sister ever since we learned about this other world from the boys," The princess of the night continued, "We have discovered that both our universes are different they retain the same sky, the same sun, and the same moon. That is how I was able to cross into this world so easily."

"That does make a lot of sense." Dustin admitted as Alistair, Wild, and Twilight nodded.

"Now then I've come here on behalf of my sister to inquire your process. Have you found Ebon?"

"No, but we do have a lead," Twilight began, "While Ebon has been here for three years on this world times. He's found an accomplice."

"An accomplice?" Luna asked wanting to know more.

"Yes," Dustin continued, "His name is Felix Fox, and he's an enemy of mine and Alistair's. We're not sure how or when, but Ebon has apparently incorporated him under his rank."

"This is most troubling." Luna replied.

"Well we got more news for you and Princess Celestia." Twilight continued.

"I'm listening."

"Our elements of harmony are undergoing a change."

"A change?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we were contacted by the spirit of this other pony known as Magic Valor." Applejack explained as the princess of the night gasped.

"Did you say Magic Valor?"

"Yes." Twilight confirmed, "Do you know him?"

"I do, but Celestia and I were just fillies at the time over a thousand years ago," Luna began, "Magic Valor was the apprentice of the Five Unicorns who fought along side our parents against Ebon. He was the one who ignited the sixth elements and allowed the other five unicorns to fully tap into the magic of their elements to defeat Ebon."

"Well he told us that our elements of harmony needed to evolve to another level if we are to take on Ebon." Twilight explained.

"Another level?"

"Yes, he said to reach that new level we have to understand more about the original six wielders." The princess of magic continued.

"What do you make of it, Princess Luna?" Rarity asked as they were all curious hoping she'd be more knowledgeable about this situation.

"I feel Magic Valor is onto something," she answered, "While the elements of harmony are indeed powerful Ebon is older even more than my sister and I. Clearly even in his spirit form he will grow stronger, too strong for the current level of the elements to combat."

"He also noted that there were two other elements of harmony to find in order for them to reach their full strength in their new levels." Muse added.

"I had heard of such a legend, but Celestia and I believed it was just a myth," Luna replied, "If Magic Valor says this then it must be true."

"What should we do Princess Luna?" Alistair asked.

"For now you must follow the instructions of Magic Valor and help the elements of harmony reach their next level," she started, "While you must also find the missing two elements before Ebon gets his full powers back."

"You can count on us Princess Luna." Dustin assured her.

"Take care of the girls boys, in this world of yours Tia and I would hate to see danger befall them." Luna instructed.

"You have our word your majesty." Alistair bowed his head with Dustin.

"I'm afraid I must go now, my sister must be briefed about this." Luna noted.

"We'll keep monitoring Ebon's and Felix's moves and when you decided to come back we'll tell you all we've gathered." Twilight promised.

"Good luck my little ponies!" Luna announced as she flew back to the moon and in a flash Dustin woke up in his bed seeing the others weren't there, confirming he did see all that through his dream.

He went to his balcony and looked up at the moon, "Don't worry princess we won't let Ebon cause any harm to anyone in ours or your world." He promised before going back to bed.

**(And that's the chapter. The group now has new personal trainers to whip them into shape and they got another taste of culture in the boy's world through films. Now that Luna is briefed on the latest from their side, she and Celestia will have to put their faith in them even more than they have been. See you next time.)**


	6. Being honest with oneself

**(Welcome to my next chapter. This is where the girls start unlocking the new power with their elements of harmony.)**

One afternoon, the girls and Wild finished their training with the other spirit and dark warrior trainees at the Mikael Hotel's hidden training room. After getting a shower and having their clones cleaned they were meeting with Dustin, Alistair, and their friends on top of the roof of the hotel, "Girls and Wild, we know you've been hard at training since yesterday." Dustin began as Alistair spoke.

"Which is why tonight, we've all decided to take you someplace really special."

"Special?" Twilight asked.

"What kind of special?" Muse inquired.

"Special as in you're gonna want to bring your best party faces." Dean explained.

"And we don't even have to dress formal for it." Dustin added.

"Oh pooh." Rarity sighed.

"Relax the place we have in mind is gonna be suh-sweet!" Elroy cheered.

"Well we have been working hard since yesterday, and everybody deserves a break." Wild said.

"Agreed so we accept the invite, guys." Twilight answered.

"Awesome!" the boys cheered as the girls smiled.

"Then be ready by seven, because we're gonna show you how to party New York style." Dustin smirked.

* * *

When nighttime came, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, their crew, the girls, Wild, and Spike who was hiding inside Twilight's bag were waiting outside the Mikael hotel, "What're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked.

"Our transportation." Dustin began until they heard a horn honk.

"And there it is." Jade finished.

They looked seeing a black limousine with tinted window pull up in front of the hotel, "Wow, this is a long one." Wild noted.

"That's what we of this world call a limousine." Ralph explained.

"It's service is to transport an assortment VIP's to special places." Jethro added.

"Come on," Dustin said opening the door, "Ladies." He escorted all of the girls into it before he and the guys entered. When they were all seated on both sides, with Dustin in the back with Alice and Alicia at his sides, the limo took off.

"This is quite a fancy ride." Rarity admitted as she relaxed in the seat.

"Ya got that right." Ralph replied as he took a beverage from the mini bar.

"And check this out," Dean said as he opened the sunroof and poked his upper body out, "What's up New York?!" he cried out, while throwing his arms up.

"Dean, get back in here before your head collides with something!" Eu called in a warning.

"Oh what're you my mother?" Dean called down.

"No, but I could tell." Eu warned him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She smirked as Dean grumbled before coming back down.

"Now before we go to this place, you're all going to need these." Zyphon explained as he stretched his arms and distributed I.D cards to the girls and Wild.

"Hey our pictures are on them!" Pinkie cheered while showing them hers.

"What are they?" Applejack asked while checking hers out.

"Identification cards," Alistair began, "You see not every place in the city will let you in without some form of identification. So we had these fake I.D's made specifically for all of you during your stay here."

"Fake?" Twlight asked.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just take you someplace to get real ones," Dustin continued, "Besides these are very authentic."

"Basically these are lies?" Applejack asked hating that type of action.

"A.J we understand how taboo lying is to you, but there are two kinds of lies," Alistair began, "There are those that can hurt you, but there are some that are used to protect you."

"Well it still doesn't feel right." Applejack replied.

"We know, but remember in this world of ours harmony is not as pure as it is in Equestria." Dustin said. Taking Dustin's words Applejack decided to go along with it while still holding onto her honest belief.

"Well we should be arriving shortly, better slip into something more comfortable." Zyphon said as his body glowed. When the glow died down, Zyphon had transformed himself into a fourteen year old boy with dark eyes and short black hair. He was wearing black sneakers, jeans, a plain white shirt, and a purple jacket.

"Zyphon?" Twilight gasped.

"Yes?" the robot turned human asked.

"What happened to you?" Fluttershy gasped in wonder.

"Holographic cloaking, another installment to my systems," Zyphon began, "Now switching to another voice drive," He waited before speaking again in a Brooklyn accent, "What do ya think?"

"Oh it's good." Dustin answered as the boys gave him a thumb's up each.

* * *

Soon enough the limousine parked in front of someplace. The group got out and saw they were standing in front of a dance club that was dome shaped with flashing lights through the clear glass, "Flashy!" Pinkie gasped.

"Welcome girls and Wild to the Techno Dome." Dustin introduced them.

"Ooh I'm so excited." Pinkie cheered a she grabbed Ralph's hand.

"Why do they call it Techno Dome?" A.J asked.

"Because it's shaped like a dome." Alistair answered bluntly.

"And you'll find out why its techno once we get inside." Dean added.

"I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie cheered.

"Is that a word?" Ralph asked in confusion.

"Never mind, come on." Dustin said as they were admitted in, and saw the place was jumping with dancers, techno music playing, flashing lights, and tables and chairs, along with a counter with stools.

"Whoa." Twilight gasped in shock.

"This looks cool." Rainbow gasped at all the flashing lights from all around.

"There sure are a lot of people." Fluttershy said noticing everyone else.

"Yeah, this place is always bouncing." Ralph noted.

"Why don't we start things off with a beverage?" Aria suggested, and they all agreed.

So they sat by the counter of the bar, as Dustin spoke to the bartender, "Yo Mike, set us up with a couple of root beers."

"Coming right up, Dustin." Mike said as he filled some mugs with root beer and slid them down the counter as they each stopped in front of each member of the group.

"Mm, looks good." A.J noted.

"Indeed." Rarity admitted.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked while looking at the fizzy beverage.

"It's root beer you know soda?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know these we have them in floats." Pinkie noted.

"So do we, but this is without the float." Dustin explained.

"Well let's give it a try." Twilight instructed as they each took a swig.

They sat their mugs down as the others waited for their reactions, "This is sooo gooood!" Pinkie cheered.

"It sure is tasty." Applejack admitted.

"Yeah, delicious." Rainbow said as she drank some more along with Wild.

"It really hits the spot." Aria explained.

"Yeah I remember one time the guys and I went on a root beer bender and we all woke up in Alistair's apartment looking zonked the next morning." Ralph chuckled.

"We didn't even remember what we did that night," Alistair added, "Luckily we had Elroy's camera."

"We saw we did outrageous things that night in our hyped up frenzy." Jethro explained

"We vowed never to tell anyone else, about it, but you all seem fit to know." Dean finished.

"Thank you for sharing that piece of history with us." Twilight said in sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" the boys answered simultaneously.

After they had their drinks, some dance music continued playing grabbing the teens attention, "Oh yeah I love this song!" Dustin cheered.

"Let's get out there!" Aria called.

"Let's dance guys!" Pinkie called as she took Ralph's hand and they all went to the dance floor.

And so the boys and girls were dancing to the Party Rock Anthem, with Dustin and his whole gang teaching the girls and Wild some dance moves. Soon enough they were able to dance to the rhythm with no problem. Suddenly the group noticed Twilight started doing her outrageous dance style by getting down on all fours and kicking her legs and arms around weirdly. The guys looked around noticing Twilight was getting some bizarre looks, so they had to do something, "Well come on everybody don't you know this is the newest dance?" Dustin called.

"Yeah, this is the Pony Pop!" Alistair called out grabbing their curiosity.

"And we're gonna show you how it's done!" Jade finished as Dustin and his gang started following along with Twilight. To the groups shock half the other dancers started following along with them.

"What do you know, they actually like it?" Dean asked.

"It could start a new trend." Alice said hopefully.

"You never know." Alicia replied at the possibilities.

* * *

And so they partied all night, until it got late and everyone returned home. As Twilight slept in her guest room she and Spike saw a faint glow coming from her bag, "What's going on?" Spike gasped.

"I don't know." Twilight said as she jumped from her bed and opened up the bag seeing the elements were lightly glowing before they stopped.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure, Spike," Twilight answered, "Maybe they're trying to tell us something, but what?"

"Well I don't know if we can figure it out tonight. We should get some sleep." Spike jumped back onto the bed.

Twilight smiled in agreement, "Right, Spike." She got back into bed and the two went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Felix and Ebon's lair, the dark warrior yoko was sleeping on a bed mumbling stuff in his sleep, as the mirror glowed with Ebon's reflection appearing, "I can feel the elements of harmony," he spoke to himself, "But their aura feels different now. No I can't let this distract me! I must gain more energy if I'm to return to my physical form." His reflection vanished.

* * *

The very next morning, Dustin and the group met up with Alistair and the others in Central Park. They were all kicking back on two picnic tables, "So what's going on today?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's on the agenda?" Elroy asked.

"Well Burai and Xever have given the girls and Wild this day off to relax, so we can do just about anything." Dustin explained.

"Any suggestions?" Alicia asked looking at the group who were puzzled.

Alice spoke up meekly, "Well if I may, I hear they got some new exhibits at the Museum of Natural History."

"Museum?" Rainbow asked.

"Was that a bad suggestion?" Alice asked in worry.

"No Alice, not bad at all," Dustin spoke in her defense resulting in her blushing, "The museum is a perfect place for the group to know more about our world."

"Well I'm curious." Twilight spoke up.

"Of course you'd be, Twilight." Spike spoke up knowing her too well.

"Don't worry, the museum has all sorts of exhibits that could be fascinating to all of you." Aria explained.

"Well what the hay?" A.J replied going along with it.

Soon the others agreed, "Well follow us it's on the other side of the park." Dustin said as the group led them on.

Elsewhere, Felix was entering his HQ with a bag of takeouts, "Hey Ebon, I'm back. Any action while I was out?" he asked while pulling out a burger to eat.

"Only that I have sensed the elements of harmony in the city," He began and looked at Felix eating as if he didn't hear what he said, "Put that thing down and get back out there!" he ordered.

Felix sat his burger down in its wrap, "Ebon, a guy's gotta eat." He whined.

"Now!" Ebon bellowed with his eyes glowing.

Defeated by Ebon's forcible bellow sighed, "All right. All right. Jeez and they say moms nag a lot." Felix grumbled as he put his take outs in a fridge before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the group who were walking through the park, until Alistair stopped and looked at something, "Hm?" he walked over to a tree and looked at it sighing.

"Hey sugarcube, what's up?" Applejack asked.

"Oh hey Applejack, it's nothing really." Alistair answered trying to cover up.

Applejack not buying his words looked at the tree Alistair was close to. She saw writing carved into the bark and read it, "We swear to get stronger and stronger for the sake of our parents as the years pass. Signed the Savage Brothers."

Alistair seeing she read it couldn't keep it to himself now, "When our parents were alive we'd always come here. When they died me and Xever wrote this pledge here in honor of them."

"Well you are by far one of the strongest... humans I've met." Applejack admitted to brighten his spirits.

"Thanks," He smiled. Alistair looked at A.J and decided to ask her something that had been on his mind ever since he first met the mare three years ago, "By the way A.J I know back in Ponyville you and your sibs live without your grandmother, but what about your own parents?"

"Applejack hearing that bit her lip a little bit before speaking nervously, "Uh maybe we should get on back with the others before we get left behind."

"We can catch up with them easily," Alistair replied, "So are your parents working on another farm in Equestria or have they moved up so big in a field of farm business they're too busy to see you?"

A.J was still biting her lip and replied, "No well it's…"

"I mean sure farm life is busy work but everyone should be able to see their kids." Alistair continued.

"Alistair, please." Applejack said getting uncomfortable.

"What I'm just asking. I mean I shared with you my history." Alistair replied wondering what was up with her.

Suddenly Applejack couldn't bear it and snapped, "Well that doesn't mean I have share mine!" Alistair was shocked at her outburst when suddenly A.J's element glowed and flew out of Twilight's bag.

"Huh?" Twilight gasped as it flew back to Applejack and connected to her.

Applejack's eyes dazed and she fell forward landing in Alistair's arms, "Applejack!" the dark warrior gasped.

The group ran over and saw her state, "What happened?" Dustin asked in worry.

"I don't know. Her element connected to her and she passed out." Alistair explained hoping it wasn't his fault.

"Lay her down," Aria ordered as Alistair did so with A.J lying on the grass. Aria kneeled above the girl and channeled her spirit energy into her hands and held them above the unconscious girl, "Her vital signs are normal."

"So what does that mean?" Ralph asked.

"It means she should be ok." Aria explained.

"So why the pass out?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I don't know." She replied as Alistair looked at Applejack's unconscious form in worry.

"Applejack." She gasped as Eu comforted him.

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack woke up and found herself in an apple orchard, "Huh, where am I?" she asked herself before getting to her feet.

"Welcome to the world in between, Applejack; holder of Honesty." A voice echoed around her.

"Who's there?" she gasped, until she looked ahead seeing a stallion walking over. It was a male unicorn about Shining Armor's size, his coat was green like grass while his mane and tail were green like tree leaves, his eyes were earth brown, and his cutie mark was that of multiple fruits and veggies.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Who're you?" she asked in surprise.

"Who do I look like to you?" he challenged her smugly.

A.J studied his appearance and gasped, "Wait a minute ain't you one of them five unicorns?"

"Correct my name is Green Ground the unicorn of Green," He introduced himself, "I could sense your spirit calling out for help."

"You could?" she asked.

"That's right. I sensed you were dealing with much stress in your honesty." The unicorn read her like a book.

"Well last thing that happened was Alistair asking me..." A.J began until Green interrupted her.

"About your parents?"

Applejack looked down unable to deny it, "Yeah. That."

"Please allow me to tell you a story, Applejack." The unicorn offered.

"About what?"

"This goes back years ago before the battle with Ebon, many years ago when the King and Queen ruled," Green began, "I was mostly a farmer back then. Back then all five of us were orphans." Applejack looked past him and saw Green with four other unicorns, two fillies and two young colts.

"So yall never knew your families?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Green admitted, "But even with all the happiness I gained I could never forget them.

"Your parents?"

"Yes. I knew I had parents even if I never met them." He admitted.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Even though I didn't know them I knew they would always watch over me. Because of that I wasn't afraid to talk about it," he turned to her, "Now Applejack Bearer of Honesty I give you this piece of wisdom: 'The past is the past but if you stay in it your future will forever be out of reach.'."

"But how can I do that?" she asked in confusion.

"You can start by being honest to your friend." He answered as Applejack looked down wondering if she could muster up the courage to come clean about her past.

* * *

Meanwhile on the physical plane, the group was still watching over Applejack's unconscious form. Alistair looked down at her looking sad, "Somehow I feel as if this was my fault."

"How's that, Alistair?" Dustin asked as the others looked at him in confusion.

"I was talking with her and asked about her parents," he began, "She sounded like she didn't want to discuss it, but I kept pressuring her. Then she got upset before passing out. I guess it was something that was too painful for her to speak of."

"Was she biting her bottom lip?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Yeah." He answered in confusion.

"Oh dear." Rarity gasped.

"Ya kinda went a little far there, Alistair." Rainbow warned him.

"How did he?" Elroy asked them.

"Even Applejack has her moments of keeping secrets." Pinkie explained until she was interrupted.

"Keeping secrets huh? Well I'd love to hear them." Felix's voice was heard until he materialized before them in blue flames.

"Felix." Aria gasped with narrowed eyes.

Felix looked over seeing Applejack unconscious, "Looks like one of you is taking a nap. This makes it easier."

"You want Applejack you've got to go through me first!" Dustin called as he blocked the yoko's path.

Aria turned to her fellow warriors, "Guys weapons!" she ordered.

"You got it!" Dean called as he concentrated his spirit energy in the form of a colt revolver.

"Time to get busy!" Ralph called as he concentrated his energy into his arms as the muscles in them increased causing his arms themselves to grow bigger and muscular.

"Spirit Sword!" Aria called summoning a sword from her spirit energy.

"Spirit Staff!" Elroy and Alicia called summoning their spirit weapons that Elroy twirled around like a martial arts master while Alicia pointed hers at Felix.

"Spirit Chucks!" Jethro summoned a pair of spirit energy nunchucks.

"Spirit Lance!" Alice summoned a lance made from her spirit energy.

Dustin summoned his spirit saber while Alistair summoned his shadow buster. Soon the warriors stood weapons ready and Felix snapped his fingers summoning the shadow soldiers. Eu took out her magic scepter, "Beware the magic of which I cast." She warned them.

"You kids are all out of your league against us." Felix chuckled and motioned to his minions, "Guys, bring me the girl." He motioned to Applejack.

They went for her only to be blocked by the warriors who fought them, while Twilight and her friends protected Applejack determined to protect her if the shadow soldiers got past the others. As Alistair sliced some of the soldiers with his shadow buster he thought, 'I won't let them get near Applejack.'

* * *

Suddenly A.J's eyes opened up looking drowsy before snapping out of it. She groaned and sat up, "Applejack, you're awake!" Twilight gasped as the others gathered around her.

"What, what's going on?" Applejack asked rubbing her eyes.

Pinkie spoke fast pace, "Long story short, you passed out and now we got shadow soldiers surrounding us."

Felix spoke looking at the element of honesty around A.J's neck, "The elements got its color again." He gasped.

"My element," Applejack gasped looking down at it as it glowed with its new color.

Suddenly she could hear Green Ground's words echo in her mind, _"Unlock the meaning, Applejack."_

"Honesty," She gasped and looked over at Alistair who just got some shadow soldiers away from him, "Alistair I know this isn't the time, but I'm sorry for snapping at ya." She apologized.

"You obviously had your reasons." he replied understanding, while slicing a shadow soldier as it poofed into smoke.

Applejack started to cry a little, "The truth is my parents are dead too."

Alistair looked at the former earth pony who was crying and spoke, "A.J why didn't you say so?"

"Cause it was my fault they died!" she cried sadly.

"What?" he gasped while the other warriors were surprised to hear that.

"Oh this is getting good." Felix chuckled as he listened along with the shadow soldiers.

"It was around the time Applebloom had been born. I got a little jealous cause she was getting all the attention..." AJ began, "I went into the barn where we kept the cows to calm my nerves, but I got so mad that I bucked one of the stalls and a cow got spooked and it knocked over the lantern I had brought with me. The fire from the lantern spread throughout the barn itself. I started to scream for Big Mac and granny calling out to them to get me out. I wasn't sure if they hear me over the cows. Suddenly the doors opened and mom and dad rushed in. I heard my pa calling my name as ma tried to get the cows out. He found me and as he start to get me out a support beam started to break. He heard ma scream for she had gotten tangled with a rope so he put me on one of the cows backs and pushed us out going back for ma then...then... THE BARN COLLAPED ON ITSELF!" he cried.

"I ran back to try and help but he pushed me out of the way as it fell down landing on top of his back keeping him down. Ma told me to run but I didn't wanna leave them. She nudged me out and I ended up outside. By the time help arrived it was already too late," Applejack continued letting her emotions pour out, "I just remember granny holding me and Applebloom as the pegasi came to put out the fire. We buried them where the barn once stood...it was all my fault!" A.J cried sadly.

The warriors were heartbroken, until they were interrupted by Felix applauding and spoke to her, "What a very riveting story, Applejack. Childhood just isn't complete without a little trauma am I right?" Fluttershy hugged Applejack as she continued to cry. Felix seeing they weren't listening mumbled, "Jeez try and start a conversation and you get the cold shoulder."

Dustin frowned at Felix and shouted, "Why don't you do us a favor and shut that mouth of yours?!"

Alistair spoke to the former earth pony, "Applejack its ok. I know it's hard to lose parents believe me you already know that about me. But it couldn't have been your fault." He reasoned with her.

"But it was!" She replied sadly, "Because of me Big Mac had to quit school to work on the farm full time, and why Applebloom will never truly know them. It was all my fault! If I hadn't spooked that cow they'd still be here!" she cried.

Aria went over to her and spoke, "A.J, your parents died trying to save you. It's a parent's job to protect their children and anyone who needs it. My dad was just the same," A.J looked at Aria seeing she was crying now, "What would they say if they heard you talking like that do you really think they would want you blaming yourself?!"

"Well-I…" Applejack pondered before Aria continued while still crying.

"Be proud that they helped you live on so you could take care of the family."

Alistair smiled while still feeling sad for A.J, "And like my dad used to sing to me whenever I was feeling down," Alistair sang a tune, "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

AJ looked up at her friends who were all smiling at her assuring her it was ok, and that it wasn't her fault, "I know it's painful to lie, A.J. What happened in the past happened in the past. We can't change what happened, but we can live for a better tomorrow." Dustin said.

"Guys," Applejack gasped, and she realized that was that Green was telling her, 'So that's it.' She thought and looked at her hat. It was the last thing she had of her pa. It had flown off his head into one of the trees one day and it just landed on her head. Big Mac had told her that pa wanted her to have it since he'd put it on her head multiple times. She smiled at them, "Thanks guys."

She then glared at Felix remembering what he said after she told her story, "So you find my story riveting, Felix?"

"Of course," he answered smugly, "Such tales are like bedtime stories to us dark warriors."

"Well I got another story for you. It begins with you acting like you're all that, but ends with you getting a whoopin from us!" she announced as she and her friends stood by her side.

"Don't make me laugh." Felix rebuffed her threat.

"I ain't no joker." Applejack replied glaring at him.

"Yeah everyone knows that's my job!" Pinkie called out.

Felix frowned and motioned to more of the shadow soldiers, "Attack!" and so they went into battle against all of them.

Though the ponies turned humans couldn't attack like Dustin and the others, they were able to defend themselves using the self defense moves, the older warriors had been teaching them. Applejack while defending herself saw Alistair powered his weapon down and was fighting both Felix and a shadow soldier. She frowned seeing him in a jam, "Get your hands off ma friend!" she demanded as the element of harmony she wore glowed with a green aura surrounding her.

"What's happening to her?" Eu gasped.

"She's unlocked the next level of her element." Twilight gasped in amaze.

Applejack then ran at Felix and jumped up before delivering a kick at him. Felix took the blow but back flipped, gaining some distance, "Since when could you do that?"

"Since now," she answered, "And I sure am sugar gonna protect ma friends from varmints like you!" she stood next to Alistair who was amazed at her confidence returning.

So the shadow soldiers continued attacking as Applejack fueled by the power of her element was taking the fight to the soldiers with punches and kicks, "Wow look at Applejack go." Wild gasped.

"She's looking so awesome I'm ashamed of myself." Rainbow admitted.

"I wonder if we'll be able to do that." Fluttershy pondered.

Felix frowned seeing his minions get tossed around by a girl from another world, "You may plow through my minions, but let's see how you like getting plowed!" Felix attacked Applejack who even though was empowered by her element of harmony wasn't able to completely take him and his yoko powers on.

"Applejack!" the girls gasped.

"Hang on, A.J!" Alistair called as he jumped in and fought Felix while side by side with Applejack.

Felix conjured two blue fireballs in his hands and launched them at the two. Alistair and A.J dodged and attacked Felix, throwing everything they had at him, while the dark warrior yoko was trying to defend himself, 'How is this possible?' he thought to himself, 'I know Alistair is strong, but how can this girl fight like this? Is it the power of her element of harmony?'

Alistair and Applejack threw an arm back each before nailing Felix in the gut sending him flying backwards, only for him to land on his feet and clutch his stomach, "Oh that was a bruiser." He groaned.

"Your army is defeated Felix!" Dustin began as Felix realized all his shadow soldiers were defeated leaving him alone.

"So do you think you can take on all of us?" Twilight challenged him.

Felix frowned in response, "As they say, 'He who flees today gets to fight another day.'!" he escaped through a shadow portal behind him.

"Coward." Eu frowned at his fleeing.

* * *

Suddenly A.J's element of harmony started powering down and the girl took in some breaths, "Applejack, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Yeah, just tired is all." She admitted with a pant.

"That was totally awesome!" Rainbow cheered at her.

"Darling you were spectacular there." Rarity congratulated her.

"Yeah, you fought just like one of the original bearers of the elements.' Muse put in.

"You go girl." Dean added.

Applejack smiled as Twilight spoke, "Applejack you were able to unlock the next level of your element."

"I know, felt great." She admitted.

"And if you can, then the rest of us will be able to as well."

"Though how did you manage to unlock it?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well I learned a little more about honesty with a little help from Green Ground." She explained proudly.

Muse smiled and looked to the other five bearers, "Looks like all of you may get a chance to see the original bearers of your elements."

"I can't wait." Pinkie cheered.

Applejack smiled and turned to Alistair, "Once again I'm sorry for snapping at ya, Alistair."

"And like I said, you had your reasons." The dark warrior reminded her.

"Still you know what it was like to lose your parents too. I respected that you had the heart to talk about it while I never did," she began, "But now I'm confident enough to move on from the past and go forward. And I have you to thank." She hugged the dark warrior, taking him by surprise.

Alistair smiled seeing it wasn't so bad returned the gesture, "You're welcome."

"And I know this is something that I normally don't do, but what the hay?" she pecked Alistair on the cheek taking her friends and Alistair's friends by surprise.

Alistair stood in shock with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Uh well you know…" he chuckled sheepishly as the boys chuckled and hollered.

"Way to go there studly!" Ralph cheered.

"Nice one man!" Dustin called.

Elroy and Jethro were pushed aside revealing Eu who was frowning with her magical aura surrounding her, "Alistair!" she growled.

Alistair's eyed widened and he trembled and was backing away as she stormed for him, "Whoa, Eu please don't look at me that way. It wasn't like that; it was just a friendly gesture."

"RAAAAHHHH!" Eu erupted and started firing magical lightning blasts at Alistair who started running around avoiding the bolts while pleading for her to stop. Eu continued to chase him still trying to zap him.

The guys and the girls laughed at Alistair's misfortune as Twilight thought, 'Applejack is the first of us to unlock the next level of her element of harmony. And soon enough the rest of us will too, and that'll bring us much closer to finding the other two missing elements and stop King Ebon.'

At Felix's lair, the dark warrior stood before the mirror of Ebon, "And that's everything, Ebon." He finished explaining.

"I see. So the elements of harmony are growing into a new level?" Ebon pondered, "If they all manage to reach a stronger level my plan will be ruined. I cannot let that happen!"

"Well while you ponder on that, I have a burger with my name on it." Felix said as he went to the fridge and grabbed his burger from earlier and continued to eat it having not been able to have much of it thanks to Ebon. Ebon face faulted wondering if this dark warrior was seriously the best partner he could ally himself with.

**(And that's the chapter. Applejack was the first to awaken the next level of her element of harmony and soon the others will as well. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	7. The Kind hearted lesson

**(Welcome to my next installment guys. I hope you're ready for it.)**

_Last time, after an attack by Felix and his minions, Applejack was able to tap into the next level in her element of harmony thanks to a little pep talk from the elements previous owner Green Ground. With one of the girl's elements at the next level the others will eventually reach their next level as well._

* * *

After Eu stopped trying to blast Alistair with her magic, the group continued onward until they reached the Museum of Natural History. With Spike, Domino, and Fievel hiding in either Twilight's bag, or in Fievel's case Alistair's pocket, they walked around the artifacts exhibit seeing numerous antiques or artifacts on display, "Huh, isn't this place awesome?" Dustin asked the girls hopefully.

"Yeah, awesome." Rainbow answered with dull eyes and sour expression.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, there's a lot we can learn from this place," Twilight tried to make her friend buck up as the princess girl looked around at some more artifacts, "Wow some of these things date back longer than the formation of Equestria."

"That's right." Alistair answered.

Pinkie Pie was darting all around the exhibit, "Ooh you know what girls this could serve as the perfect setting for a super hero series."

"Superhero series?" Dustin asked as Applejack and Rarity roll their eyes.

"Yeah, like one something that could be stolen by a thief with mystical powers only to be confronted by this dark robed vigilante." Pinkie explained.

"Uh Pinkie where did you get that idea?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"It just came to me," she smiled before seeing swords on display behind a case, "And this sword looks like it could belong to a warrior from another dimension whose spirit resides inside it as another acquires it and becomes the new warrior."

"Again where do you come up with this stuff?" Dustin asked the girls.

"That's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight reminded him.

"Still how does she get these ideas?" Dean asked them.

Pinkie answered him, "Why they're actually from the one doing this whole bit with us at this moment."

"Doing this whole bit?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Yeah the author and his girlfriend whose helping him with a couple things, duh." Pinkie added doing her traditional fourth wall breaking.

"Author?" Ralph asked looking in front of where he was standing.

"My head hurts just listening to her." Alicia groaned.

"Just smile and nod" Rainbow suggested her.

Applejack noticed all the stuffed animals on display in diorama habitats, "Boy howdy it's almost like an actual forest."

"Were these actually…" Fluttershy trembled while looking at the stuffed animals on display.

Before Elroy could answered Dustin covered his mouth, "Not all of them, in fact more then half of them of fakes made from very talented people," he whispered to Elroy warning him about her sensitivity to animals, "She does not need to know about taxidermists." Elroy nodded.

"Well that's good to know." Fluttershy said feeling relieved but still felt uneasy seeing the animals looked too real.

They walked through the gems and minerals hall, and Rarity was marveling at all the collection of gems on display, "Oh my stars, these gems look absolutely marvelous, but to have them on display like this is such a crime. They should be shown off with glamour and pizzazz!" she said like a fashion diva.

"They also look delicious." Spike poked his head out of Twilight's bag and started salivating.

Dustin whispered, "Spike, remember you're a dog in this world, not a dragon. If you tried eating those your teeth would shatter." Spike realizing that grumbled about a stupid dog body before pulling his head back into the bag.

When they found themselves in the dinosaur exhibit, the girls were in shock, "Whoa, what are these, the bones of dragons?" Twilight asked curiously while looking at one skeleton, while Spike trembled at the thought.

"Not quite." Eu answered.

"These are dinosaurs." Alice explained to the bunch.

"Dinosaurs?" Muse pondered.

"What're those?" Wild asked curiously.

Jethro went into his theory mode, "Well girls there have been theoretical beliefs and stories that dinosaurs were in fact what came before dragons."

"Before dragons?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct. Dinosaurs were in fact some of the first creatures that walked our planet billions and billions of years ago, long before mankind existed," he continued, "However due to change in the landscapes, harsh weather, volcanoes, and meteors the entire species of dinosaurs died out and became extinct leaving behind only fossils or bones of themselves buried into the earth."

"This is not sounding like a good story." Spike said taking it very seriously.

"Anyway, some people believed that some dinosaurs had survived the meteors and harsh weather and evolved into what the people of medieval times referred to as dragons. Of course this is only theoretical." Jethro finished.

"Will this ever happen to me?" Spike asked himself as he looked at a Tyrannosaurs' bones and envisioned dragon bones followed by trembling.

Suddenly he felt Twilight scratch behind his ears to calm him down, "Don't worry Spike, nopony would dare set up your bones anywhere to be displayed."

* * *

After seeing the museum, the group left and started heading for home. When Dustin and his group entered the home, they saw his father watching the news, "Ah welcome home son, and how was your day?"

"We got a lot to say dad." Dustin said as they gathered around and told him everything that went on.

"Well it seems like you're off to another start in getting your elements powered back up again." Roswell noted.

"Yeah, but knowing Felix he'll only strike back twice as hard next time around." Dustin feared.

"Not to worry Sugarcube," Applejack began, "With my good ol' element of harmony back in power I'll fight twice as hard with you guys."

"Remember Applejack, don't get overconfident." Twilight warned her.

"Wouldn't even think of it Twi." The cowgirl replied.

"Well we better get to bed. It's another big day of training tomorrow." Dustin reminded them.

"Can't wait." Wild replied sarcastically.

That night out in the city, an adult man was walking past an alleyway until he heard a moaning sound. He looked down the alley and spoke, "Hello, is someone there?" he walked down the dark alley cautiously until he looked ahead seeing someone lying on the ground lifeless, "Oh my God! Hey are you all right?!" he raced over and helped the individual up to reveal it to be a nineteen year old boy with short black hair, and was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a white short sleeved collared shirt that was unbuttoned all the way exposing his bare torso, "Hey kid, hey are you ok?"

The boy groaned before his eyes shot opened revealing to be red, and his weakened look was replaced with a look of maliciousness, "Gotcha!" suddenly the man gasped as his eyes widened and blood poured out of his mouth and torso due to being stabbed in the stomach with a giant blade that seemed to have come from the boy.

The blade was pulled out revealing it to have been the boy's right arm before it converted back to a regular arm. The man fell onto his side dead, "They fall for it every time," the young man said as he reached into the dead man's pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it up and saw multiple twenty dollar bills, "Score!"

"Don't you ever get tired of the same old tactics?" a voice asked, as the young man looked around before spotting Felix sitting on top of a dumpster.

"Felix, haven't seen you in months." The figure said.

"I've been busy lately, what about you, Clyde?" Felix addressed the guy, "Still playing the victim to snatch easy money?"

"Hey these are hard times Felix, especially for a demon on the run. You know that better than anyone." Clyde said as he dragged the corpse and laid him against the wall of the alley.

"True, but listen I need your help." Felix said as he jumped off the dumpster.

"My help?" Clyde asked in surprise.

"Correct. You see my current employer has some bugs he would like to get squashed," Felix began, "And these bugs are harder to squash than others."

"And you require my assistance to squash them?" Clyde asked while crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Felix answered.

"Before I give you an answer I will need to meet with this employer of yours." Clyde requested.

Felix squinted his eyes at his request and spoke, "Very well, but be warned he's unlike anyone else we've ever met."

"This coming from the dark warrior bent on dominating the New York region?" Clyde asked dryly.

"Trust me, there's more to this guy than even I expected." Felix warned him as he opened a shadow portal.

"Well I look forward to meeting him." Clyde said as the two entered the shadow portal.

* * *

The next morning at the Mikael hotels hidden training room, the group was going through their exercise drills from the older warriors. Burai, Xever, and the Baliton's heard of Applejack's success at strengthening her element of harmony and noticed she was going through the exercise drills better than she did before starting out like the others.

When training ended the girls and the guys were relaxing, "Whew doggy, that was some work out today. I feel pumped!" Applejack said as she pumped her right arm up.

"That's surprising since you normally get tired after numerous orchard buckings." Rainbow noted said.

"Well since I used my element last I do feel in better shape than I've ever been." A.J admitted.

"Well it's good to see you've all have been improving on your fitness, so I hope you enjoy the rest of the day," Burai instructed, "Now if you'll excuse me, Aria and I have some stuff to do today." He said as Aria joined her brother. Fluttershy watched seeing the Sanzo siblings leave and almost looked as if ready to shed a tear, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Jethro who was confused.

Meanwhile at Felix's HQ, he and Clyde were standing before the mirror as Ebon looked at them, "So you understand, Clyde?" Ebon asked.

"Of course," he answered, "So if I help you and Felix in taking out these girls and their elements you'll reward me gratefully?"

"Of course. You won't live like a rat scrounging to make ends meet." Ebon explained.

"What do you think, Clyde?" Felix asked curiously.

"I think it's a win-win," he answered, "All right, where can we find these elements of harmony?" Ebon snickered and Felix smirked at his old chum.

* * *

Back with the others, they went to Alistair's place to hang out and relax, but Fluttershy went to the roof top and looked out into the distance of the city. She appeared melancholy and let out a sigh, until a voice spoke, "Fly in your soup, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy jumped before spinning around seeing Jethro leaning against the doorway leading back down into the building, "Oh Jethro, it's you."

Jethro approached the shy pony turned girl and spoke, "So what's got ya down?"

"Hm, oh it's nothing." She brushed it off shyly.

"Uh-huh, sorry but I don't buy that," Jethro answered as he turned to her, "Come on, I know you don't know me as much as you know Dustin and Alistair, but hey I'm a good listener."

Fluttershy looked at him and remembered about how Applejack was depressed when she tried to bottle things up to Alistair and wouldn't want to hurt on the inside the same way she had been, "Well you see Jethro, I'm a little jealous of Aria."

"Jealous of Aria, why?" Jethro asked in confusion.

"Not of her exactly, I'm jealous of how close she is to her brother Burai." She explained meekly.

"Why would you be jealous of something like that?" Jethro was getting more confused at her reasons.

"Well I've never said this to Dustin, Alistair, or the girls, but I also have an older sibling."

"You do?" Jethro asked as he took a seat on the ledge of the building to get comfortable.

"Yes. Her name is Angel Wing."

"What do you not get along with her?" Jethro asked trying to understand her.

"Oh no, it's not that it's just… I've always been the neglected filly." She explained in sorrow.

"Neglected?"

"Yes. Angel Wing's always been confident, intelligent and a great flyer, unlike me," Fluttershy continued, "Our parents would constantly praise and fawn over her while I always stood in her shadow. A part of me has always been jealous of her. Eventually she moved away and I haven't seen her in years."

"You haven't?" he gasped.

"No. She would send me invites to something, but I always turned them down. I was so afraid I might show her an unkind side of myself brought up by my jealousy, or perhaps that she was so successful the only reason she sent me those invites was because she felt obligated to rather than wanting too."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Jethro asked in surprise.

"I don't know what to believe." She sighed.

"Fluttershy," Jethro began as he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Now I may not have a sibling, but I do have relatives my age and slightly older. Some of them are more successful than others, but that doesn't mean they think they're better than the rest. And on terms of actual sibling relationships, Burai and Aria and even Alistair and Xever may be close, but even their sibling status isn't perfect. I mean no relationship is. But no matter how many times they may get on each others nerves, they'll always love each other. Because that's what being family is."

"Jethro." Fluttershy gasped at his speech.

"I can't exactly say I know the full relationship between you and your sister, but no matter how successful she gets she's always going to be your sister, just as you will always be to her. Think about what I said, Flutters." Jethro said as he went back down to join the others in the Savage bros apartment room.

Fluttershy was left alone again to ponder on what Jethro had told her, "Being a family is about loving each other no matter what?" she asked herself, "But still, would we ever be the way Twilight is with Shining, or Applejack is with Big Mac and Applebloom, or Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Alistair and Xever, Muse and the trio, Aria and Burai, even Rainbow and Wildcard? I don't know." She sighed.

Back in Alistair's apartment room, Twilight's backpack started glowing, "Twilight, look!" Spike gasped.

Twilight and the others looked and opened up the bag, as Fluttershy's element levitated out and flew out the open window going upward, "That's Fluttershy's element." Twilight gasped.

"It must be going to her." Muse believed.

"But she's on the roof!" Jethro called as they bolted out of the room and were heading up for the roof.

* * *

On the roof, Fluttershy suddenly saw her element fly up to her, and took her by surprise, "Eep!" she cried as it attached to her neck and suddenly she fell to the floor unconscious.

The door to the roof flung opened as the group ran over, "Fluttershy!" they cried until they saw her passed out, "Fluttershy!"

They ran over to her as Jethro held her up, "Is she all right?" Alice asked in worry.

"Look her element is glowing." Rarity gasped.

"Just it was with me." Applejack noted.

"So what's going on with her?" Alistair asked.

"She's probably meeting with the original holder of the element of Kindness." A.J explained remembering her experience.

"How long will she be out of it?" Rainbow asked.

"It's hard to say. She won't come out until she learns more about the element she represents." A.J answered.

"And there's no telling how long it'll take." Dustin realized.

"So what can we do?" Pinkie asked.

"Let's look after her for now." Twilight suggested as they did so bringing her back down to the apartment room.

As Fluttershy was lying down on Alistair's sofa, deep in her subconscious she was in the world in between like Applejack was. Through her vision it appeared to be a garden with a huge fountain in the center with water shooting out through the mouth of two pony statues, "Where-where am I?" she gasped in worry.

"Welcome to the world in between, young Fluttershy; holder of Kindness," a female voice spoke out to her. Suddenly appearing before her was a unicorn about Cadence's size. She had green eyes, a light blue coat, and her mane and tail were dark blue. Her cutie mark represented an ocean.

Fluttershy gasped before speaking, "Who're you?"

"I am Blue Fountain, the unicorn of Blue."

"Unicorn of blue?" she gasped, "Then you're one of the unicorns?"

"Correct. I could feel you were in distress so I've come to offer you my words." Blue Fountain explained.

"You mean you know what I was thinking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, and I have much to tell you." Blue Fountain said as she comforted the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the physical plane, the others continued to keep close vigil on Fluttershy. Suddenly, Dustin's watched beeped. The others were confused as Dustin clicked on it, "Dustin here, go Zyphon."

Suddenly Zyphon's voice came from Dustin's watch, "Master Dustin the scanner in your lab's picked up a disturbance in the city!"

The group gasped as Dustin spoke in worry, "Think its Felix?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zyphon replied.

"Well feed me the coordinates, so we can get right on it." Dustin ended the transmission, "We got work to do."

"But what about Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"Well we can't bring her with in her condition." Alistair answered.

"He's right, she'd only be vulnerable." Twilight answered.

"I'll watch over her." Jethro offered.

"Thanks, Jethro. Come on everyone, let's go!" Dustin called as they bolted out the door.

Meanwhile out in the city down at Time Square, Felix, Clyde, and the shadow soldiers were causing havoc all around. Pedestrians were running in fright, while the cops were unable to stop them, "Oh I missed doing this stuff!" Clyde said in excitement as his left arm morphed into a laser gun and was firing laser blasts at some cars.

"Just keep at it, Clyde," Felix began as he launched blue fire blasts at some vehicles, "They're bound to be showing up any moment now."

"Spirit gun!" a few voices were heard as Felix was almost blasted with multiple spirit guns.

He jumped away and landed besides Clyde and the shadow soldiers. He looked ahead seeing the group with Applejack wearing her element to help power her up, "Right on time." he smirked.

"Party's over, Felix." Dustin warned him.

"But it's just gotten started!" Felix called, "I even brought a guest." He revealed Clyde.

"Clyde!" Eu growled.

"Mistress Eucliwood." Clyde snickered.

"You know this guy, Eu?" Twilight asked the witch girl.

"He's a demon of the netherworld that once served under my family for centuries." She explained.

"Then how is it he looks so young?" Wild asked in confusion.

"Demons have very long life spans, but they're not immortal," Eu explained, "Five years ago he finally broke free from his contract with the Belthio's and has been on the run ever since. Surprise you've come out into the open. Now I guess it'll be up to me to take you down, when my family wasn't able to." She gripped her scepter.

"Up to you, seriously?" Clyde asked sarcastically, "Girl I've existed long since even before the spawn that gave birth to the spawn that would result in you."

"Then I guess I'll be the spawn that puts an end to you." Eu said smugly, as Alistair stood at her side with his shadow buster.

"How about a little help? Not that you need it." Alistair suggested.

Eu smirked, "If you were anybody else I'd say no." the two stood ready as the others were prepared as well.

"Take em boys!" Felix ordered, as the shadow soldiers took off.

Dustin, Applejack, Elroy, and Dean went after Felix, while Ralph, Alice, and Alicia led Twilight and the others against the shadow soldiers. Felix was unleashing his blue fire attacks and dark warrior attacks, while Dustin jumped away and fired his shotgun attack only for Felix to jump high before delivering a flying kick on Dustin, knocking him to the ground, "Oh that hurt." Dustin groaned.

"I got him!" Applejack pulled out a lasso from inside her hat and used it, catching Felix my the leg, "Gotcha varmint!"

"Not quite." Felix called as he blasted the rope with his shadow gun allowing himself to get free.

"Dagnabbit." A.J groaned seeing what he did to her lasso.

Over by Alistair and Eu, the two were facing off against Clyde who morphed his right arm into a chainsaw and his left arm into a laser blaster. Alistair was using his shadow buster to hold Clyde's chainsaw arm back, "Persistent demon filth aren't you?" Alistair mocked.

"I'm a sucker for a good time." Clyde replied smugly as he was starting to overpower Alistair.

"Leave him alone!" Eu started blasting lightning from her scepter at Clyde, who jumped away to avoid the attacks, ending his stalemate with Alistair.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Clyde started shooting lasers from his blaster converted arm.

"How is he doing that?" Twilight asked about Clyde's power.

"Clyde has the power to convert his arms into weaponry," Eu explained while trying to avoid Clyde's laser blasts while unleashing lightning magic, "It's his demon shtick." Clyde attacked Eu head on, while the others were fighting off the shadow soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alistair's apartment, Jethro continued watching over Fluttershy, when deep in her mind she was still in conversation with Blue Fountain, "So you see, that's why my kind self has been feeling down." Fluttershy finished explaining.

Blue Fountain smiled and held the girl close, "My dear girl, allow me to tell you of a story of how I was just the same."

"You were?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," she began telling the story, "Many years ago next to my fellow unicorn Echo Wind I was the only other female of the five unicorns. Many stallions would flaunt to Echo right from left. I was more tomboyish, but I couldn't help but be jealous of her..."

Fluttershy started relating to her seeing they did have much in common, but listened as the unicorn continued, "But she told me this "Beauty is only skin deep.". The colts were attracted to her look never truly got to know her and said I was the one who was most beautiful..." she smiled with a hint of tears in her eyes at the memory. She turned to Fluttershy who was very moved by how close the two were even when one was preferred over the other she still cared about her, "I leave you with this advice young Fluttershy... Believe in yourself only then can true happiness be obtained..." she started fading away.

"Blue Fountain!" she called as the void vanished and Fluttershy woke up with her element of harmony glowing.

"Fluttershy!" Jethro gasped as he went over to her, "Are you ok?"

"Jethro, what happed?" she saw it was just them, "Where is everyone?"

"They picked up a disturbance in Time Square and went to check it out," Jethro began, "I stayed here to look after you."

"Well thank you, but our friends need our help." Fluttershy said bravely.

"You're right, but are you sure you're up for it?"

"I am." She nodded in confirmation.

"Well all right," Jethro agreed until Fluttershy hugged him, taking him by surprise, "Uh Fluttershy?"

"I just want to thank you for what you told me up on the roof Jethro, and you're right," She began, "No matter what Angel Wing and I will always be sisters. And when I get back to Equestria I'm going to visit her like I should've done."

Jethro smiled, "Good to hear." He suddenly saw her element glow again and in a flash of light Fluttershy stood with her old wings on her back.

When Fluttershy realized this, she gasped, "My wings, they're back!"

"Wow," Jethro gasped, "Come on let's fly!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the open window.

"Wait, I'm not one for flying from this high UUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Jethro jumped out the window with her as he flew off with her in hand, as her wings kept her airborne.

* * *

Back at the fight, the warriors and the pony groups were being overrun by Felix and Clyde, but weren't backing down, "We got them now, Felix." Clyde smirked.

"Yeah, now let's finish them off." Felix answered as the two closed in on the group.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked in worry.

"Make way for me!" a voice shouted as they looked up seeing Jethro fly in with Fluttershy next to him, while he twirled one of his spirit chucks on his other hand and flung it at the two who jumped back avoiding the attack.

Jethro and Fluttershy touched down as Twilight gasped, "Fluttershy, you're awake!"

"And you got your wings back!" Rarity gasped.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash gasped in shock and amaze.

"What is this, a latecomer?" Clyde asked Felix.

"Nothing to worry about," Felix began, "This one's a shy pushover."

"I see, well then this shouldn't be so hard." Clyde smirked as he and Felix advanced forward.

Jethro was willing to protect Fluttershy, only for the shy girl to extend an arm to block his path. She signaled to him she could do this, so he stepped back. Fluttershy stood tall and approached the two approaching enemies, "Awe look she's coming right up to us." Felix mocked followed up by a laugh from the two.

Fluttershy frowned at the mockery before speaking, "Normally I don't use this on humans or ponies, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception" Fluttershy said and went into stare mode with her eyes glaring daggers into them.

Upon coming into contact with the stare master, Felix and Clyde suddenly froze in place, "Hey what's going on?" Felix asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but for some reason I'm feeling petrified all of a sudden." The equally confused demon answered.

Fluttershy started stomping up to the two forcing them to back away from her nervously, while keeping up the stare and speaking in a disciplinary tone, "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Frightening countless lives, endangering this whole district, and worse picking on my friends!" she started as the two started stammering as if trying to reason with her.

"What's she doing?" Alice gasped.

"She's lecturing them into submission?" Dean asked.

"That's the Stare Master for you." Dustin smirked.

"Stare Master?" Ralph asked in confusion.

"Yeah. No animal can stand up to her when she's like that, and I guess it's even too much for those two to handle." Alistair noticed Clyde and Felix.

As Fluttershy continued to discipline Felix and Clyde, the two were getting more and more terrified of her, "And if you ever pick on my friends again, I will make you wish you never did. Do you understand me? I said do you understand me?!" the two nodded nervously, while on the verge of soiling themselves, "Good, now get!" she finished as the force of her order pushed them back before the spun around and bolted while screaming in terror. They zigzagged while they ran before they ran into each other and fell into an open manhole.

The group looked to Fluttershy who looked back at them with her innocent smile, "Fluttershy," Rainbow began, "That…was…AWESOME!" she and the others ran over to Fluttershy congratulating her.

"Way to go Fluttershy, you scared those two right off." Dustin congratulated her.

"You sent them packin'." Applejack added.

"It was nothing." She answered humbly.

"And you got your element to the next level along with your wings," Twilight added, "But how did you do it?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I got a little lesson about kindness." She then removed her element of harmony, and her wings vanished.

"Guess your wings can't only be active while you're wearing your element of harmony." Muse deduced.

"You mean I have to wait until my element reaches the next level in order to fly again?" Rainbow complained.

"Hey enjoy life on the ground, Rainbow," Wild began, "I know I am." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Fluttershy giggled at Rainbow's reaction, but noticed Elroy, Dean, and Ralph standing before her before dropping to their knees and bowed repeatedly, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY, WE'RE NOT WORTHY!"

Fluttershy was confused at what they were doing, while Alicia rolled her eyes before muttering, "Idiots."

* * *

Later that day back at the abandoned building, Felix and Clyde stood before Ebon's mirror while being covered in sewage from falling into the sewer after Fluttershy scared them off. They had finished telling Ebon the story, and needless to say he wasn't pleased, "Imbeciles! I give you two a simple job and you come back in failure!"

"Hey you wouldn't believe what that shy girl did," Felix began, "It's like her stare peeled right through my flesh!"

"And I thought my fellow demon folk were scary, but that was traumatizing!" Clyde argued as well.

Ebon growled, "So far two of the elements have reached newfound strength. If the other four succeed as well, my whole plan will be spoiled!"

"We hear ya, and next time we'll do better." Clyde assured him.

"See that you do." Ebon replied.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta get a good long shower and wash all this sewage off." Felix said as they two went to find a place to shower inside the building.

**(And there's the chapter. Fluttershy managed to come to terms with herself and her jealousy she harbored on her sister's success. With her element powered up, she'll be ready to help the guys take on Felix and whoever he brings along with him. See you next time guys.)**


	8. Slumber Party

**(Welcome to the next installment fellas. This one's gonna be filled with laughs for you all. Sit back and enjoy.)**

One afternoon at Alistair's apartment, Alistair and his crop of the group were relaxing. Pinkie was enjoying a bag of cheese balls, Muse was reading a book off the shelf, Rarity was working on her nails, and Rainbow was playing videogames with Alistair. The two were engaging in a fighting game, with Alistair dominating Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gawked seeing her avatar lose for the fourth time, "Oh I'll have my revenge!" Rainbow declared.

"You'll have to train ten years before you can beat me, Rainbow." Alistair smirked as they continued playing.

"Well I happen to be a fast learner." Rainbow boasted as she played.

Muse eyed what they were doing and spoke to Rarity, "And once again Rainbow has found something to be competitive over."

"Well at least she's not being too sore about it." Rarity answered.

"Yummy-yummy cheese balls!" Pinkie cheered as she popped some in her mouth and ate them.

"Pinkie chew with your mouth closed. Honestly." Rarity lectured as the party girl did so with a pout.

Suddenly Alistair's cellphone rang, startling him. Because of this he messed up and his avatar was defeated by Rainbow's, "Hah! Score!" the rainbow haired girl cheered.

"That doesn't count, I was startled!" Alistair argued.

"Don't pawn your loss off on your phone." Rainbow replied smugly.

Alistair rolled his eyes before finally answering his cell, "What is it?"

_"Yo Alistair, you and the girls meet us by the bridge in the park. I got something fun for us to do today."_ Dustin's voice came on the other line.

"Well better than being inside during the summer," Alistair answered, "Ok we'll see ya there." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Muse asked curiously.

"That was Dustin, he says he's got plans for us to do today." The dark warrior answered.

"Did he say what?" Rarity inquired.

"No, but he's always been full of surprises." He answered.

"Oh I love surprises!" Pinkie cheered in excitement.

"Well we better go and see what it's about." Rainbow said, as they halted their game and left the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in Central Park, Dustin, Zyphon, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Wildcard were waiting by the bridge until they saw Alistair and the others approach, "Hey guys!" Alistair called.

"There you guys are, we were wondering." Dustin said as he got off the bridges ledge.

"Well we're here, so what's this idea you got for us to do today?" Rainbow asked as she leaned up against the bridge ledge.

"Well I've decided that we should do something that Alistair and I haven't done since summer started a month ago. Something that both of our worlds have." Dustin began.

"And that is?" Wild asked wanting him to get to the point.

"We're going bowling." He smirked.

"Bowling?" they asked.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "I know it's a sport found in Equestria as well, but trust me you'll find bowling with hands is much better than using your muzzle."

"I'll take your word for it," Rainbow replied as she twiddled her fingers, "I've gotten accustomed to using hands for stuff."

"So is it a yes?" Dustin asked, until he saw Alistair give him a thumb's up, and the others looked interested, "I'll take that as a yes. Well come on I promised the others we'd meet them there." And with that, they followed Dustin's lead.

* * *

Soon they were at the bowling alley, with Dustin and Alistair's pals. Some of them were doing a few bowls, while others like Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were sitting around and keeping score. Alice picked up her ball and tried rolling it, but only got four pins, "Oh well." She sighed as the pins were all scooped up.

"Hey no one's perfect." Alicia patted her sister's shoulder in comfort.

Dustin took his ball and approached a lane, "Watch this." Dean said to the pony girls.

Dustin gained some distance before going a bit down the aisle before launching his ball forward rolling for the end. The girls watched in anticipation, while Dustin maneuvered his hands a little to the right wanting his ball to move a little in that direction and sure enough the ball's trajectory moved a bit to the right getting in the center before nailing all the pins, "Yeah!" Dustin cheered with Zyphon.

"A perfect strike!" Elroy called.

"Wow," Wild gasped, "And I thought I had luck."

"Way to go, Dustin!" Ralph cheered as the boys put their thumbs to the sides of their heads while waving the rest of their hands up and down like ears. As they did so they were making unusual cheering grunts and rants.

The girls watched feeling awkward, until Aria spoke to them, "This happens every day."

"They're such animals." Eu added.

"They're just being boys." Alice reminded them.

"Now that girls is the way to bowl." Dustin boasted, while Alicia and Aria roll their eyes.

"That was perfect!" Pinkie cheered.

"You weren't using anything spirit energy related to make that strike, were you?" Twilight asked suspiciously while sporting her hands on her hips.

"Twilight you think so little of me," Dustin answered while feeling hurt, "Do you honestly think I would stoop to such a low?"

"I was just asking." she replied.

"Trust me Twilight," Alistair began, "Dustin's been doing this for years, he's worked hard on his skill."

"Come on let's keep at this." Dean said as they continued playing.

Ralph picked up his ball and rolled it managing to get half the pins, "Oh yeah do I rock or what?"

"You rock out loud!" Pinkie giggled as Ralph blushed.

Aria had just finished her turn as her cell rang, "Hold on," she answered it, "Hello? Oh I see. Yes I understand. No don't worry I'll figure something out ok love you bro. Bye." She shut her phone off.

Seeing it was from Burai, Jade asked her, "What's the buzz from the bro?"

"Well Burai has to work the night shift at the hospital tonight." She explained.

"So then you'll be by yourself tonight?" Alice gasped with Fluttershy.

"Yeah. Unfortunately mom is still in Japan checking her new line of outfits." She answered.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Eu asked hopefully while Twilight looked eager to help as well.

"Actually yeah you girls can help me," she began, "Twi, A.J, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Muse how would you guys like join me and the others at my place to night."

"You mean like a sleepover?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yup just us girls." Aria answered.

"That sounds great. We haven't had a chance to do something like that since my first time." Twi admitted, while A.J and Rarity rolled their eyes at the memory.

"I'd love that!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well I guess I could." Rainbow agreed.

"So could I." Muse added.

"Then it's decided girls." Jade said gathering them together.

"A sleepover, now that could be fun." Spike smirked, until Twilight spoke up.

"Sorry Spike, but you'll be spending the night with Dustin."

"Oh man." He grumbled.

Overhearing them was Dustin who smirked before gathering his boys and Wild together, "Guys, I know exactly what we're gonna do tonight." he snickered softly.

"Are you thinking of?" Jethro began only to be cut off.

"Why yes, Jethro. I am."

"That's devious, I like it!" Dean smirked as slowly the others started agreeing.

* * *

Later that night, the girls had walked to and entered Aria's house. The place looked like a mix between regular American rooming with a Japanese touch to it, "Nice place." Rainbow admitted while looking at a dragon statue.

"Thanks, most of these antiques come from Japan." she explained.

"You sure are into your culture." Twilight admitted as she looked at a shoji lamp.

"I'm proud of both heritages on each of my parent's side." She answered.

So the girls got comfy as Jade spoke, "Sodas check."

"Snacks check." Eu checked it off.

"Pizza ordered." Alice said hearing the doorbell ring.

"Only one last thing to do," Aria began before looking at Tricera, "Beat it boy."

"All right, I know when I'm not supposed to be here." he left the room and headed elsewhere.

"Good now we can officially begin." Alicia said as the girls cheered.

"What do we do first?" Twilight asked as the others awaited the word.

"First we eat, you all must be starting." Aria believed.

"I'm famished." Applejack admitted as Alice went to get the pizzas.

Unaware to them, Fievel had snuck himself into the vent and had a mini camera strapped to his head so he could record it. It traced back to the Savage bros apartment, where Dustin, his pals, Wild, Zyphon, and Spike were watching everything Fievel was recording on Alistair's TV, "It's begun." Alistair gasped.

"Oh I can't believe we got a front row seat to the greatest event this summer." Ralph said while feeling gitty.

Wild spoke to Dustin, "I can't believe you got Fievel to do this."

"That mouse will do anything for a handful of cheddar." Dustin replied as he kicked back.

"We could make a documentary based off this footage," Jethro began as he watched the girls eat and share a few laughs, "Girls in their natural habitat."

Dean responded, "More so we can finally get some juice on them."

"Yeah maybe hear things they don't want us to know about." Elroy added.

So after the girls had their food, Aria spoke up, "Ok girls time to play a game of Truth or Dare!" The girls gasped as they gathered around, "Now this game is a bit different from regular truth or dare."

The pony girls were confused, "Different, how?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well it's like the normal game, but those who refuse to tell the truth or take the dare will be punished by stripping an article of clothing." She explained.

The girls gasped while the boys were watching started trembling until Dean spoke up, "Dudes set phasers to happy place."

"What?!" Rainbow gasped, "Why would we do that?"

Eu replied, "It's a way to ensure you go through with whatever dare of truth no matter what."

"But is that really wise?" Alice trembled at the thought of losing all her clothes.

"Alice you can relax we're all girls here." Jade reminded her.

"Yes, I know." She calmed down as the boys watching it was smirking.

"So then let's get started." Aria began as she took a bottle and sat it in the middle of their ring and spun in. The girls watched it spin around before it started slowing down.

Finally it stopped landing on Jade as they looked at her, before she responded, "Looks like I'm the first."

"Ok Jade, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Dare me." she answered boldly.

"Ooh, bold one," Aria smirked as she got an idea for her to do, "Ok I dare you to balance on top of a mountain of books using only your hands."

Jade looked at her blankly, "Is that all? You forget I'm the acrobat?"

Aria spoke while taking out a blindfold, "Then I guess you won't have any problems doing it blindfolded, while balancing two glasses of water on your feet?" she sweetened the dare.

Jade was surprised at this addition but wasn't going to back out, "Ok, if that's what you want."

* * *

And so the mountain of books was stacked as Jade got on it with her hands. Alice and Alicia placed the water on both her feet before Aria blindfolded her, "Now you need to hold it for five minutes." She instructed.

"Nothing to it." Jade answered, while keeping still.

They watched as Jade kept still, but were worried about her slipping up. Soon Alicia called, "Time!"

"Ok Jade you passed your dare." Aria said, while undoing the blindfold.

"Nothing to it," Jade answered as she bounced the glasses of water off her feet and caught them in her hands before drinking them.

"Ok Jade your turn." Alicia noted.

Jade spun the bottle and they watched as it landed on Twilight, "Ooh, ok Twilight truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth." She answered.

"Ok, have you ever done something so embarrassing you felt your life was over?" Jade asked.

"Uh well, yes I've been there." Twilight answered while recalling so many times she's been in that predicament.

"Then share with us your worst experience." Jade requested of the bookworm.

Twi bit her lip, feeling nervous knowing just about any of her embarrassing experiences would be embarrassing for her, "Well you see…"

"You think she's gonna do it?" Applejack asked the girls

"I don't know." Rarity answered as the others watched her.

Twilight was hesitant to tell her one of her worse times before answering, "I can't! I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

"Then you pass?" Jade asked if it was her final answer.

"Yes." She winced.

"You know the penalty." Aria reminded the princess.

"Where do I start?" she asked nervously.

"Well since you're starting it out, we'll go easy, but no more freebies. Start with your feet." Aria instructed.

So Twilight removed her shoes and her socks exposing her bare feet. The boys watched the monitor in awe, "Fievel zoom in." Alistair spoke on a little mike. So the camera zoomed in a bit as it focused on Twilight's bare feet.

"Look at them." Ralph gasped.

"Those are some cute feet." Dustin added as they saw Twilight wiggle her little toes.

"Oh yeah, I'm saving this memory for future reference in my mind." Dean said as he fixated his eyes on the girl's bare feet.

'I like this new rule in truth or dare game.' Spike thought as he hoped Rarity would pass on a dare or telling the truth.

Twilight spun the bottle and it landed on Fluttershy, "Eep." The shy girl gasped.

"Ok Fluttershy, truth or dare?" Twilight asked.

"Well I'll take dare no maybe truth." she started rambling unable to make up her mind

"Fluttershy relax, it's not a big deal. Just choose which ever you feel more confident with." Aria assured her.

"Well ok, I'll pick truth." She answered calmly.

"Ok have you ever regretted anything you've done?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy spoke, "Well there are a few. One thing I've regretted was the way I tried desperately to befriend the animals in the castle garden."

"But I thought Dustin said you had natural magnetism for animals." Alice replied remembering all Dustin told them about the ponies.

"I do, but with woodland creatures or our pets. The animals in the castle garden however must've been bred to not need special help." She answered still recalling how she went crazy.

"Well said Fluttershy." Aria said proudly at how she was able to admit it.

Fluttershy spun the bottle and it landed on Muse, "Oh sorry Muse I didn't mean too." She apologized.

"It's ok Fluttershy and I'll pick dare." Muse requested.

"Fluttershy daring?" Rainbow Dash asked feeling this wasn't going to be exciting

Fluttershy thought as Eu whispered something in her ear, 'Oh dear, well if this will help,' she spoke, "Ok Muse, I dare you to tell us what you think about Wildcard."

At the apartment, the boys gasped seeing it was getting into that kind of talk. They saw Wildcard was blushing as he got closer to the screen, "This is getting good." Dean smirked.

Wild shushed him, "Quiet."

Muse began explaining, "Well I guess Wild is a great colt. He's very street smart if you want to know and he's been a good coltfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah common knowledge. Where's the good stuff?" Rainbow demanded taking Muse by surprise as well as the others.

"Well if you girls really want to know…" Muse began as she explained, "I think he's the absolute wonderful colt in the world. When we go on our dates he'd always make sure everything's perfect, and when something goes out of line he always goes to make sure whatever's wrong is right." she spoke like it was a mathematical formula similar to how Fluttershy explained her critique on her Gala dress to Rarity. This made the girls surprised while Wild was blown away.

"Wow." Dustin gasped.

"I had no idea," Wild said before smirking, "Score one for the game master." The guys high fived him.

"Well that's better than what you said before." Rainbow admitted.

Muse spun the bottle it landed on Aria, "Well Aria it's your time. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm dare me." She requested. The boys watched with amusement.

"Okay I dare you to tell us a story from your childhood." Muse dared her.

Aria was surprised, but smiled, "Well there was this one time I made Burai have a tea party with me."

"What?!" they gasped.

"Oh yeah, I tricked him into joining me. I made him put on a dress and everything," she explained, "The best part my mom recorded it we can watch it if you girls want."

"We'll save that for later." Jade replied.

With the guys, Dean spoke, "Man these girls will do or say anything."

"I know I wanna see something more come off, from any of them!" Elroy ranted.

"Chillax Elroy, there's no way they can do everything they're told." Dustin assured him as they continued watching.

"Ok your go." Pinkie said to Aria who spun it until it landed on Rainbow Dash.

"Ok Dashie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." She replied eagerly.

"All right," Aria began, "I dare you to let us give your feet a little massage." Suddenly Rainbow paled

Wild smirked, "She's got her. Dashie has very ticklish hooves, or in this case feet."

"Wonder what she'll remove?" Alistair smirked as the other boys gathered around.

"Well when she does I'm averting my eyes." Wild replied.

Rainbow Dash was nervous as Aria went to take the girls shoes off before she pulled her legs back and hugged them to her chest, "NO! I don't like others touching my hooves or feet, or whatever!"

"Then you have no choice." Alicia warned her

"So what do you want of me?" Dash asked with a sigh.

"Well we can't keep having all of you remove your shoes so let's have her do something else." Alicia suggested.

"Agreed. Dash, lose your shirt." Eu instructed.

Rainbow looked around at the others watching. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up, but stopped right as she exposed her navel. She suddenly noticed something in the vent, "Why is there a little light blinking in your vent Aria?"

"Huh?" she asked as the girls looked in the direction while the boys were nervous.

Aria climbed up and looked inside seeing Fievel, "Uh, hi." Fievel said nervously.

"Come here!" Aria called as the mouse screamed as he tried to get away, only to get caught by Aria who showed him to the girls.

"Fievel?" Fluttershy gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Jade asked in confusion and suspicion.

"Sorry but I must've made that wrong left turn at Albuquerque." He answered sheepishly, hoping they'd buy it.

Aria spotted the camera on his head, "What is this?"

"It looks like a camera." Alice noted.

"Huh, is that what that thing is?" Fievel asked playing ignorant.

"Why would Fievel have a camera strapped to his head?" Twilight asked until it dawned on the girl warriors.

Aria growled and yelled into the camera, "DUSTIN!"

The boys gasped as they saw the up close of Aria's face on the TV, "Secrets out!" Dean cried.

"What should we do?" Jethro asked frantically.

"I don't know." Dustin panicked along with the others who didn't know whether to leave the apartment or hide.

"Eu, do you know a teleportation spells?" Aria asked with a smirk/

"Just one." She answered while holding her scepter.

"Uh-oh." Alistair gasped fearing the worst.

"Do it!"

Eu spoke while holding her scepter out, "Teleportro!"

Suddenly they saw on the screen was their backs, "Guys!" they turned seeing Fievel.

"Fievel!" they called as Alistair held his familiar up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but why did they teleport me here?" Fievel asked, until they looked around seeing someone was missing.

"Dustin where are you?" Ralph asked nervously.

"He's gone." Jethro gasped.

"You don't think they…" Elroy trailed off.

"Maybe they did." Wild answered in worry.

* * *

Back at Aria's Dustin appeared before them, "AH!" he shrieked seeing he was surrounded.

"Tie him to the chair!" Aria ordered the girls who looked ready to oblige.

"You'll never take me alive!" Dustin made a run for it.

"Not so fast pal!" Rainbow grabbed him and dragged him back over.

"Make sure it's nice and tight we don't want him to squirm for this." Aria said sinisterly.

He sat on a chair and was tied to it as the girls stood before him, "No this is not what it looks like." Dustin pleaded to them.

"Dustin, why?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Alice, please I'm not what you think I am." Dustin continued to plead for his life.

"We think you're a spy." Rainbow accused him while putting her face into his, making Dustin cringe.

"We love you Dustin, but you have to be punished." Alicia said stoically.

"Me alone, what about the guys they're just as guilty!" Dustin argued about being punished alone.

"We'll take care of each of them later," Aria promised him, "Girls I was saving this for ourselves but I figure this is a good punishment" Aria took out a makeup kit.

"Ooh that's very good." Rarity admitted with a smirk at Dustin.

Dustin began sweating as they turned back to him, "Any last words before we begin our revenge?" Jade asked.

"I'm out of here!" Dustin screamed as he started jumping the chair up and down bouncing away.

"He's getting away!" Pinkie called while holding lipstick.

"Get him!" Twilight called.

Dustin continued bouncing away from them and saw the door up ahead, "Almost there."

A.J slid in front of the doorway, "Hold it right there varmint."

"Oh snap!" he spun his chair to bounce back the other way only to see the others cornering him.

"Let the make over commence." Aria said as the girls readied the supplies.

"WAIT!" Dustin screamed freezing them in place, "Don't I get a last request?"

The girls looked to each other in concern until they reached a decision with Eu answering, "Well why not, it's only fair."

"Let me at least do something fun for you." Dustin said as he was allowed free and went to the stereo and put on music. As the music started playing he went to the center of the room and started dancing with a few foot taps and started moving his arms around to the front and back.

The girls watched as he danced to the rhythm, "This is his last request?" Twilight asked Aria.

"He likes doing this." She answered remembering the fun times he'd dance to this song.

As Dustin continued performing, the girls continued to enjoy it. He wrapped it up and announced, "Tequila!" The girls applauded while Dustin smiled with hope.

"That was wonderful, Dustin." Alice clapped in amaze.

"Nothing's too good for my friends." Dustin replied.

"That was very entertaining." Aria admitted as the girls agreed.

"Why thank you, Aria. Well you all look tired so I'll just get out of your hair now," He started sliding his way to the door. Suddenly he was lassoed by A.J, "Hey!"

"Not so fast partner." She tugged him back over to the group.

"I give you a show and you're still looking to punish me?" Dustin asked in outrage.

"Sorry Dustin, but no amount of entertainment can make us forget." Alicia answered.

Dustin sighed as he was put back in the chair. He looked as the girls once again surrounded him, "Girls I enjoy a good treat at Ponyville's spa, but this is over the line."

"You allowed Lotus and Aloe to do your nails and hair, so why should this be any different?" Rarity asked.

"Those two didn't come at me with makeup in hoof." he answered.

"Well tonight you don't have Lotus and Aloe to tend to you, you have us." Pinkie beamed.

"Oh joy," Dustin answered in deadpan before he went back to shock as they got closer, "Go easy on the hair and face!"

About an hour later, the girls were looking at each other while standing before their captive, "What do you think?" Aria asked them.

"Um well it's..." Fluttershy stammered.

"Maybe we overdid it." Alice suggested.

"Ya think?" Dustin asked with make up on his face.

"Oh Dustin don't be such a drab, I think it's a work of art." Rarity showed him a mirror.

Dustin looked at it before chuckling to himself, "You know if you did some work on my hair and moisturized my skin I'd probably still look like the ugliest girl in the world." Just then everyone started to laugh at his claim, "So does this mean I'm off the hook now?"

"Yes, but be sure to tell the boys they have a surprise coming to them as well." Aria answered.

Dustin saw Aria's face and knew she wasn't lying to him, "Yes Aria, now can I clean my face?"

"Go ahead." She answered as Dustin went to the bathroom and washed the make up off and came out, "Well it's been fun, but I have to go." He was suddenly lassoed again, "Hey what gives?!"

"Sorry Dustin, but before we let you leave we've decided to give you a little parting treat to show there's no hard feelings between all of us and you." Aria answered as he was once again bounded to the chair.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked in worried tone, before he saw the girls sashay over to him, "Girls what're you doing?"

"Giving you a little reward for giving us entertainment." Alicia answered as she and Alice each plopped into his lap from both sides and draped their arms around him.

"I hope you don't mind." Alice said hopefully.

"Honestly I don't know what to think right now." Dustin answered with a pant.

"Then don't think." Alicia replied as she caressed his face, running her hand down his cheek before pulling him into a kiss, which he graciously returned.

When their lips parted, Alice caressed his face and turned him to face her before she planted her own lips onto his, giving him an equally satisfying kiss that her sister gave him. When they parted Dustin gasped, "Wow."

"How was that?" Alice asked in concern.

"Beautiful." He answered.

"Boy you haven't felt anything yet," Aria said as she got into Dustin's lap and pressed herself into his chest making him pant, "Out of all the boys in our training class I always felt you were the best." She whispered softly into his ear before laying her head onto his shoulder and kissed his neck.

'Hickey, I'm getting a hickey.' Dustin thought in joy.

She then raised her head up and kissed him square on the lips, as the girls watched as how bolder she was getting in her kissing. When she released his face he was wide eyed, "How'd ya like that big boy?"

"I'm a happy boy." He answered like a love sick goofball.

"Well you got a lot more coming." She motioned to the other girls.

"I shouldn't do this, I have Wild." Muse said nervously.

"Relax we're not going to do anything on the degree they did to him." Eu reminded her that they don't have to kiss him.

Muse feeling a little relieved at that approached with the other girls, as they each flirted with the bounded Dustin. They ran their hands through his hair, stroked his face, or tickled his chin flirtatiously. When it was all done, Dustin looked ready to explode from so much flirting, "Now remember you don't tell any of the boys what happened to you here." Aria warned him

"Are you going to do the same to them?" he asked.

"That's for us to decide and you not to know." Jade answered.

"I understand." He replied.

"Good, Eu send him back." Aria ordered.

Eu nodded and did the reverse teleport spell on him and he vanished from the bounded chair, "Well that was interesting." Twilight admitted.

"It was fun." Pinkie replied.

"Yeah, did you see his reaction?" Rainbow laughed.

"I can't wait to do it to the others." Jade chuckled.

"Well we'll plan on them later. Right now let's get back to the slumber party." Aria suggested as they all agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Dustin was poofed back into Alistair's apartment, surprising the guys, "D-man!" Dean called as they gathered around him, "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Wild asked in concern.

"It was a nightmare guys!" Dustin cried not wanting to give anything away, "Just so you know, you're all gonna get punished sooner or later."

"All of us?" Spike asked in worry about what Twilight will do when he sees her tomorrow.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know how I don't know when, but you guys are on their hit list." Dustin explained as the boys held onto each other while trembling.

Fievel approached, "Hey regardless what happened a deal's a deal, so fork over my promised cheddar."

"Right, Zyphon give him his cheese." Dustin ordered as Zyphon presented him with his cheese.

"Yeah!" Fievel jumped into the cheddar and started scarfing it down.

Back at Aria's the girls sat around the TV as they watched footage from a video camera play. They saw a child Aria sitting at a play table in her room, "Come on Burai you promised you play with me before class!" Little Aria complained.

"Oh do I have to?" a younger Burai asked with a groan.

"You promises now keep it or I'll tell daddy." She warned him.

"Fine." He sighed as the camera cut to young Aria dressed up like a princess while Burai wore a ballerina tutu. They had their tea party while Burai looked on the verge of dying of embarrassment. The girls rolled around while laughing hysterically, "That's so funny!" Pinkie laughed.

"Oh I can't, I can't!" Rainbow tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't.

"Oh this reminds me of a little stunt I pulled on my brother once." Twilight laughed.

"I got to say Aria, this slumber party was a great idea." Applejack said.

"Oh yes, and we're glad to have come." Rarity added.

"Thanks girls. Well it's getting late and we could all use some shut eye." Aria said as they got comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at Felix's HQ, the yoko and demon stood before the mirror as Ebon spoke to them, "Felix, your assistance alone has proven to be insufficient, and Clyde here is not enough. How many others do you currently know who would be willing to join my cause?"

"Well it's not easy, Ebon," Felix began, "I mean some of the guys I met during my dark warrior training won't just easily come to join us…" he saw Ebon giving him a stern look as if hinting that he doesn't want to hear any of his excuses, "But I may happen to know some guys who'd be willing to come to New York and aid us."

"And who would that be?" Ebon inquired.

"Just give me some time to find them, and I'll pop right back as soon as I can." Felix said as he opened a shadow portal and entered it.

Ebon sighed and spoke to Clyde, "Would you happen to know who he's going to find?"

"Unfortunately no," he answered, "We've met a lot of dark beings and malevolent types out there. There's no telling which of them he's going to find." Ebon once again sighed at his employees cryptic explanations.

**(And that's the chapter. The boys tried to do a little spying when the girls were all together but it backfired, and Dustin got punished and a parting reward for going through with it. Don't miss next time guys. See you then.)**


	9. Never forget who you are

**(Here's my latest chapter, guys. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you.)**

One afternoon, Dustin, Alistair, their gang, and the Mane eight were on the bridge in Central Park relaxing. Dustin noticed the girls were talking to each other, spoke to his pals, "So guys, did they happen to get the drop on you at all since last night?" he asked remembering about how the girls caught them spying on their girl slumber party.

Alistair spoke, "Yeah when you guys left my apartment that night, they teleported me to Aria's and then, they put make up on my face!" he cried.

"They did that to me too!" Jethro whispered.

"Same here." Elroy put in.

"And me!" Dean spoke.

"And me as well." Wild added.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe how they all dolled me up with bows." Spike shuddered.

"And did they happen to give any other treatment?" Dustin asked trying to hint at them without blowing the secret of what the girls did to them.

The boys blushed, "Actually they may have done a little…" Jethro began until Dean answered.

"Did they flirt with you too?"

"Yeah." Dustin nodded.

"Sweet." Elroy cheered softly.

They looked down at Spike who was smirking, "They gave me the best treatment I could ask for. They scratched my ears, rubbed my belly, nuzzled with me. Oh it was wonderful. Especially when Rarity did it." The boys chuckled.

"What about you Wild?" Alistair asked, "Now that Muse let her feelings out about you there had to have been some perfect moments."

Wild blushed, "Well you see, Muse was very embarrassed when she realized I witnessed her confess. However Rainbow and Alicia gave her the little push to truly show me how she feels. And let me tell ya she kisses like wild." The guys snickered.

"Hey guys!" Ralph's voice called out, as they all saw Ralph walk over carrying multiple bags on his arms.

"Ralph!" the guys cheered as he arrived.

"Ok guys, I got us our loot." Ralph said before dropping the bags to reveal them to be loaded with candies.

"Ooh so delicious." Pinkie salivated only for Rarity to grab a cloth to clean her mouth.

"Pinkie, you're drooling." Rarity said in repulse.

"Ralph you are a saint for being related to the shops owner." Elroy said as he pulled out some sweets.

"Being the nephew of the King of confections has its perks." Ralph admitted with pride.

"Enough idle chatting let's dig in." Alicia said as they started munching on the candy with Pinkie joining them.

"You know too much of that will rot your teeth." Twilight warned them.

They all looked at Twilight in confusion, as Dean spoke to Dustin, "Didn't you guys tell them about us and sugar?" he asked before eating some gummy worms.

"Actually I might've missed that." Dustin admitted sheepishly.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked curiously.

"You see spirit energy and dark energy need more than just exercise and all to strengthen it." Alistair explained before taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Sugar is actually a source of fuel for our own energies," Dustin continued, "Not only can it stimulate the mind, but it also can help keep our energies up."

"Wow no wonder you'd enjoy coming down to Sugarcube corner so much." Pinkie realized.

"And trust us when I say this you wouldn't like a spirit warrior who goes for awhile without sugar. Believe us Dustin's been there." Jethro explained.

Dustin turned to Jethro giving him a firm look, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"What're you talking about, speak of what?" Rainbow asked.

Aria answered, "Well you see at one of the school's Dustin was working at one time a few years ago, he was asked to cut back on sugar. So the staff kept him off it for five days."

"Especially the soda." Alice added.

"We went to see him and we found him in a corner while in the fetal position." Eu put in.

"Dustin's lack of sugar put him on withdrawal. His body started getting weaker and weaker. He was so weak he couldn't even stand up. And his body started running old and wrinkly." Alicia added shuddering.

"He was luck Dean had a spare soda bottle on him." Ralph chuckled.

"He chugged the bottle down in ten seconds." Dean explained.

"Good heavens." Rarity gasped.

"Due to the staff of that school not having any undercover spirit warriors like most other places in the city have, he had to go against their ordered behind their backs or risk his own body losing strength." Elroy added.

"We're just lucky we or nobody saw him twisting his body up like a pretzel or do handstands while running on his hands." Jethro put in.

"Say what?" Wild asked with a double blink.

"Don't ask." Alicia warned him.

"Now come on people let's dig in!" Ralph ordered as the girls and Wild joined in their little candy binge.

Muse sucked on a lollipop and spoke, "Mm, tasty."

"Ralph ya got my prize?" Dustin asked.

"Of course Dust-man. Here." Ralph pulled out a jawbreaker the size of a hacky sack.

"Oh yes there you are." Dustin said as he began sucking jawbreaker hoping it would get small enough to fit into his mouth.

"You know it takes you days before you can actually make that small enough to fit in your mouth." Alistair reminded him.

"Hey if my head was made of rubber I'd be able to fit the whole thing inside my mouth with no problem." Dustin put in.

"Well this ain't no cartoon, Dustin." Dean reminded him.

"Isn't it, Dean?" Pinkie asked getting into his face, "ISN'T IT?!"

"No." Dean replied while sticking true to his answer.

"Hmm," Pinkie pondered, "I guess not."

As the pony transformed teenagers had their share of the sugar, Fluttershy had only a small sucker, "Well that's enough for me." She said.

"What?" Jethro asked in outrage, "That was only a microscopic piece."

Suddenly Elroy started stuffing some gummy bears into Fluttershy's mouth, "Come on a little more won't kill ya!"

"Elroy don't stuff her up!" Jade scolded him.

"Yeah I don't think her mouth can fit any more." Dean agreed.

Fluttershy ended up swallowing the gummy bears that filled up her mouth whole. Suddenly she froze and started shaking. The group saw this and grew concerned as Rainbow asked, "Fluttershy are you ok?"

Suddenly Fluttershy's eyes started growing wide as a smile that would make Pinkie Pie proud grew on her face. Alistair spoke in worry, "I don't like the looks of her."

Fluttershy shrieked as she jumped up high before landing on the ground with the wide smile still plastered on her face, "MORE! MUST HAVE MORE!" she cried.

"Guys what's wrong with her?" Spike asked feeling ready to freak out.

"Sugar rush…" Alicia feared.

"Oh boy." Ralph gasped.

Dustin creeped up to Fluttershy slowly, "Fluttershy just relax and let us help you."

Fluttershy spoke to him in a fast tone, "SUGAR I WANT SUGAR!"

"Hold her down!" Alice called.

The guys tried to dogpile her but she took off running like crazy, "There she goes!" Dean called.

"We have to stop her!" Twilight ordered.

"How?" Wild asked.

Aria answered, "The guys and I will concentrate our energies to our feet and race after her."

And so the warrior teens took off and found Fluttershy looting candy from little children leaving them confused, "Hey Flutters, how's it going?" Dustin asked as he slowly approached her.

"Need sugar, must have sugar…" she answered while rocking her body back and forth.

"Oh sugar you mean like this piece of gum?" Aria asked as she held out a piece of gum to tempt her.

"Fluttershy's eyes widened, "SUGAR!" she grabbed it and started to chew until her eyes widened and she spat it out, "You tricked me, you said it was sugar!"

"Yeah sugar…sugar-free," Aria smirked before calling out, "GRAB HER GUYS!"

The boys once again dogpiled her, making sure she stayed down. Alice called, "Eu magic chains!"

Eu nodded and conjured magic chains to bind her arms and legs, "Good work, now let's bring her back to the girls." Dustin said as they carried her back over to the bridge where Twi and the others saw Fluttershy was still twitching from the sugar high.

"I never would've guessed Fluttershy was that sensitive to sugar." Rarity said in surprise.

"Now we know why she doesn't eat too much of it." Applejack noted.

"And I thought I was hooked on the stuff." Pinkie added.

"So what can we do now?" Muse asked the others in concern.

"I guess all we can do is wait for it to wear off." Twilight sighed as they brought Fluttershy over to rest underneath a tree.

"Well we know exactly what she's going through." Dustin began.

"Me and Dustin once went on a sugar binge one night and engaged in all sorts of wild and crazy stuff." Alistair explained.

"We woke up the very next morning in Alistair's apartment," Dustin continued, "I woke up in his bathtub smelling like wet dog."

Spike's eyes widened at that description, while Twilight spoke sarcastically, "Thank you for sharing that disturbing piece of history with us."

"And I woke up on my couch seeing I had a tattoo on my face," Alistair added while the girls were shocked until he continued, "Luckily it was a peel off one." They sighed in relief.

"Crazy stuff happens to someone when they're loaded up on sugar." Jethro warned the girls.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as they saw the Baliton brothers rush over.

Belmont noticed Fluttershy's condition, "What happened to her?"

"Long story." Dustin answered.

"What's going on, guys?" Rainbow asked the twins.

"Well Burai, Xever, and us felt you've all been working hard these last few days and we've decided to award you with a little something special." Valmont began.

"Reward us, with what?" Alice asked.

"Well we were thinking something along the lines of these." Belmont flashed some kind of tickets for each of the guys.

Dustin's and Alistair's eyes widened, "Guys aren't these…" Dustin began in shock.

"Tickets to Mondo Park?!" Alistair finished in excitement.

"They sure are." Valmont answered smugly.

"We got ticks for each of you." Belmont assured them.

"What's Mondo Park?" Twilight asked.

"The greatest amusement park here in New York," Elroy began, "It's like a walk in the greatest part of your dreams."

"Sounds exciting." Rarity admitted.

"Ooh I love theme parks!" Pinkie cheered.

Ralph pulled Valmont over, "Hey listen any chance you could…" suddenly Valmont waved another spare ticket up, "Awesome! Thanks guys."

"Hey we know you much you love doing that kind of stuff with her." Valmont whispered back.

Twilight and the others saw Ralph take the other ticket, "What does he need two for?" she asked them.

"He's bringing along a guest." Dustin smirked knowing who he'd bring.

"Well girls and guys, we got us something to do tomorrow!" Elroy announced as they cheered.

* * *

That night they returned to their residence while Ralph accompanied the ponies bunking at Alistair's, "Well I guess this is where I go." Ralph said preparing to leave.

"Catch you tomorrow, Ralph." Alistair bid him a goodnight.

"I'll be getting there earlier, so be looking for me there." Ralph noted to Alistair before Pinkie embraced him tightly.

"Goodnight my big gumdrop!" Pinkie squealed as Ralph embraced her back.

"And goodnight to you too my cotton candy cloud." Ralph replied.

Rainbow's eyes twitched as she spoke to Muse, Alistair, and Rarity, "Gag me please."

Ralph and Pinkie broke their embrace as Ralph called, "Time to fly!" he flew off into the night sky.

Pinkie sighed in bliss before skipping off into the apartment, "If I didn't know any better I'd say she's got it bad." Alistair told the three.

"And that scares me." Muse said in worry.

"Scares me in more ways than one." Rainbow added as they went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at Felix's HQ, Clyde was sitting around while Ebon was getting agitated, "Where is Felix? He's been gone too long for comfort!"

"Got me, he could've gone anywhere to look for others," Clyde answered as the unicorn's spirit growled in frustration. Clyde not sure what else to tell him decided to change the subject, "So Ebon, out of curiosity just how did you come to be this dark king who tried to take over this land of ponies and happiness?" he asked having never been told about his full back story and never had to chance to ask Felix if the unicorn told him.

Ebon with nothing better to do decided to enlighten him, "Well this took place over thousands of years ago when the land was still very young."

"_Dusk and I were actually brothers. I was the oldest of course and naturally our parents the original King and Queen appointed me as the future ruler. However when my brother was born our parents started focusing on him more, coddling, doting, and fawning over him while I was left in the dark. Neglected and overlooked, I grew bitter and jealous over my brother. Then one night I snuck into his room and attempted to do away with him so that I would once again become the jewel of my parent's eyes. Unfortunately my parents caught me and saw what I was attempting to do. Outraged and furious at my actions, they used their magic to strip me of my wings leaving me as a mere unicorn and declared I was unfit to become the ruler of Equestria!"_

"_Betrayed even more, I ran away and vowed to one day prove to them I was meant to be king. I spent years roaming the land in search of power that could help me become king. Then one day the land started changing and I fell into a chasm far below into the earth. Beneath the layers of earth I happened upon a dark spirit who offered me power beyond all of understanding, and all I had to do was relinquish my very soul. Upon doing so I was gifted with the magic of the spirit of darkness and trained in the dark magical arts. Finally after years of training with the dark magic, I rose up form the bowels of the earth to take the kingdom for my own. With my own dark minions at my side I fought my brother Dusk and his wife Queen Dawn. Unfortunately for me my brother had his own knights known as the five unicorns. Utilizing their own magic they defeated me with what would become the elements of harmony!"_

"_However, they merely destroyed my body while my spirit took refuge in the earth. My spirit was weakened and gave me no chance for a possible return. Fortunately as the years progressed I discovered that my spirit could feed off the fear in pony's hearts. So within the many times where harmony was threatened I would absorb that fear and get stronger. I took every chance and every opportunity to absorb the fear in pony's hearts to restore myself. Finally it happened, the creatures known as Serpentine ignited the right amount of fear in the land to strengthen me enough to emerge once again from the earth. Still only a spirit I knew I needed more energy to completely restore my bodily form. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it in Equestria now that the threat had passed. So I latched myself onto the boy known as Alistair Savage whose dark aura provided me camouflage from the magic of my brother's daughters Celestia and Luna."_

"_When I arrived at this new world I knew I had to acquire assistance if I truly wanted to get my body back. So one day I happened across Felix who was in fact in a battle against both boys Dustin and Alistair. Upon his defeat I went to him and offered him my service. Although he was skeptical about an alliance with me, I knew exactly what to do to bring him to my side. Power. He sought power to use to make him the strongest dark warrior in the city and to seize control over it. So the partnership was set and for three years he's been helping me collect more energy by igniting the fear in others hearts. And now that I've come this far I'm closer and closer to gaining my bodily form and my powers. But with those wielders of the elements of harmony here my plan is in jeopardy. I cannot let them interfere with my hard work!"_

Clyde who had been listening to the full story look deeply moved, "A very deep and traumatic history, Ebon. It's such a shame how everything you had was taken away from you just like that. Well your story has convinced me. I'm gonna help Felix bring you back to power for sure."

Ebon smirked in delight, "I'm delighted to hear that, Clyde." He snickered.

* * *

The very next morning, Valmont was driving a van heading for Mondo Park. Belmont rode in the passenger's seat, while Dustin, Alistair, and the others were sitting in the back on the floor of the van. Although the ride was a little bumpy they were coping with it as best as they could, "Hey, you hit that bump on purpose!" Dean called from the back.

"Pipe down, we're almost there!" Valmont called.

"Lucky Ralph isn't riding with us. It's crowded enough as it is!" Alicia said in irritation, as she was stuck in between her sister and Elroy.

Soon the van pulled up outside the park, "All right guys this is it!" Belmont announced.

The back of the van opened up and they all piled out with their animal familiars and Spike, "Mondo Park." Dustin gasped in nostalgia as he saw all the big time rides, booths, and snack bars.

"It's beautiful." Jethro gasped.

"This is soooooo GOOD!" Pinkie cheered as she jumped up.

"Remember you guys we'll be back here at seven." Valmont noted them.

"Stay together and try not to get lost." Belmont instructed.

"Yes sir!" Dustin and Alistair did a mock salute, making the twins roll their eyes as they took off.

"Ok you guys got your tickets?" Dustin asked as they all showed him their ticks.

"Perfect, let's get this fun wagon going!" Alistair announced and they all cheered.

Spike watched until Tricera, Domino, Fievel, McTwisp, and Salem brought him over, "Come with us, Spike." Domino began.

"Yeah, we're gonna show you how we animal folk have fun at a park." Tricera explained.

"Really how?" Spike asked curiously.

"Just follow us and be prepared." Salem instructed.

"Guys, remember to not get into trouble." Aria warned them.

"Yeah we don't want you guys getting hauled off at the pound, or worse." Alice added.

"Never fear Alice, we shall be perfectly fine." McTwisp assured them.

"Well just stay out of trouble you guys." Alistair warned the animals.

"Right." They nodded before heading off.

"I don't know about letting Spike go off like this." Twilight said in worry.

"Don't worry he's in good hands or paws." Aria assured her.

"Well let's go!" Dustin said, as they went into the park.

* * *

They walked through the park seeing other teens and kids having fun. They looked ahead and saw Ralph was looking out on a go kart race track, "Hey Ralph!" Dustin called.

Ralph turned and saw the group, "Guys, ya finally made it!" he cheered as he and Pinkie hugged.

"What're you looking at?" Twilight asked as she saw the go karts.

"I'm watching my little sis race." The big guy motioned to one of the drivers in a cart. She was eight years old and had black hair in a short pony tail, and wore a green hoody with a black skirt.

"Is that her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, her name's Valerie, but we call her Val." Ralph explained.

"So that's why you asked for another ticket." Wildcard realized.

"You're nice to invite her along." Muse said as Ralph smiled.

Rainbow watched the girl ride the go-kart passing up the other drivers, "She really knows how to drive one of those things."

"Just as much as she loves racing with them." Alistair added.

When the racers parked their karts, they got out and Val ran over to her brother, "Did ya see that?! Did ya see that?!" she asked excitedly.

"I sure did my little winner of a sister!' he ruffled her head as she giggled. When Val noticed everyone she immediately recognized his brother's friends, but the girls and Wild were new to her, "Val I'd like to meet some newer friends of mine. This is Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Wildcard, Muse, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

Val looked at them and was awed by the girl's looks, "Wow you seven are very beautiful."

Rarity smiled and lowered herself to Val's level, "Well you certainly know true beauty when you see it, darling."

"She's so cute!" Pinkie cuddled the little girl.

"This one loves to hug." Val said with her voice muffled.

Ralph chuckled, "Yeah she's a hugging machine."

"Well come on let's have fun!" Pinkie beamed as they all agreed and headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the animals, they had wandered around the park with Tricera leading them, "So what're we looking for?" Spike asked.

"Scraps kid and this place is the mother load for finding it." Salem explained as they searched the ground while playing casual.

"And I think my sniffer's got something." Tricera said as he started sniffing around, following a trail.

"I hope it's not dog's butt like last time you tried sniffing out scraps." McTwisp said hopefully.

"Hey that was one time!" Tricera barked back, until they came around a corner and their eyes turned awestruck as they saw some food scraps coming out of a knocked over trash receptacle.

"Eureka, the jackpot!" Domino cawed in excitement.

"It's an all you can eat buffet!" Fievel salivated.

"Eat garbage, what do you think I am?" Spike asked in outrage.

"Trust me kid I didn't like the idea at first," Tricera began, "But then I learned sometimes food tastes better when it's already been eaten."

"Still sounds kinda gross." Spike said feeling unsure.

"Don't knock until you've tried it my boy." McTwisp warned him.

"Yeah let's feast!" Salem called as the animals rushed over and started digging it.

Tricera started eating the remains of a corndog, Fievel was snacking on some thrown away popcorn, Salem was licking from an opened tuna can, Domino was picking at some spare corn on the cob, and McTwisp was eating some left over salad, "Who would throw away perfectly good salad?" the rabbit asked as he ate some lettuce.

"Well come on Spike, join us." Domino beckoned him.

Spike approached the garbage and saw a half eaten burger, "Well if you say so," Spike took a bite out of it and swallowed it, "Hey this is good!" he started eating some more.

"What'd we tell ya?" Salem asked as he continued eating.

"Once we've had our fill here we can search for another spot." Tricera explained.

As the animals continued eating their scraps, the girl Clara who was at the amusement park was walking around, until she looked over seeing the six animals eating by the knocked over garbage receptacle. Upon spotting them, her eyes lit up and she gasped, "An entourage of animals! Aren't they adorable?!" she started rushing.

As Domino continued picking at the corn his head shot up, "Guys I got this strange feeling something bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Tricera asked, until they looked over and saw Clara stampeding for them like a rhino.

"I WANNA EAT YOU UP!"

The six animals let out screams upon seeing her, "WHAT DO WE DO?!" Salem cried in fright.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Domino cawed as he flew off and the others followed him with Tricera putting McTwisp on his back.

As the animals ran from the animal obsessed girl, Fievel spoke to the others, "What is she doing here?!"

"I don't know." Salem answered in fright.

"She can't touch us if we're wearing collars right?" Spike asked remembering last time his fell off.

"You think that would stop her?" Fievel asked in sarcasm.

"Good point." Spike admitted.

"She's getting closer!" Salem warned them.

"Come back, we're gonna have Fundamental Friend Dependability!" she announced making Domino caw in horror.

"I don't wanna have that with her!" Fievel cried to Tricera.

Domino as he glided looked around and spotted a house of mirrors, "Hey, in there!" The animals saw the attraction and bolted past the line and ran inside, with Clara following them in determination.

Inside the house of mirrors, the animals were running through the various halls passing numerous mirrors that casted off bizarre reflections, "Ok we're in here, but what do we do now?" Spike asked waiting for a plan.

"We use this place to our advantage." Domino explained mischievously.

Salem caught on and snickered, "Ooh I can't wait."

"Well let's get busy." Tricera said as Clara started running around the halls passing by the mirrors calling out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" she spotted Fievel, "Got you!' she ran to grab him but missed. She scowled at her lost chance but still looked around until she heard a cats meow. She looked down another corner and saw Salem, "Found you!" she ran to grab Salem but he bolted down another hall and Clara saw multiple reflections of him, confusing her.

She was getting frustrated, until she heard more animal noises. She looked down another hall and saw all six animals standing together looking cornered off and terrified. She gasped before charging down the hall, "COME TO CLARA!" she laughed hysterically as she was closing in on the animals that weren't even trying to find an escape route. As she was closing in on them she was ready to grab them only for her slam her body and face into a mirror wall flat like in cartoons.

Suddenly the animals peeked around the corner revealing they had been using the mirror walls to their advantage to cast their reflections and make it seem like they were cornered, "Works every time, ba-bing!" Domino cawed in victory.

"Perfectly executed." McTwisp admitted.

"Nice going, Domino." Tricera added.

"These things just come naturally." The crow admitted.

"Now let's get out of here before she comes to" Salem suggested as the animals bolted out of the house of mirrors and decided to lay low.

* * *

Back with the guys, they were having a blast at the park. Dean, Dustin, Rainbow, and Wild were on the rollercoaster with Dustin and Rainbow up front, while Dean and Wild were behind them. When they reached the top they looked down the track seeing they were gonna be in for a wild ride, "Oh God no! No wait stop! WHOA!" Dustin called as the ride really started going with Wild, Rainbow, and Dean cheering and calling out in excitement.

"It's like flying in turbulence!" Wild called as he felt like he was on the verge of a face lift.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow cheered as they were going through a twist.

After the exciting ride they were reaching the end, "Coming home!" Dean called as the ride slowed to a halt. Dean turned to Wild as they laughed in excitement, "Was that the hottest or what bro, are you into it?"

"I loved it!" Wild admitted.

By another section of the park, Rarity, Twilight, Alistair, and Eu were on a Ferris wheel inside the booth that reached the top, "Wow we're up so high." Rarity gasped.

"Quite a view isn't it?" Alistair asked as Eu held onto his arm while looking out the booths window.

"It's beautiful." She admitted.

Twilight looked down and thought she saw Spike and the other animals trying to find cover, "Spike?" she rubbed her eyes but saw they vanished.

Back on the ground by the petting zoo, Fluttershy, Alice, and Alicia were petting some of the animals, with Fluttershy bonding with them the most as they all came to her, "Now that's having animal magnetism." Alicia told her twin.

"She's just that good." Alice replied as she watched Fluttershy pat some of the animal's heads.

Meanwhile, Elroy and Jade got onto the tunnel of love ride and went through said tunnel. As some things looked scary Jade latched onto Elroy who smirked seeing this was doing him some good, until she realized what she was doing and removed herself from him denying being scared, "Don't get any ideas from this!" she warned him.

"What ideas, I wasn't getting any." He smirked smugly as Jade rolled her eyes.

Elsewhere by one of the games, Ralph was ready to partake in the High Striker challenge. Watching him from the sides was Val, Applejack chugging down some fizzy apple cider, Muse having a snow cone, Jethro eating a hotdog, Aria sipping from a milkshake, and Pinkie was having some cotton candy on a stick, "Come on Ralph show them what you can do!" Jethro cheered.

Ralph smirked as he took the mallet and stood before the game. He raised the mallet up while concentrating some of his spirit energy into his arms before dropping the mallet down on the spot making the ball shoot up high to the bell. The slam was so hard the bell at the top exploded, surprising everyone watching, including the carnie working it, "So do I win?" Ralph asked the carnie who awarded him with a giant sized stuffed unicorn, "Here you go, Val." He presented it to her.

"Thanks, Ralph!" she cheered as she cuddled with the prize.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others." Muse suggested as they went off to meet up with the rest of the guys.

* * *

Later they were sitting at a picnic table enjoying some laughs and shooting the breeze about how they were enjoying the fair, "This place is so rad!" Rainbow cheered.

"Sure is exciting." Applejack admitted.

"Yeah, glad we got a chance to come here." Dustin said.

"We should send the guys a nice gift basket for springing us tickets to this place." Alistair suggested.

"Oh yeah, this place is awesome." Ralph said as he was gorging on snacks from just about every snack bar.

"Well duh," Pinkie agreed as she was snacking with him before seeing some spare cotton candy, "Ralph open up." Ralph seeing where this was going allowed his mouth to hang open as the girl fed him the cotton candy piece.

"Yum!" he chuckled as the girls were watching in awkwardness at Pinkie's actions before Ralph saw his tray was empty, "Whoop better reload. Anybody want anything?"

"Hey we'll come with you." Dustin offered as he and the guys minus Wild stood up.

"Yeah I need to stretch my legs anyway." Jethro noted.

"Why, so your feet can touch the floor?" Dean joked as the guys laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You're off my Christmas card!" Jethro replied as the guys went off leaving the girls and Wild to themselves.

"Oh those guys are a crack up." Pinkie chuckled as the girls and Wild were looking at her worriedly, until Val spoke up.

"My brother told me you girls were fun and exciting, but I guess that comes with being ponies from another world." She said.

"So Ralph told you?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, and I thought he was pulling my leg. But after telling me all that's been happening since they got here. I believe him." Val admitted.

Twilight decided to speak up to Pinkie, "Pinkie Pie, we need to talk to you."

"Sure Twilight, what's up besides the sun?" she joked followed up by a giggle.

"Pinkie we really need to talk." Twilight interrupted her joking as Pinkie looked at her.

"We notice you've been getting along well with Ralph lately." Muse began.

"I have? Well we do have a lot in common. Candy, cake, sugar, fun…" She began a whole list until Applejack spoke up.

"Look sugarcube, the point we're making with you is maybe you should cut back."

"Cut back?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah before someone gets hurt." Wild added.

"Hurt how?"

They sighed as Rarity spoke, "We think it's really sweet that you have such an admiration for Ralph but we feel you should hold back on how close you're getting with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it Pinkie," Rainbow began, "He's a human and you're a pony."

"Well duh, Dashie. I know that." She replied as if being asked a silly question.

"Then you know that if you get too close to him you'll only break his heart." Alice added.

"Break his heart?" the bubbly girl was getting more confused.

"The eight of us don't belong here, Pinkie Pie," Twilight reminded her, "We belong in Equestria. It's our home."

"And the more you spend time with Ralph like this we fear the more you're forgetting about why we're really here." A.J added.

"But I do know why we're here!" She retorted, making Fluttershy nervous about where this could be heading.

"Do you?" Eu asked.

"Because ya don't seem like it." Applejack added.

"They're right Pinkie, you are not a human," Rainbow began, "You're a resident of Ponyville in Equestria. You… are… A PONY!" some of the girls were afraid she said that a little too loud, but the park tourists appeared to be too preoccupied to have heard her.

"I haven't forgotten that, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie argued back until she froze and gasped, "Have I?" her hair deflated, surprising the human girls. Suddenly popping out from Twilight's bag was Pinkie Pie's element of harmony that attached to her. Suddenly Pinkie fell unconscious with her head lying down on the table.

"Pinkie!" they gasped as they checked on her.

"Her element has reacted to her." Twilight reminded them.

"So now she's got a trial to go through." Wild added.

As the boys came back with the snacks they saw Pinkie lying with her head face down on the table. Ralph in shock dropped his load of snacks without a care and ran over, "PINKIE?!" he lifted her head up, "Pinkie, Pinkie, open your eyes!"

"It's no use, Ralph." Muse began.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Pinkie Pie's undergoing the trial to help her element of harmony reach the next level." Twilight explained.

"Pinkie." Ralph gasped as he saw her lay her head lifelessly on the table.

* * *

Inside her subconscious, Pinkie was in the world in between like her friends were in, "Wow, where am I?" she floated around, "Wherever I am it's sure empty."

Suddenly the area shifted into a garden filled with fresh flowers and plants, "Pinkie Pie, I welcome you." A female voice spoke to her.

Pinkie looked and saw approaching her was a female unicorn, whose coat was grayish white and her mane and tail was a soft pink and a bit poofy like Pinkie's. He cutie mark was a wind blowing through a flower patch of Narcissus flowers, "Hey who're you?" Pinkie asked.

"I am Echo Wind, the pink unicorn and original holder of the element of Laughter." The unicorn explained.

"Wow, I thought you looked familiar, although last form of you I saw was just an acting pony playing you in a play my friend wrote. Boy was that a good show, wished you could've seen it." Pinkie was rambling, until Echo used her magic to calm her down.

"Ok-ok one thing at a time." she began as the pony turned girl calmed down.

"So if I'm here that must mean I have to learn more about my element and about you?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Precisely, and I chose now because you seem to have forgotten your true self." Echo explained.

"That's what my friends have been telling me," Pinkie explained as the unicorn listened, "I mean when I came to this world I knew I was expecting a lot of different things and was I right. The more I've grown accustomed to Dustin's and Alistair's world the more attached I seem to have gotten to it."

"And now you fear you've gotten so attached to it, you may have forgotten who you really are." Echo deduced as Pinkie sighed.

"Yeah." She admitted in sorrow.

The unicorn stood by the girl's side, "Allow me to tell you a story of my own, Pinkie Pie."

"Ooh, I love stories." Pinkie admitted as they started walking through the endless garden.

"During my time with the others even before then I was also curious about my identity," Echo began, "I was worried about making friends feeling I wouldn't meet up to their expectations. So I started being somepony I wasn't by pretending to be more like the ponies I associated with. I thought I was one of them, but when the day was done all I saw was just a complete stranger."

"How sad." Pinkie gasped.

Echo continued feeling happier, "Then one day I decided to show them the real me. I did have a knack for making ponies laugh and so I used my talents to bring laughter and smiles to all those who were feeling down, just like I felt. And soon I had friends all around because they saw me for who I was, not somepony I was trying to be," she explained as Pinkie was starting to understand, "So Pinkie Pie I leave you with this bit of wisdom, it is a joy to explore new and endless exciting places, but never forget who you really are and where you're from."

Pinkie looked into the distance and saw her pony self as happy and excited as always. Suddenly her smile returned to her face, "I know who I am. I'm Pinkie Pie!" she started glowing.

* * *

Back in the outer plane, Pinkie's element glowed as the others watched as she woke up with her hair poofed back, "Wow what a nap."

"Pinkie, are you all right?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Yeah we were wondering when you'd wake up." Rainbow added.

"Looks like you managed to get your element of harmony leveled up." Muse put in seeing her element was powered up.

"Yeah, and I know what I have to do," She answered as she got up and went to Ralph, "Um Ralph, we need to talk."

"About what, Pinkie?" the big guy asked curiously.

"About you and I."

Suddenly Ralph looked shocked, "What do you mean, did I do something wrong? Oh I knew it!" he started sighing in despair.

"No-no-no silly willy, it's not your fault its mine." Pinkie assured him while others were surprised.

"Huh?" Ralph asked in confusion.

"You know what I really am. I'm a pony." She explained.

"Yeah I know." He admitted.

"And that's what I'll always be. This form I'm in is only until I return home. It could never work out between us because we're too different," Ralph not feeling any better about this continued looking depressed, "Don't get me wrong I think its ok for us to be friends and I hope someday maybe I'd meet a Stallion just like you..."

"One whose big and eats a lot?" Ralph asked curiously, only to receive a kiss on the cheek from Pinkie who answered him.

"That and is as sweet as cupcakes," Ralph smiled as he started tearing up before throwing his arms around the older girl bawling up a storm. Pinkie smiled as she hugged him back, "Come on Ralph put a smile on. You know I don't like frowny faces."

Ralph looked at her as his sadness faded and turned into a smile knowing he'll always have her friendship. Pinkie smirked at her friends and spoke, "See and you thought I'd forget who I really was. But I know who I am and that's Pinkie Pie Party Thrower Extraordinaire!" The girls smiled seeing Pinkie understood the importance of remembering who she was.

"Well good news is that Pinkie's and Ralph's friendship are still in tact, and Pinkie's element of harmony is restored and powered up." Dustin explained.

"Yeah am I great or what?" Pinkie asked until Ralph spun her around to face him.

"I think you're the best," he answered making her giggle, "Come here!" he pulled the girl into a kiss which she didn't even try to break free.

The group watched in shock, while Val smirked at them expecting such a stunt, "That's my brother for ya."

Upon breaking their kiss, Pinkie started bouncing around in excitement hooting, "Woo-hoo, Woo-hoo, Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"And she's back." Applejack said as the others smirked.

Soon in the getting close to seven and the guys exited the park, "Hey where Spike and the others?" Twilight asked until they looked seeing the animals approach.

"Today was absolutely wild." Domino cawed.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Aria asked hopefully.

"Yup we sure did." Tricera admitted.

"You didn't get into trouble did you?" Alicia asked Salem sternly.

"Not at all, Alicia." The cat answered as he rubbed against her leg until she picked him up to carry him.

Domino flew to Dustin's shoulder, Fievel crawled up Alistair's pants until he reached his shoulder, Alice picked McTwisp up, and Tricera stood at Aria's side. When Twilight picked Spike up, she noticed her number one assistant turned dog was smiling proudly, "You seem awfully happy, Spike."

"Do I?" he asked, "Well let's just say I got my revenge."

"Revenge, on who?" Rarity asked.

"I'll tell you all later." He promised as the Baliton's drove up.

"Well guys better get some sleep because there's no doubt they're gonna drill us in our practice even more to make up for lost times cause of this." Dustin warned them and they trembled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the abandoned building, Clyde and Ebon were still waiting for Felix to return. Suddenly a shadow portal opened and out came Felix accompanied by two seventeen year old dark warriors. The first one had red hair tied in a ponytail going down his back. His attire included a tattered blue trench coat, a green shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. The second had beady little eyes, grayish hair, a nose ring stud, and appeared to be muscle bound. His outfit included a red shirt, dark pants, and black sneakers, "Hi honey I'm home!" Felix announced.

"Felix," Clyde gasped until he saw who was accompanying him, "You two?"

"Hey Clyde, how's it going?" the red head asked.

"Been awhile since we saw you." The grayish hair one added.

Ebon spoke up, "Felix where have you been, and who are these two?"

"Whoa that's our new employer?" the muscle bound one asked.

"Freaky." The red head gasped.

"I told you, Ebon. I was gathering us some more followers and I happened across these two. The three of us go way back." Felix explained while putting his arms around the new two dark warriors.

"And who are they?" Ebon inquired.

"Meet my old boys, Johan," he motioned to the red head who gave him a thumb's up, "And Omaddon." He motioned to the gray haired one who nodded with a smirk.

"Two more dark warriors?" Ebon asked dryly.

"Not just dark warriors, Ebon. They're known as the Chaos Duo, a duo of dark warriors who cause chaos wherever they go." Felix explained.

"And how do you know them?"

"Years ago I sprung them from a juvenile detention center all the way in Chicago. I read up their records and felt they would make excellent dark warriors," Felix began explaining, "Johan here was put in lock up for sadism practices on animals in his basement which he would post on the internet."

Johan smirked, "I've always has a sadistic personality." He chuckled.

"And Omaddon was under lock up for blowing up a building owned by a street gang who was always giving him a hard time." Felix explained.

"They hurt me in more ways than one." Omaddon answered.

"After I busted them out I offered them a chance to be stronger so that they could really show the world how dangerous they could really be," The dark warrior yoko explained, "When they accepted I juiced them up on dark energy in order for them to become dark warriors. With that I began their training, molding them into ideal fighters through training and on the job field work. When their training was completed they said they were ready to be on their own. Since then I've kept a record of the chaos they've caused for others across the states wherever they went."

"And now you think they can help us in destroying the elements of harmony?" Ebon asked hopefully.

"I'm sure of it. With these guys at our side, the pony girls won't stand a chance." Felix answered as Clyde stood with him and the duo.

Ebon seeing the four together spoke, "Very well boys, first we'll take this city, then Canterlot, and then Equestria!" he bellowed and the five broke out into a maniacal laugh.

**(And there's the chapter. The guys had some fun at the amusement park, Pinkie got her element of harmony powered up, and Ebon has two more accomplices courtesy of Felix. See you all next time.)**


	10. High School Tour at Night

**(And welcome to my next chapter where the guys show another spot to the ponies, even if it means breaking into it.)**

One night, Dustin, Alistair, their gang, and the Mane 8 were sneaking up to a high school, "Well this is it." Dustin began.

"Welcome to Norton High school." Alistair introduced the Mane 8.

"This is where you go to school?" Twilight asked while looking up at the building with Spike.

"Yeah, well unless you're Dustin he's another case." Elroy explained.

"I teach here, even if it's to guys my own age." Dustin explained.

"So we just came here to look at it?" Rainbow asked feeling this was a waste of time.

"Yes, but we're looking at it from the inside." Ralph explained.

"But it's locked." Fluttershy motioned to the locked doors.

"Don't worry. I have a key." Dustin smirked as he pulled out a high tech pen that extended a key.

"But this is breaking in." Applejack said in worry.

"We're not going to steal anything, besides I teach here. It's like my haven." Dustin explained as he unlocked the door and they all slipped inside, with Dustin closing the door behind them.

* * *

They started walking through the dark halls as Dustin opened one of the classrooms with his key and they entered, "Welcome to my homeroom class." Dustin introduced as they looked around the room.

"So this was your desk?" Wild asked as he plopped into the seat behind the teacher's desk.

"Correct, I'd sit there for countless hours watching students do their assignments." Dustin explained as he patted the desk.

Ralph looked under one of the desks, "Hey the gum I stuck under here before school let out is still here."

"Gross." Aria gagged.

"If you peel that off and eat it I'll vomit on your face." Alicia threatened the big boy who slid away from the desk.

"Come on there's a lot more we want to show you." Dustin said as they left the classroom and locked it again.

They led the group through the dark halls, as Jethro spoke, "School sure is different at night."

"Yeah, quieter." Dean added.

Dustin unlocked another door as they entered the cafeteria that was spacious due to all the lunch tables folded up and put away for the summer, "This is the school cafeteria." Dustin explained as they walked around.

"A lot of action happened in this very place." Ralph explained.

"What kind of action?" Spike asked as he sniffed around.

"Ok get this," Elroy began, "First it started off like any ordinary day in the cafeteria with the workers serving us the standard servings. Then suddenly one of the students got pied in the face with cherry pie from the dessert section. Suddenly he called out 'FOOD FIGHT!' and soon everyone was throwing food around the place. It was hilarious!" he laughed with the guys.

"I remember I was taking cover underneath one of the tables." Alice added.

"This whole place had to be really messy after that." Muse said envisioning the place covered with thrown food.

"Yeah, but the good news was the janitor was being paid overtime." Elroy noted.

"So we did him a favor." Ralph chuckled.

"Although it does bring back disturbing memories, like one for me." Dean said with a shudder.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Well one time during our first semester of freshman year at this place," Dean began, "My grandmother decided to become cafeteria monitor."

"What's so bad about that?" A.J asked not getting what he was going for.

"She didn't apply for the job to monitor the cafeteria, she did it to monitor me." Dean complained.

"Monitor you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, to make sure I ate all my food, and kept my shirt on, and _sat_ with her!" he explained.

"That was bad." Ralph agreed remembering seeing Dean being forced to sit with her certain times as she monitored the cafeteria.

"Why would she think you'd need to be made sure to keep your shirt on?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"She said high school encourages that rebellious behavior," Dean explained, "Luckily my dad got her to quit or risk me threatening to drop out from humiliation."

"After a week someone else became the subject of humiliation and Dean was in the clear." Aria added as Dean sighed feeling glad his days of humiliation didn't last too long after his grandma quit.

"So what else is there you want to show us?" Wild asked.

"Right this way." Alistair said opening one of the doors of the cafeteria and they exited before locking them.

* * *

Dustin went to another door and unlocked it, allowing them inside a room that looked enormous, "What's in here?" Pinkie asked as they saw it was too dark to see anything.

"Give me a moment." Dustin said as he went to a wall and flicked on some switches and lights on the high ceiling came on revealing to them they were in a gymnasium.

"Whoa." the group gasped.

"This is our school gymnasium." Alistair explained as he walked onto the court.

"They'd have us run all sorts of exercises in this very place. Stuff worse than Burai and Xever's training." Aria added.

"And you wouldn't believe some of the stuff they'd find to give us an excuse to do push-ups." Ralph added.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well during our roll call, Coach Mitran made me do push-ups because one of my socks was higher than the other." Ralph explained.

"Seriously?" Applejack asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." the big teen explained.

"And he did the same to me to," Elroy added, "I had my arms to the side and he saw my right hands thumb was tucked into my fists, while my left hands thumb was sticking out of my clenched fist."

"I'll bet Spitfire would love to take notes from him." Rainbow joked.

"But we did have a lot of fun times in this gym." Alistair said.

"Hey guys!" Jethro called as he came out from a storage room and held out a basketball, "Remember this guy?" he passed the ball to Dustin.

"Hey old Rusty!" Dustin chuckled as he dribbled the ball.

"Old Rusty?" Wild asked as Dustin passed the ball to Alistair.

"Yeah, this was our lucky ball," The dark warrior explained, "Whenever we'd need a point, he'd always come through for us. Did ya miss us boy?" he asked the basket ball.

"And when Dustin would have a free period he'd come down here to watch gym class and sometimes partake in the activities." Jethro explained.

"Hey as long as we're here, let's shoot some hoops." Dustin suggested.

"I'm down with that." Dean agreed.

"I'm game." Jade added.

"Count me in." Rainbow approached.

"Me too." Wild added.

"We'll just watch." Twilight said as she and the other girls sat off to the side by the bleachers.

So Dustin, the guys, Rainbow, and Jade were doing some free for all basketball where there was no team or score. The girls watched as Rainbow was adapting to the sport with her new body along with Wild as they started getting into the game. Eventually they wore themselves out and sat off to the side with the others, "That was some game." Jethro panted.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed.

"It was awesome." Rainbow pumped an arm up.

"You guys sure played hard." Pinkie noted.

"That's just the way we are." Ralph replied smugly.

"If you think their basketball skills are something, you should check out what we can do," Aria said as she brought Alice, Eu, Jade, and Alicia onto the court, "Ready girls?"

"I think so." Alice answered nervously.

"Always." Jade answered confidently.

"What should we do?" Eu asked curiously.

"How about Formation Giga?" Alicia suggested.

"Perfect, Alicia," Aria confirmed as the four girls took a position, "Music please."

Dustin turned on his cellphone and it started playing remix music. As the song played the girls were performing dance routines like natural cheerleaders, especially Jade given her gymnastics talent. Twilight and the girls watched in amaze at their performance while Dustin, Alistair, and Elroy were fantasizing about the girls.

As they finished their performance, Twilight and the others applauded, while Dustin whistled, "Fabulous, absolutely fabulous darlings!" Rarity clapped.

"Boy howdy that was some performance." Applejack applauded.

"You girls are really good at this." Fluttershy complimented them.

"Thanks, we do practice." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, you sure do." Dustin admitted while looking a tad depressed.

"You ok?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just sometimes it's hard being a teacher at the school your friends are students at," Dustin explained, "I mean I finished my College education at age eleven, and I was made as a sub teacher mostly. Then when I hit thirteen I was appointed as teacher here at the school. It wasn't easy to get students to take me seriously. The girls thought I was adorable and the guys tried to walk all over me. But eventually I showed them I was more than capable of being a teacher even to them. My problem is being attracted to the girls in my class. No offense girls." he spoke to the twins and Aria.

"We understand." they reply seeing what point he was trying to make.

"Even though I'm only a teen like the students, the other faculty members treat me as if I've grown up too fast and feel if I dated any girl of the student body it would be frowned upon. I mean a teacher dating his student is something frowned upon in the world of education." he finished.

"But we assured him even if he became a principal of a school he's still one of us no matter what they say." Alistair explained.

"After all, just because he got a career faster than most people, doesn't mean he has to grow up faster." Jethro added.

"And when school dances come I'll be sure to ask him to be my date." Aria put in but was interrupted by Alicia.

"Not if I ask him first." Aria frowned at Alicia's smugness.

Alice twiddled her fingers together while muttering under her breath, "I'd like to go to any of our school's dances with him."

"So shall we move onto the next part of the school?" Dustin asked.

"What's the rush, Dustin?" Ralph asked, "Do you know what we can do now that it's just us in the school?"

Dustin looked at Ralph and the others as if they were egging him on, until it dawned on him, "You're right. Let's hit the showers!" the boys cheered in response while the pony girls raised a brow.

Alicia spoke up, "He's right, after all that dancing and jumping I could use a shower."

"Right, so how about it everyone?" Aria asked as the girls started agreeing and Aria turned to the pony girls, "Come on you'll love our gym showers."

"It may not be fancy, but it's clean." Eu spoke to Rarity.

"Well I suppose." Rarity accepted the invite.

"Then let's go." Dean said as the boys started rushing for the locker room, with Dustin picking up Spike.

"Even you can't go into the girls locker room."

"Bummer." Spike sighed as the boys went to the boys locker room, and the girls went to the girls one.

* * *

In the boys locker room, the boys had their clothes in lockers, as they were in the shower stalls washing off their sweat, "You know what I like best about showering here when it's not school?" Elroy asked the guys.

"Not being rushed to shower fast by others who need to use them?" Jethro asked.

"No one using up all the hot water?" Dustin wondered.

"No one stealing your clothes and throwing them out into the hall?" Ralph inquired.

"Well those are good reasons, but I was going for that we don't have to rush our showers to get to class." Elroy answered.

"I hear ya brother." Alistair replied as he dried his hair.

Wild was lathering his body up with soap, "Nothing like a good shower after a game."

"Yeah, when we first discovered we had to do this when we entered junior high, we were all nervous about showering in a room of other guys." Dean explained.

"But eventually we got used to it." Dustin added as they stepped out of their showers with towels wrapped around their waists.

They all looked over at Dean who was smirking, "Now comes the best part about locker room."

"Uh-oh." the boys gasped as Wild looked confused.

"Uh-oh, what?" he asked only to get whipped in his chest with a spare wet towel Dean was holding.

"Towel whip fight!" Dean shouted as the guys started grabbing some spare wet towels they used as whips.

Spike, Domino, and Fievel watched as the boys were whipping each other with their wet towels, "This is seriously what they'd do in these locker rooms?" Domino asked.

"What have we been missing out?" Fievel asked.

"Doesn't feel like you've been missing much." Spike replied as he watched the scene feeling disturbed.

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, the girls were in their own shower stalls washing up until they heard the boys shouting and whooping from their own locker room, "What're they doing in there?" Twilight asked.

"Judging from the sounds of their calls, it's a wet towel whip fight." Alicia explained as she was washing up.

"Wet towel whip fight?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"It's what they do when they take a wet towel and use it as a whip on another," Jade explained, "To them that's entertainment."

"I hope they don't slip in there." Alice said in worry.

"They'll be fine, Alice." Eu answered as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Well this shower may not be classy, but it's decent." Rarity admitted as she showered.

Twilight looked over at Aria, "You know based off what happened at your slumber party, has Dustin or any of the guys tried to get a camera in here to film stuff?"

"No way. Not even they would be stupid enough to try a stunt like that in this place." Aria assured them.

"Because if they did I'd crush them with my fists." Alicia said showing the girls her fist to prove her point.

"I would so." Rainbow added.

"An I would too." Applejack put in.

* * *

Soon they all exited the locker rooms back in their clothes, shut off the gym lights, and continued checking out the high school, "This place you're going to like, Muse." Alistair said as they opened a door and entered.

Muse saw they were backstage behind large curtains, "Is this?" she began.

"Yeah, our school's auditorium." Alice answered as they walked in front of the stage and looked out at the many rows of empty seats.

"Nice set up." Muse said as she looked below the stage seeing the spot where the band members were supposed to play.

"Our school would put together a lot of plays on this stage, and we'd even have our theater classes in this very place." Eu explained as she walked around the stage.

"We even had a talent show held on this stage," Elroy added, "I blew the crowds away with my martial arts display." he did some poses.

"Get real, Elroy," Jade cut him off, "My gymnastics were way more impressive."

"On the contrary, Jade," Aria interrupted the girl, "They were more enraptured my by my violin talent."

The two looked at her and groaned as Elroy spoke to the mane 8, "And that's why she won the contest."

Once they finished their tour of the auditorium they left it and entered their school's library, "Now this is my sanctuary." Twilight said as she walked around the library seeing the shelves of books.

"Anyplace with books is your sanctuary." Spike said while rolling his eyes.

"I'd come in her during my free periods to read my comics." Jethro said as he saw by a table.

"What?" Twilight gasped quietly having been in a library even if the school was closed, "Reading comics in a library? That's just an insult."

"As long as it's something to read, what's the difference?" Jethro asked pointing out the facts, only for Twilight to let out an exasperated sigh.

"He does have you there, Twi." Spike chuckled only to receive a glare from her, shutting him up.

Twilight inspected some of the books and saw many literature books ranging from all sorts of famous authors she read about from the boys world, "Oh I wish this library was opened so I could check some of these out."

"Well you can't Twi because we're in a closed school, remember?" Rainbow asked.

"Right." she answered sheepishly.

"Let's get out of here, being in the library is one thing, but being here when it's lights out is just as creepy." Dean said as they exited the library, while Twilight made sure any book she took off the shelf was put back in its rightful spot.

* * *

As they walked through the halls Alice spoke up a little edgy, "Doesn't this kind of feel like a horror movie to any of you?"

"I'm getting that kind of vibe." Dustin admitted.

"Yeah, after all this does serve as the perfect setting compared to other cliche stereotypes." Jethro added.

"Ooh like an abandoned summer camp, or a haunted house, how about a boiler room, maybe even a graveyard..." Pinkie started naming numerous stereotype horror movie settings.

"Ok Pinkie, you're scaring my sis and Fluttershy." Alicia warned her as Alice was cowering behind her and Fluttershy was cowering behind Rainbow Dash.

"Whoopsie." Pinkie giggled.

"But she does bring up a good point," Alistair admitted as they turned towards him, "A high school at night would serve as a perfect setting."

"And who knows, there could be someone lurking about," Ralph began as he crept slowly to the entrance of another hall, "Right...around...the corner!" he jumped to the entrance of the next hall shocking the group with his dramatics, but they saw nothing was down the hall but darkness.

"Ralph, that wasn't funny." Applejack scowled.

"It kinda was." Rainbow admitted only for A.J to roll her eyes.

"All right before we start jinxing ourselves with all this talk of horror movies and stuff I say we finish up the tour with our top spot." Dustin suggested as they walked on and exited the back of the school building and locked it.

* * *

They walked through the empty parking lot and reached the area that was occupied by two tennis courts, a track and field course, and finally a football arena with bleachers surrounding both sides. They stopped and sat on the bleachers surrounding the football arena, "This is where we'd watch our school take on rivaling football teams form other schools, and our Norton Hound Dogs would blow away the competition." Elroy explained.

"I once had to fill in for the mascot," Jethro added, "Wearing that costume was freakin hot inside. And I constantly got itchy on my back and I couldn't reach it due to my arms being unable to reach back there while in the costume. I had to bear with it until half time."

"You guys really like your school don't you?" Twilight asked them.

"Well not to the point where we wish it was everyday, but we like it enough to not not to play hooky." Alistair answered.

"And I have no choice, being a teacher and all I'm required to like it. But when I was at Harvard I wasn't just living it up in the educational field, but in the partying field as well." Dustin chuckled.

"Partying field?" Wild asked.

"Yeah, just because I'm a scholar at a respectable university doesn't mean I have to act like a stiff." Dustin replied.

"Well you can share your party experiences another time, right now we better get back." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, I'm bushed." Spike yawned.

"So am I." Domino agreed.

"Likewise." Fievel finished.

"Yeah it is late," Alistair admitted, "Well this concludes our night tour of Norton High school. We hope you enjoyed it." he said acting like a tour guide.

"Come on let's go." Dustin said as they headed off, leaving the school campus, unaware they were being watched by Felix and his two comrades Johan and Omaddon.

"So that's them?" Johan asked Felix.

"Correct." the Yoko answered.

"And those girls with the bizarre hair styles and colors are the ones with the magic elements?" Omaddon inquired.

"That's right, already three of them have managed to power up their elements, and if the other three do then we'll stand no chance against them." Felix warned the two.

"Then we'll just have to make sure they don't power up all their elements." Johan said as he pulled out a whip.

"They'll be plenty of time for that in the morning, Johan," Felix replied, "For now let us head back and rest for tomorrow." he conjured a shadow portal and the three entered it before it vanished.

**(And that's the chapter. Dustin and the guys snuck into their high school to give the mane eight a little tour, and have a little fun there with it being empty. Don't miss next time everybody.) **


	11. The Duo of Chaos

**(Welcome to my next update readers. Hope you all enjoy it.)**

That night as the guys were walking back from the school, Spike spoke, "Well that was quite a tour. I'm exhausted from it all." the pup yawned.

"Oh Spike." Twilight said as she picked her number one assistant up and carried him.

Dustin walked by them and scratched Spike's head, "I know you had a long night pal, but tomorrow we're taking you and our animal friends someplace really special."

"Where is it this time?" Spike asked, only for Domino to speak up.

"Trust me on this one, Spike. Where we're going tomorrow you'll have the time of your life."

"I'll take your word for it since you and the guys introduced me to scraps." the dragon/dog replied.

"Introduced you to what?" Rarity asked curiously, while Twilight wondered what he meant as well.

"Never mind." Spike answered not wanting to tell them he ate garbage.

* * *

The very next morning, the group was walking with their animal familiars who were all looking excited, "Oh man I can't wait till we get there." Salem said in excitement.

"Feels like it's been a very long time since we've went to it." McTwisp added.

Spike rolled his eyes getting tired of all the vagueness they were passing around, "I wish one of you would tell me exactly where we're going."

"Yeah you're saying it's someplace Spike would enjoy?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Oh yes, it's an animal's paradise." Alice explained.

"So then where is this paradise?" Rainbow asked getting annoyed by the vagueness as much as Spike.

"Right here." Aria said as they stood outside a place with a sign reading 'Becky's Pet Pampertorium.'.

"Becky's Pet Pampertorium?" Muse asked while reading the sign.

"Oh yeah, Becky and her workers got the magic touch for animals." Dustin explained.

"It's like heaven on earth." Tricera said in awe.

"Come on in." Alicia said as they entered the building.

They approached the desk and saw a girl in her late twenties behind it. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and a mole on the side of her lip. Her attire included sneakers, jeans, and a blue top, "Becky!" Dustin and the boys called.

The girl looked seeing the entourage, "Hey there are my favorite guys!" she spotted the newcomers, "And who're the newbies?"

"Becky allow us to introduce to you some old friends," Alistair began introducing, "This is Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Muse, and Wildcard. Guys this Becky Zacarski, owner of the Pampertorium."

"Very nice to meet you ma'am." Twilight greeted her.

"Let's not be formal, call me Becky," she replied as Salem, Domino, McTwisp, and Fievel got on the desk, while Tricera put his paws up on it, "Hi guys, I bet you're all looking forward to a relaxing time aren't you?"

"Honey you know it." Salem answered shocking the pony/humans.

"Uh did you know Alicia's good at throwing her voice?" Twilight asked sheepishly while the others glared at Salem who wasn't intimidated.

"Relax you guys, Becky's a spirit warrior too." Dustin explained.

"She is?" They asked.

"Yeah, and this place here is specifically for the familiars of Spirit Warriors, Dark Warriors, and even mages." Becky explained.

"What happens if someone with a regular pet comes in that isn't any of the above?" Wildcard asked.

"We send them to room two." Becky answered.

"Clever." Twilight admitted.

"So the usual with you guys?" Becky asked the owners of the familiars.

"Yeah, and we brought another for you to give the royal treatment." Dustin added.

"Oh?" Becky asked as Twilight picked Spike up and placed him on the counter. At the sight of the puppy, Becky's eyes lit up, "Oh my goodness! Who is this adorable sweetie?" she cupped Spike's face.

"That's Spike." Twilight introduced her.

"Oh what a cutie pie!" Becky nuzzled with Spike who started enjoying it.

"Don't be fooled though he wasn't always a dog." Alistair warned her.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked curiously.

"He's actually a baby dragon." Dustin explained.

"A dragon?" she looked at the puppy.

"Yeah, wild huh?" Spike asked.

"That's incredible. But how does a dragon turn into a dog?" she inquired.

"Well our friends here are not from around here," Domino explained, "They're from another world populated by ponies."

"Ponies?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, in fact that's what they really are." Dean added while motioning to the group/

"So why would ponies from another world be here?" Becky asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but right now you got a job to do." Dustin reminded her.

"Of course." Becky nodded as the guys picked their familiars up and followed Becky around back.

* * *

When they reached the back, the girls and Wild gasped. It was like Ponyville's spa only it seemed made for animals. Several animals ranging from dogs, cats, birds, and vermin/rodent type creatures were being treated and served, "Wow." Spike gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tricera asked.

"So you'll take the usual royal treatment?" Becky asked.

"Sure, and an extra for Spike here since it's his first time." Dustin replied.

"All right, come with me guys." Becky instructed the animals to follow her.

"Guys!" they turned and saw Eu who was already there.

"Hey Eu, I was wondering where you were." Alistair said as the two kissed.

"But why did you come here?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Yeah did you decide to meet us down here?" Applejack asked.

"Actually my own familiar needed this." Eu explained.

"You got a familiar, since when?" Rainbow asked knowing they hadn't seen her with a pet or anything since they met her.

"Always, he's been on business with others." she explained.

"So where is he?" Twilight asked.

"Over there." Eu motioned to a ferret that was getting his fur groomed.

The other animals saw him and Fievel cheered, "Calem, my chum!" he jumped onto the table where the ferret known as Calem was being treated and the two paw bumped, "I didn't expect to run into you today."

"Fievel my compadre, a joy as always," he spotted the rest of the animal entourage, "Ah Domino, Tricera, Salem, and McTwisp. You all look spiffy today."

"So do you granted you're getting the treatment before us." Salem noted.

"Too true," Calem admitted, and spotted Spike, "Whose the new guy?"

"This is Spike, our 'dragon' friend we told you about." Domino explained.

Calem eyed Spike before speaking, "Oh the dragon from the pony land. Well nice to meetcha, Spike. I'm Calem McGreggory. Magical Ferret elf to the benevolent witch girl Eucliwood."

"Nice to meet you too, Calem." Spike greeted him back.

"Ok, guys you can take some spots while we get ready." Becky instructed as the animals each got on a massage chair.

As the animals were getting their treatment, Twilight spoke to Eu, "So you did have a familiar?"

"Yeah, he's been overseas dealing with personal business." Eu explained.

"He's a very cute little weasel isn't he?" Pinkie asked them.

"Actually Pinkie, I believe he's a ferret." Fluttershy corrected her.

"Correct," Eu began, "Calem's been with me ever since I finished my magic training. He's very resourceful and knowledgeable in legends, history, and magic."

"He also had a possessive streak." Alistair grumbled.

"What was that?" Rarity asked.

"Oh don't mind him," Eu replied, "He just has old issues because Calem would always try and keep him away from me."

"He tried to bite my finger off once." Alistair said as the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"So how'd he finally come to accept you?" Wild asked.

"I convinced him that trying to keep me away from Eu, would make her sad," he explained, "And her happiness is important to him."

"Clever." Twilight admitted.

Soon each of the guys familiars were enjoying their relaxation. Tricera was lying down and getting his nails clipped, while eating from a bowl of dog food. Domino was getting his wings washed while he was picking bird seed from a feeder. Salem was getting his fur brushed, while sipping from a tuna martini. Fievel was soaking in a little jacuzzi, while eating some cheese. McTwisp was munching on a carrot, while getting his back massaged. Spike was standing in a tub as water was poured on his back and he was getting covered in suds, "This is a bath I can enjoy." Spike said as he was being washed, while recalling the last bath he was given was traumatizing.

"Oh yeah, this place was sent by heaven." Fievel replied in delight while enjoying his jacuzzi soak.

"If Clara stepped into this place, she'd go all out on every critter." Salem said with a shudder.

"And that's a fact," Tricera agreed, "Hey Gustov top me off with another bowl, will ya?" he called to a male worker who gave him another bowl of dog food.

"So what were you doing overseas?" Domino asked Calem.

"Had to take care of some family business," Calem began as he sipped some water, "My Uncle Albert was arrested by the ferret society."

"For what?" Fievel asked feeling puzzled.

"He poured itching powder into the barracks of the ferret soldiers." Calem explained as Fievel rolled his eyes.

"Why am not surprised?" Fievel asked rhetorically.

* * *

Meanwhile at Felix's HQ, Johan and Omaddon stood before Ebon's mirror as Felix and Clyde stood on each side of it, "Johan and Omaddon," Ebon began, "The time has come for you to prove you're valuable as Felix states you are. Cause as much chaos as you can and feed me the fear in these lowly worms hearts."

"As you wish, Ebon." Johan answered.

"Yeah, we're off." Omaddon finished as the two exited through a shadow portal.

As the animals kept getting one type of treatment after another, Applejack spoke, "I'm sure Winona would love to come to a place like this."

"As would my darling Opal." Rarity added.

"Angel would as well since McTwisp seems to love it here." Fluttershy noted.

"I should've brought Gummy with me." Pinkie pouted.

"You think they'd even do animals as big as Saba?" Muse asked the boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alistair answered.

Suddenly Dustin's watch beeped and they all looked curiously, as the spike head clicked on it as an image of Zyphon appeared in the watch, "Zyphon, what's up?"

"_Master Dustin, we got an emergency,"_ Zyphon spoke from the communicator, _"I just checked the monitor, and I just pinpointed two unknown dark warriors causing a riot."_

The group gasped as Dustin spoke, "Where's the location?"

"_It's coming from the Grand Central Terminal train station."_ Zyphon explained.

"Oh no." Alice gasped.

"We gotta do something." Elroy spoke.

"But what about them?" Twilight asked seeing the animals weren't finished with their treatment yet.

"We'll let them enjoy themselves," Dustin explained before calling Becky over, "Becky listen, we gotta step out right now but we'll be back soon. Don't tell Domino and the others ok?"

"Sure thing." Becky nodded.

"Come on let's go." Dustin ordered the group as they stepped outside.

* * *

Soon Dustin and his group were leading their friends through the city, "Zyphon said they were unknown dark warriors. Guess we can cross Felix and Clyde off the suspects list."

"So where is this Grand Central Terminal?" Rainbow asked as she ran along side Dustin and Jethro.

"Not too far from here." Aria answered as they picked up the pace and could see civilians were running away from the direction they were heading in.

"There it is up ahead." Ralph called as they hurried.

They pried their way through the crowd before reaching the inside, and saw the shadow soldiers causing trouble, "Hey boys!" Dustin called grabbing their attention, "If you missed your train ride then you should do the smart thing and wait for the next one."

"Levity gets you nowhere." one of the shadow soldiers answered.

"Whatever, now why don't you guys take a hike?" Alistair suggested.

"We got a better idea," a voice spoke as the shadow soldiers slid aside making a clearing for Johan and Omaddon as Johan continued, "How about you guys surrender now, and spare yourselves a bone crushing defeat."

"And bone crushing's what I do best." Omaddon chuckled.

"Who're these guys?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"They're ghastly." Rarity gagged at the sight of their styles.

"I don't know who these guys are." Dustin admitted in worry.

"I don't either." Alistair added.

"Who are you two?" Alicia demanded.

"We are the Chaos Duo," Johan began, "I'm Johan the sadist."

"And I'm Omaddon the bone cracker." He cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like you got some competition, Ralph." Elroy whispered to Ralph who nodded while surprised.

"And why're you here?" Alistair demanded.

"Our old friend says there was some bugs in New York that needed squashing, and I'd wager you're those bugs." Johan answered.

"Ugh, how dare you refer to us as insects!" Rarity gasped in mortify.

"You varmints say old friend?" Applejack inquired.

"Yeah," Johan replied, "Felix said you were all giving him a hard time."

"So we came all this way to teach you what happens when you mess with our pal." Omaddon finished.

"You teach us?" Alicia asked in deadpan.

"We'll see about that." Dustin said as he and his friends summoned their weapons, while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy dawn their elements of harmony.

"Let's go guys!" Alistair called as they charged.

"Get them!" Johan ordered the shadow soldiers who charged.

Dustin used his saber to slice two in half and they dissolve into smoke, "Too easy."

Applejack was dodging the attacks of one before she spun kicked it, knocking it backwards, "Take that yellow bellied varmint!"

Eu twirled her magic staff and unleashed lightning upon some of the shadow soldiers, "Shocking isn't it?" she tried to make a funny.

Pinkie was bouncing around the shadow soldiers confusing them, before she jumped up high and pullet out a mallet from behind her back, "HAMMER TIME!" she screamed before slamming it down on two shadow soldiers making them go poof.

"Where'd you get that mallet?" Jethro asked in confusion.

"It's easy I reach behind my back and it appears, and I put it behind my back and its gone see?" she asked as she placed it behind her back and pulled her arm back revealing it was gone. This just gave Jethro a headache trying to find an explanation.

Rainbow and Wild were running around the shadow soldiers dodging their grips, as Rainbow spoke, "Hey cuz, boost me up!"

Wild spun and held his hands out together. Rainbow Jumped onto his hands and he boosted her up higher. She landed downward with her leg out and kicked one dark warrior knocking more down dominoes.

Johan and Omaddon frowned seeing the shadow soldiers being eliminated, before they decided to take it to the offense, and charged into battle. Johan summoned a whip made from his dark energy, while Omaddon summoned spiked gauntlets made from his dark energy, "Bashing time!" Omaddon called as he started attacking Ralph who was using his spirit energy enhancing his muscles to block some of Omaddon's punches. Omaddon finally found an opening and slugged Ralph in the chest sending him flying backwards and crashed onto a bench.

"Ralph!" Pinkie screamed in worry.

"I'm ok!" Ralph called as he got up.

Johan started cracking his whip, "Get back!" he snapped the whip trying to hit Alice who jumped back.

"Spirit gun!" she fired her attack at Johan who extended his left hand conjuring a shadowy crystal shield that repelled the attack.

"Whoa!" Dustin and Aria gasped.

"Nice try girl, but against a duo like us you're all out of your league!" Johan called as he powered his shield down and was firing shadow gun blasts at them.

They all started dodging, as Elroy spoke to Fluttershy, "Flutters, can't you give them a stare down like you did last time?"

"Sorry Elroy, I'm terrified beyond anything to do it." Fluttershy admitted in fright.

"Come on guys, we can't give in!" Dustin called as they all started attacking the duo.

Rainbow and Applejack tried to kick Omaddon, but the dark warrior brute caught both their legs and threw them over her shoulders. Alice attacked with her spirit lance, only for Omaddon to duck from the attack and punch her away, "Alice!" Alicia called.

Eu frowned and aimed her staff at Omaddon, "Taste ember!" she shot fire from her staff as Omaddon used his shadow gauntlet covered fists to punch through the fire shots.

Johan smirked as he used his whip to ensnare Twilight's feet and trip her up, "Ok that was stupid." she groaned.

"You leave Twilight alone!" Pinkie tried to attack, only for Johan to stick his leg out and her trip, "Oof!"

Ralph tried to throw a punch at Johan, only for him to duck and elbow him in the gut. The duo plowed through them all and threw them into a pile, "These guys a tough." Wild said.

"I know, too tough." Dustin added.

Johan and Omaddon snickered to each other, "Now let's finish them and take these elements of harmony Ebon's been talking about." Johan ordered as they approached the group, they were blasted from above by spirit and shadow gun shots.

"Hey whose firing on us?!" Omaddon demanded as the blasts were aimed at his feet forcing him to do a dance.

Everyone looked up above seeing Burai and Xever standing on top of higher ledges of the station, "Bro!" Aria and Alistair called.

"Just in time." Dustin smirked.

"We're coming down!" Xever called as he and Burai jumped down and somersaulted through the air before landing on their feet.

"You guys did good in holding them off, now we'll take it from here." Burai said as he summoned a spirit dagger and Xever summoned his shadow switchblades.

"Johan who're these guys?" Omaddon asked cautiously.

"I think these might be the ones Felix told us about," Johan answered, "His former friends."

"That's right," Burai began, "I'm Burai Sanzo."

"And I'm Xever Savage." Xever greeted them.

"A pleasure, but it's a shame we must crush you." Johan said as he and Omaddon got ready.

Xever looked to Burai, "So which one ya want?"

"I'll take the one with the whip." Burai answered as Xever smirked and replied.

"That leaves me with big and ugly." So the two charged at the Chaos duo with Burai striking at Johan's shadow aura shield with his spirit dagger, while Xever was using his switchblades against Omaddon along with his martial arts moves.

"So you're Felix's new crowd?" Burai asked Johan, while dodging his whip strikes.

"Yeah, he changed up when he left you losers." Johan said as he blocked a punch from Burai.

"Changed up?" Burai asked in a mock laugh, "More like he lowered his his standards."

"Are you saying we're beneath you?" Omaddon asked as he foolishly left himself wide open for Xever to shoot a shadow shot at him knocking him backwards and crashed into some lockers putting a big dent in it.

"Omaddon!" Johan called and growled as he fought back against Burai,determined to avenge his partner.

"Sorry man, but it's time for you to bow out!" Burai called as he fired shotgun at Johan sending him flying backwards and he crashed onto Omaddon.

The two saw Burai and Xever stand proud and tall over them as Johan called, "Time to bail!" he opened a portal for the two to escape in.

"That's game." Burai declared.

"That's what I'm talking about." Xever replied as they fist bumped. They turned and saw their younger siblings and their friends get back up and got themselves together.

"Are you guys ok?" Burai asked in concern.

"Don't worry we're all right." Dustin answered as they each started shaking off the bruises and such.

"Here this will help." Burai said as he extended his hands out to them as his spirit energy shined over them causing their cruises to heal.

"Wow, I feel totally rejuvenated." Wildcard gasped.

"Thanks bro." Aria thanked Burai.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"What was up with those guys, though?" Alistair asked as he and Eu straightened themselves out.

"Yeah they were on par with Felix." Dustin added.

"Obviously, those two are on Felix's level, and very well our level." Xever theorized.

"What now?" Twilight asked.

"Xever and I will go to Darius and dig up some more dirt on those two, in the meantime shouldn't you guys be somewhere?" Burai asked.

"He's right, we got to get back to the pet salon." Aria remembered.

"Right, thanks for you help guys." Dustin said as the group ran out. Burai and Xever looked at each other smiling knowing their work was done, and they left through another exit.

* * *

At Felix's hideout, Johan and Omaddon presented themselves before Ebon's mirror, Felix, and Clyde, "We had them on the run honestly we did." Johan pleaded to them.

"But then those two showed up and spoiled everything." Omaddon added.

"Silence!" Ebon bellowed, making the two recoil, "You two had a simple job to steal the elements of harmony from them and you turn up empty handed."

Felix spoke up, "Ebon, I know they failed but don't send them away because of this mishap."

"Silence Felix, and let me finish," Ebon ordered as Felix hesitantly stood down as the dark unicorn continued, "However you two managed to stir up more and more fear in the hearts of these humans. That fear has empowered me even more. With just the right amount more I will be able to resume my bodily form. So I shall overlook this mishap." Felix and Clyde looked joyed while the duo sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lord Ebon." Johan thanked him.

"Next time we will not fail, I promise." Omaddon promised him.

Ebon squinted his eyes, "If you break that promise you two will be the first I take prisoner once I regain my body." the duo shivered at the vibes he was giving off from his mirror and bowed their heads.

Back with the guys, they returned to the pet salon, "We're back." Dustin said as he groaned still recovering from their fight.

"You take care of what you needed to do?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Ralph replied.

"So how are they?" Twilight asked.

In response, Spike, Domino, Calem, Fievel, Tricera, Salem, and McTwisp were brought out, "We feel magnificent!" McTwisp cheered.

"Better we've felt in years." Tricera added.

"How about you, Spike?" Twilight asked her number one assistant.

"It was amazing!" spike cheered as he did a little jump.

"Well we're so glad for you," Rarity said as she scratched behind his ear, "Now we need a little treatment of our own." she sighed.

"Don't worry, I know a place for us." Eu replied as the pony girls looked at her curiously.

**(And that's the chapter. Felix's two old boys have proven their worth to Ebon, and they're on the clock permanently. What's in store for the guys next time? Well that's for you to find out.)**


End file.
